gaara y sakura final feliz
by YouLover3
Summary: mi mision es curarte, tu deber es protegerme;todo comenzo por una obsecion que se transformo en amor, pero ni sasuke ni nadie me separa de ti, y tu, te quedaras siempre a mi lado... al final de todo se que te amo y por los destinos de la vida tu y yo nos encontramos juntos
1. la mision,ayudar al kazekague

Luego de que sasuke volvió a konoha después de haber vengado a su clan, decidió rehacer nuevamente su vida de ninja de la hoja, sakura lo ayudaba y le daba todo su respaldo, pero no como antes ya que lo que sentía por sasuke, solo era un cariño de compañeros, naruto se fue a entrar nuevamente y transcurrieron algunos años mas …Era un hermosa mañana en la aldea de konoha, cuando stunade manda a llamar a su alumna a una misión muy importante en la aldea de la arena

Stunade: shisune llama inmediatamente a sakura

Shisune: esta bien stunade –al cabo de un tiempo entra esta junto con….—

Sakura: me mando a llamar stunade-sama- sakura había cambiado mucho los últimos 3 años después de que su amigo naruto se fue a entrenar, esta estaba muy hermosa, con un cuerpo envidiable, su rostro parecía la de un angel, su cabellera larga le hacia parecer una diosa—

Stunade: si sakura…acércate

Sakura: hai!..

Stunade: veras sakura, hace unos momentos me ah llegado un pergamino

Sakura: pergamino?..

Stunade: asi es, es de la aldea de la arena, bueno mira sakura, en estos momentos como bien sabes, ellos tenían un conflicto con la aldea oculta de la lluvia, bueno al final arreglaron sus diferencias, y en 2 semanas habrá una celebración por su victoria

Sakura: amm!...entonces mi misión es ir a esa celebración?

Stunade: -la mira—muy graciosa sakura, pero bueno si, porque tienes que ir a representarme a mi, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí y estoy muy ocupada

Sakura: -ve que alrededor de stunade habían unos cuantos libros y unas cuantos botellas de sake—si ya veo..¬_¬….

Stunade: ( ¬_¬..ammm!:..), bueno sakura, muy aparte de la celebración tienes que ir inmediatamente..

Sakura: pero esa fiesta es dentro de dos semanas.

Stunade: si, pero tienes que ir a ayudar al cuerpo medico de la aldea, ese es otro favor que pidió el consejo de la aldea, a y también al kazekague, que también esta un poco mal.

Sakura: un poco mal..(que el kazekague no le protegia la arena?)

Stunade: si mira, como bien sabras sakura, desde que se le estrajo el demonio al kazekague este tiene que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para controlar la arena, además tenia que proteger también a sus compañeros..

Sakura: ya veo..(pobre kazekague, aunque intento matarme hace años, ah de haber sufrido mucho, no le guardo rencor),bueno entonces ire a alistar mis cosas

Stunade: a sakura espera!

Sakura: -da media vuelta—a?

Stunade: iras junto con shikamaru

Sakura: con shikamaru..mm… esta bien…, a stunade me olvide preguntar…cuanto tiempo estaremos alla.

Stunade: ^^bueno shikamaru se quedara solo 1 mes, y tu sakura tienes que quedarte hasta que los ninjas heridos estén mejor

Sakura: de acuerdo stunade –sama—salio y cerro la puerta—

Haci pasaron 3 horas de las cuales shikamaru y sakura salieron de la aldea, estos iban conversando en todo el camino para no aburrirse, mientras tanto en la aldea de suna

Temari: (hay no puedo creer que shikamaru vendrá)—con brillo en los ojos—

Estoy muy emocionada, alfin tendremos visita

Kankuro: si como no, de todas maneras los ninjas vendrán a ayudar al hospital de la aldea..

Temari: si, pero…también estarán en la celebración…

Kankuro: seee!...a…oie y quien mas vendrá junto con el chico todo me aburre…

Temari: a pues también vendrá sakura..^^

Kankuro: sakura?, mmm, la chica pelirrosa?

Temari: asi es, ella también vendrá aquí..^^

Gaara:-entrando a su casa—U_U…. Buenas noches hermanos..

Temari: ola gaara, oye.. sabes quien vendrá aquí

Gaara: no, ni me interesa..

Kankuro: pues te tiene que interesar, porque…vendrá el amigo de temari..^^

Gaara: te refieres al chico todo me aburre?

Kankuro: si!..^.^

Temari: no entiendo que les hizo el para que hablen asi…

Kankuro: bueno a mi nada, pero esque es un chico muy raro, todo le aburre en esta vida…U_U

Gaara: bueno, pero stunade me dijo que mandaria dos ninjas, dime quien el otro o la otra que vendrá.

Temari: a pues, también vendrá sakura haruno hermanito.^_^

Gaara: sakura?, amm!... y porque esa mujer, si es muy devil (stunade cree que estamos jugando al mandarnos a una ninja tan devil como ella)

Temari: oye gaara no hables asi, sakura no es devil, es la subordinada de stunade, además es la mejor ninja de medico que hay en su aldea

Kankuro: es verdad, gaara…y te puede ayudar a sanar mejor tus heridas…

Gaara: que heridas?, yo estoy bien, si viene esa chica, se quedara en una posada junto con su compañero, no quiero que me distraigan en mi trabajo

Kankuro: jajajaja, distraer, lo dices por shikamaru o por sakura

Gaara: ¬_¬, por los dos!...(bueno estoy seguro que shikamaru lo primero que hara es verse con temari, en cuanto a sakura, mm, espero que esa niña haga bien su trabajo y no empeore las cosas)

Temari: bueno, bueno, bueno…mejor vallamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que esperarlos en la entrada de suna

Gaara: bueno iran ustedes, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer….

Temari: asi?, pero mañana no tienes ningún trabajo pendiente.

Gaara: no, pero lo tendre

Kankuro: bueno gaara, como quieras..

Gaara: ni bien lleguen, llévenlos a una posada y luego denles la lista de sus cosas que tienen que hacer aquí, no pueden venir a perder el tiempo…

Temari:(hay cuando va a dejar de ser amargado), si gaaraa!..U_U


	2. me pareces muy linda

Ala mañana siguiente

Sakura: ..mira shikamaru!, ahí esta la entrada de la aldea

Shikamaru: al fin..( ya estaba empezando a aburrirme..¬_¬)

Temari: mira kankuro, ahí están..

Kankuro: alza la vista un poco para poder observar mejor—si (esa chica es la niña de antes, es sakura?)

Sakura:-acercandose hacia ellos—ola temari, kankuro ^_^

Temari: ola sakura, shikamaru ^.^

Shikamaru: hay, que aburrido es saludar,….ola!

Temari: jejeje, me alegra que llegaran sanos y salvos—ve a kankuro—vamos kankuro saluda

Kankuro: a …ola chicos, (esa niña ah cambiado mucho, valla esta muy hermosa)

Temari: bueno, por ordenes del kazekague, les llevaremos hacia una posada, jeje, y no se preocupen por los gastos, estos corren a cuenta de la aldea..^_^, vengan

Kankuro: te ayudo linda?..—se acerca a sakura—

Sakura: claro gracias…- le da sus dos maletas—

Shikamaru: haberlo dicho antes –le tira sus maletas a kankuro—

Kankuro: ehyy!..(me cree burro de carga o que)

temari: -mira a sakura – y dime como has estado

sakura: a yo?.. a muy bien gracias

temari: ^_^, me alegro…jeje… hace años que no nos vemos…la ultima ves, aun eras un niña

sakura: si,jejeje, tienes razón fueron muchos años

temari: y dime cuando regresara naruto, corrió el rumor que muy pronto..

sakura: si!, yo también espero que llegue pronto..^_^

temari: si!, gaara también esta ansioso de verlo..

sakura:( gaara?...es verdad…gaara y naruto son amigos…)…jeje…si…

temari: bueno ya llegamos!, entren chicos, les ayudaremos a acomodar sus cosas

al entrar ala posada, kankuro y temari les mostraron sus habitaciones

temari: bueno espero que estén comodos, cualquier cosa nuestra casa esta aquí ala espalda de la posada..

shikamaru: (que aburrido ordenar las cosas), esta bien..

temari: eh!, no quieres que te ayude a ordenar tus cosas, shikamaru?

Shikamaru: si insistes …

Kankuro: (jejeje), este, no quieres que te ayude sakura?

Sakura: no gracias, yo me voy a dormir un poco porque estoy muy cansada del viaje mas tarde ordenare mis cosas – entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta -

Kankuro: esta bien..T-T

Temari: jejeje, oye shikamaru, que les parece si vienen a cenar esta noche en nuestra casa, estoy segura que les gustara^_^

Shikamaru: esta bien, gracias…le dire a sakura cuando despierte

Temari: esta bien…bueno ya acabamos de ordenar…, nosotros nos vamos a preparar las cosas, los vemos en la noche, descansa..

Shikamaru: gracias temari….

Kankuro: (-_-¡!) temari…

Temari:-ya habían salido de la posada y se dirigían a casa—si kankuro dime

Kankuro: te gusta shikamaru verdad?..

Temari: que…(no puedo decirle que estoy con el hace tiempo)..yo..

Kankuro: bueno yo no me meto en tus sentimientos, ese vago, digo ese chico, crees que es un buen partido para ti!:.

Temari: hay ya cállate kankuro, tu sabes que a nadie le importan esas cosas…U_U…ahora deja de decir tonterías y vamos a preparar las cosas para la noche..

Kankuro: esta bien…

Al cabo de 3 horas

Sakura: -se levanta—aa!...que bien dormi!...bueno…. ire a bañarme y luego ire a entregarle esto al kazekague (stunade-sama me dijo que le entregara esto)…a…..hayy es verdad olvide traer shampo….( hay…espero que por aquí cerca vendan)—sale de la posada—hay!... ahí hay una tienda…

Señor: gracias señora—entra sakura—

Sakura:ola, buenas tardes, disculpe tendrá shampo

Señor: a!, claro seniorita , aquí tiene

Sakura: hay gracias, cuanto es?...

Señor: no es nada…^_^ , me informaron que los ninjas visitantes que han llegado les de todo a cuenta del kazekague..

Sakura: a..gracias.., pero como sabia que yo era uno de esos ninjas…?

Señor: a pues…en esta aldea hay muchas mujeres bonitas, pero nunca eh visto a ninguna tan hermosa como lo eres tu, además ninguna mujer de aca tiene ese color de ojos, mucho menos ese cabello, la mayoría de las mujeres de la aldea no lleva el cabello tan largo…

Sakura: a bueno, pues gracias…O_O…(valla, soy un fenómeno aquí..-_-¡!, mejor me voy)—sale corriendo y choca con alguien haciendo que caiga junto con este—(hay mi cabeza)..auu!..., hay lo siento mucho iba un poco distraída yo..—levanta su cabeza—ka…kazekague-sama, (hay no!, es mejor que valla haciendo mi testamento)

Gaara: porque no te fijas por donde vas…-la mira a los ojos—( es, es muy hermosa, esta mujer no es de esta aldea, debe ser la ninja que mandaron..es sakura!...O_O…)

Sakura: lo siento, esque yo…

Gaara: -suspira—ya no importa –le ayuda a levantarse sin dejar de verla- ¬_¬

Sakura: -nota que la observa- ¬.¬…amm!...bueno yo…(es verdad le tengo que dar el pergamino al señor kazekague)… a señor kazekague-sama….mi maestra me mando a traerle un pergamino…

Gaara: bien, pues..demelo…

Sakura: jejeje…esque…. lo tengo en…mi cuarto…(hay..que incomodo es esto!)

Gaara: ¬_¬…bien, pues..vamos a tu cuarto

Sakura: aa?...no…este… bueno.. este… me espera afuera de la posada y yo se lo entrego ahorita mismo si? ….

Gaara: bueno…-sigue a sakura hasta la posada sin dejar de verla de pies a cabeza—( ¬.¬ esta muy cambiada, desde la ultima vez que la vi, esta muy..bo..nii..ta..O_O…..esperen…yo dije eso..?)…

Sakura: bien…alfin llegamos!..^^…espéreme aquí señor…

Gaara: de acuerdo pero no tardes….odio esperar…

Sakura: hai!...—entra rápidamente a su cuarto y comienza a buscar el pergamino—hay!...donde esta!, juro que lo puse por aquí…

Gaara:-fuera de la posada—hay…esa niña demora demasiado..

Sakura: no puede ser!...juro que estaba aquí!..._, lo juro….—ve algo entre sus prendas—aja!, aquí esta….—da media vuelta—aaaaa!, señor kazekague que hace aquí

Gaara: te dije que odio esperar…

Sakura: si… pero no tenia que entrar aquí, como entro!:..

Gaara: soy el kazekague, y puedo entrar donde quiera con o sin permiso…

Sakura: si…pero no asi!...eso fue muy grosero de su parte señor

Gaara: np… bueno y donde esta el pergamino…

Sakura: ahhmmm… tome…

Gaara:-abre el pergamino y lee—mm..-_-¡!...

Sakura: que dice?...

Gaara: ¬_¬…guarde su posición señorita haruno

Sakura: uhmM!..-_-¡!...lo siento señor

Gaara: bueno, será mejor que me valla..

Sakura: esta bien señor kazekague-sama

Gaara: -_-¡!..eh… escucha haruno no me diga señor kazekague, dime gaara nada mas, sin el sama, odio esas formalidades…

Sakura: ahmmm, bueno esta bien…se..digo gaara!

Gaara: bien, adiós

Sakura:-suspira—hay!, esto si que fue muy vergonzoso..—recuerda el rostro de gaara— gaara del desierto…-se sonroja—esta muy guapo…(pero..que estoy diciendo..-_-¡!...hay ya estoy delirando, mejor me voy a listando para la noche…)

En konoha

Sasuke: que?...como pudo mandarle a una misión tan peligrosa

Stunade: no me cuestiones sasuke!...ademas la misión solo es de cuidar a los ninjas heridos y bueno pues, ayudar en una que otra cosa al kazekague

Sasuke: ese es problema de ellos,…además en el pergamino dice que tiene que obedecer todo lo que diga el kazekague

Stunade: pues eso es de suponerse….al estar ella bajo el respaldo del kazekague, lo minimo es que lo obedesca al pie de la letra, y si no lo hace…pues… gaara me lo hara saber…

Sasuke: si claro…se lo hara saber cuando sakura este a tres metros bajo tierra…

Stunade: ya sasuke basta!...no entiendo porque te pones de esa manera…

Sasuke: usted sabe perfectamente porque es….(no permitiré que ese monstruo dañe a sakura)

Stunade: ya sasuke, se acavo la conversación…ahora lárgate de mi vista…

Sasuke: grr….

Mas tarde en la casa de los sabaku no

Temari: hay gaara…no seas tan aburrido, y quítate ya esa ropa de kazekague, que hoy era tu día libre y aun la traes puesta

Gaara: ese es mi problema temari…yo puedo vestirme como quiera, y no entiendo que tiene que ver mi ropa con todo esto, yo no te pedí que los invitaras aquí…

Kankuro: tranquilo gaara, es bueno que los ninjas se sientan cómodos aquí..

Temari: cierto…y dime gaara que decía el pergamino que te dio sakura?

Gaara: npp…que tenia que dejar que su alumna curara las heridas profundas que tenia en el cuerpo…

Kankuro: gaara!...no sabes como te envidio en este momento…

Temari: ¬_¬…aaaa

Kankuro: sakura te vera tal y como eres… y no solo eso, sino que también te tocara tod….—sintio un golpe por parte de temari—

Temari: ya deja de decir tonterías kankuro..

Gaara: a mi no me interesa si tiene ordenes de curarme, yo no dejare que lo haga, es mi decisión…y…-tocaron la puerta—

Temari: son ellos...kankuro habre la puerta ya!...

Kankuro:- abre la puerta—ola..^_^ sakura…., shikamaru ¬_¬

Temari: ola chicos, pasen, pasen están en su casa…

Sakura: gracias temari—nota la presencia de gaara—buenas noches kazeka…digo gaara!..^_^!

Gaara: ..bu..buenas noches…sakura O_O—quedo impactado cuando vio a sakura ya que esta había venido vestida con una bluza color blanca, y un short color rojo, su cabello recodigo a un costado y unos botines color rojo también, la ropa hacia notar su esbelta figura y se veía muy hermosa..—(esta muy, muy hermosa)—se sonroja -

Kankuro: ven sakura, toma haciento aquí..—jala una silla y hace que sakura se siente a su lado— guau!...—ve la silueta de sakura—

Gaara: nota la cara de perversidad de su hermano—kankuro, acércate…

Kankuro:…-acercandose—si?...

Gaara: siéntate aquí al lado de nuestra hermana…

Kankuro: pero..—gaara le dio una mirada asesina—si hermano!..^_^!

Temari: yo me sentare aquí…eh shikamaru, ven siéntate aquí..

Gaara:-se sento al lado de kankuro pero al frente de sakura—bueno U_U

Temari:-sirvio la comida—disfruten chicos—todos empezaron a comer—

Gaara: -comia mirando de rato en rato a sakura—

Sakura: esta delicioso temari…

Temari: enserio te gusta sakura…

Sakura: jejeje…claro que si…estoy segura que tu futuro esposo estará muy complacido en lo que respecta en la comida..—mira pícaramente a shikamaru—

Shikamaru:-se atraganta—yo…-tose—si, creo que si..

Temari:-ruborizada—jejeje, gracias…

Sakura: ajajaja!...lo vez…^_^

Shikamaru: -algo nervioso intenta darle su merecido a su amiga por mandarle una indirecta—si bueno, pero mas complacido quedaría tu futuro pretendiente si un dia te vistes de enfermera y lo curas no crees…- mira de reojo a gaara—

Gaara:- atragantándose…-

Sakura:Aaa?...

Temari: ajajajaja….tienes razón…hay una persona que te agradecería si lo curaras…

Gaara: ya dejen de hablar tanto…-tose—(esta me las pagaran)

Sakura: no entiendo nada U_U…

Kankuro: mejor asi!..

Terminando de comer, temari comenzó a levantar la mesa y a lavar los trastes con ayuda de sakura…y los chicos se quedaron sentados en la mesa conversando

Gaara: me puedes decir porque dijiste eso

Shikamaru: solo fue una broma gaara…además estuvo muy gracioso

Gaara: no me gustan las bromas

Shikamaru: no entiendo de que te molestas si solo era una broma para sakura que nisiquiera lo noto, jajaja

Kankuro: jajaja, es verdad gaara, te molestaste como si la broma fuera para ti

Gaara: grr…-se va a su cuarto—

Shikamaru: y a este que le pico?

Kankuro: jajaja, tal vez porque sakura tiene que curar a gaara

Shikamaru: asi?, como es eso?

Kankuro: a pues, esque stunade la envio un pergamino a gaara que decía que tenia que dejarse curar por sakura por las buenas o vendría ella misma y lo curaría por las malas..

Shikamaru: ajajaja, ahora entiendo porque se molesto por esa broma

Kankuro: ajajajaja, si…jajaja…

Sakura: de que rien chicos?...

Shikamaru: nada sakura..

Temari: yo si se de que rien, y saben..jajajajaja….a mi también me dan risa…

Sakura: mm…bueno, me tengo que ir a descansar, mañana comienzo con mi trabajo

Shikamaru: si, tienes que descansar…hay mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero el mayor trabajo te lo pondrá gaara…

Sakura: si!... stunade me encargo que lo curara, y hasta donde tengo entendido gaara no se ah dejado curar por nadie…-_-¡!

Temari: bueno, oye shikamaru y tu que trabajo haras?

Shikamaru: pues ninguno…, solo acompañar a sakura nada mas…

Sakura: si!..^_^

Kankuro: que gran trabajo -_-¡!..

Temari: si… ajaja…bueno descansen chicos..hasta mañana

Shikamaru: chau temari

Sakura: hasta mañana kankuro, temari


	3. mis primeros sentimientos

Ala mañana siguiente

Sakura: ola buenos días, soy sakura haruno y fui enviada para ayudar al cuerpo medico del hospital..^_^

Doctor: ola, mi nombre es shionu y te agradesco por venir a ayudarnos.., te mostrare el hospital—(shionu era el típico doctor de telenovelas, era alto, ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro , era muy simpático)

Sakura: esta bien, muchas gracias—luego de un momento—muy bien es hora de trabajar..^^

Shionu: si, bueno pues manos ala obra…-pasaron 6 horas—

Ninja: muchas gracias señorita, de no haber sido por usted, estaría muerto..

Sakura: no hay de que, pero si sientes algún malestar ven inmediatamente esta bien…

Ninja: de acuerdo..^_^ (hay, es una doctora muy hermosa)

Shionu: estas haciendo un buen trabajo sakura, bueno…ya termino nuestro turno…quieres ir a tomar un algo?

Sakura: gracias, pero tengo que ir con el kazekague a cumplir la otra tarea que me encargaron…

Shionu: asi?, y puedo saber cual es…

Sakura: si..tengo que curar al kazekague, que fue el que recibió mas daño

Shionu: asi?..amm.. pues entoncs te deseo mucha suerte…^_^

Sakura: gracias, hasta mañana.. ^_^-sale del hospital—bien pues…manos ala obra denuevo…

En la oficina del kazekague

Gaara:-se encontraba leyendo algunos documentos—

Kankuro:-abre la puerta—gaara…sakura ah venido a revisarlo

Gaara:-levanta la mirada—dile que se retire, yo estoy bien u_u

Kankuro: esta bien..

Sakura:-empuja la puerta—yo veo que su semblante no esta bien como dice gaara

Gaara: quien te dijo que podias pasar…

Kankuro: lo siento gaara, no pude evitarlo…

Gaara: descuida kankuro..puedes retirarte

Kankuro:-cierra la puerta—

Gaara: eres muy descortes al entrar asi jovencita…

Sakura: yo solo estoy cumpliendo la misión que me han encargado…-se acerca a gaara—

Gaara: ya eh dicho que estoy bien, ahora vete

Sakura: no me ire sin antes revisarte…

Gaara: y si no me dejo?

Sakura: -suspira—pues tendre que utilizar la fuerza

Gaara: -sonrisa picara—quiero verlo..

Sakura:(me esta provocando?)….no se comporte como un niño y sáquese su bata de una vez

Gaara: O_O…pero mi bata es lo único que traigo puesto además de mi pantalón y…

Sakura: saqueselo o yo se lo saco-_-¡!

Gaara: ¬_¬…no me lo voy a sacar…yo no quiero que nadie me revise, yo me siento bien…

Sakura: si esta bien, entonces solo lo vere y me ire…esta bien?

Gaara: ahh!, esta bien…-se saca su bata dejando al descubierto su abdomen

Sakura:-sorprendida ve la figura de gaara—( hay…esta rebueno, por donde quiera que se le veaa!.)…¬_¬…huy…

Gaara: y bien…te quedaras ahí observando o me revisaras?

Sakura:-se pone roja—lo..lo siento es solo que….(dios mio!...es la primera vez

que veo a un hombre semi desnudo)

Gaara: es solo que..que?...

Sakura:..no nada..U_U…-se acerca y comienza a observar de mas de cerca el cuerpo de gaara-

Gaara: -observa a sakura, que no dejaba de mirarlo de rato en rato a los ojos—(esta niña me hace sentir muy raro)

Sakura: gaara….

Gaara: a…que…

Sakura: no te muevas…-pone una mano en el pecho del joven y la otra en su rostro y se va acercando poco a poco..—

Gaara: -sonrojandose—(que…pero que esta haciendo yo…)—ve que se acercaba mas y mas a su rostro—( que esta tratando de hacer)..—impulsivamente pone una de sus manos encima de la mano de ella que tocaba su pecho—

Sakura:-lo mira a los ojos y luego de un momento coloca su rostro en su pecho—mmm…-cierra sus ojos

Gaara: (que es lo que me pasa, porque me siento tan nervioso, que esta tratando de hacer…)

Sakura:-levanta su cabeza y retira sus manos—como lo imagine..

Gaara:-sale de sus pensamientos—a?..

Sakura: tu cuerpo tiene hematomas , que son heridas internas…

Gaara: U_U…hematomas?

Sakura: asi es, nunca lo notaste..

Gaara: mi cuerpo esta hecho para las batallas y ya estoy acostumbrado a esto

Sakura: no lo dudo….pero siempre tienes que hacerte ver… si no te revisaba tal vez podría emporar

Gaara: si no me revisabas, estaría igual que siempre…ya te dije que mi cuerpo esta acostumbrado a los excesos físicos niña

Sakura: gaara, deja de ser tan orgulloso y déjame curarte..

Gaara: tu trabajo era revisarme, ahora puedes irte…

Sakura: mi trabajo era curar todas las heridas que tenga el kazekague… y tu cuerpo esta muy lastimado gaara…porfavor déjame curarte.-..

Gaara: -suspira—y como lo haras?-…

Sakura: es muy fácil…solo tienes que quedarte quiero..

Gaara:-recordando lo sucedido minutos antes—quedarme quiero!..—traga saliva—pues, veamos si logras curar mis heridas..

Sakura: lo hare..—coloca nuevamente una mano en su pecho y de esta sale un chackra color verde..—no te muevas gaara—al cabo de unos minutos coloca su otra mano en su frente y la pasa por todo su rostro, su nariz, sus ojos, sus labios, bajando poco a poco por los músculos de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos las cuales la toma y luego de unos minutos las suelta—

Gaara: -estaba demasiado nervioso—( porque tarda tanto, quiero que acabé ya, estoy demasiado nervioso)

Sakura: -lo mira los ojos—gaara…- aleja sus manos del cuerpo de gaara—

Gaara: que..¬_¬..—la mira los ojos-

Sakura: para terminar esta sesión necesito hacer lo mismo con tus pi..er..nas(que vergüenza dios mio, que vergüenza)

Gaara: -rojo—mi..mis piernas?...

Sakura: gaara, se que se ve mal…pero es necesario…creeme que a mi también me incomoda esto…

Gaara:-traga saliva—es..esta bien….espero que sea todo profesionalmente niña…-comienza a sacarse el pantalón-

Sakura: (que me habrá querido decir)….—ve que se saco el pantalón y quedo asombrada—O_O..(ohh!...por kamii!)….lo siento..

Gaara: porque te disculpas?...

Sakura: yo nunca había…(no puedo decirlo…no puedo)…

Gaara: nunca viste a un hombre desnudo?...

Sakura: -baja la mirada para que no note su sonrojo—no..

Gaara: pues es lo normal, eres una niña todavía (como puedo decirle niña si yo tambien soy muy joven además yo tampoco eh visto a una mujer desnuda)

Sakura:…( no se porque me pasa todo esto a mi!...)…bien pues, puede sentarse

Gaara: esta bien..—poniendo sus manos en su bóxer—me tengo que quitar esto también?-

Sakura: noooooo!...

gaara: O_o….esta bien, pero no tienes que gritar..

Sakura:-se arrodilla para quedar ala altura de gaara y comienza a hacer lo mismo que hace unos minutos—( dios mio, este hombre tiene muchos hematomas por todo el cuerpo)

Gaara: -no dejaba de seguir con la marida todas las acciones que hacia sakura—(no puedo creer que alguien me pueda tocar, encima una mujer…no entiendo el porque de estos sentimientos, no me gustan para nada…)

Sakura: ya acave…gaara—aleja sus manos y se levanta—puedes vestirte

Gaara: -mirandole a los ojos—esta bien

Sakura: gaara, tengo que hacer esto cada 2 días , hasta que vea que tu cuerpo mejoro

Gaara: entonces haras esto cada 2 días

Sakura: si..

Gaara:-suspira—ya que!..¬_¬..

Sakura: bueno, es hora de irme, hasta mañana gaara


	4. algo que no acepto

Gaara: npp…-luego de que sakura se fue, pasaron 2 horas y gaara se dirigio a su casa ahogado en sus pensamientos—(no se porque me siento tan raro cuando esa niña esta a mi lado)

Kankuro: gaara…te pasa algo

Gaara: -saliendo se sus pensamientos—a…kankuro puedo hablar contigo

Kankuro: si gaara, dime?

Gaara: alguna vez tocaste a una mujer…

Kankuro:-sorprendido por la pregunta—que?, bueno pues…si…pero a que lleva esa pregunta gaara…, a ti nunca te han importado las mujeres, hasta llegue a pensar en un momento en que eras gay..

Gaara: ¬_¬ no estoy de humor para bromas kankuro

Kankuro: mmm, alguna mujer te interesa hermano?..

Gaara: yo..

Kankuro: si deseas te puedo enseñar como hacerlo

Gaara: no seas idiota kankuro, ….yo….nunca me eh interesado por las mujeres, porque creí que nunca necesitaría el amor de alguna muchacha, siempre las veía a todas iguales, sin ninguna cualidad…con defectos…sin virtudes, por ello nunca me llamo la atención…

Kankuro: mmm….cuentame que te paso hermano..(es la primera vez que veo a gaara asi)

Gaara: quiero ser directo contigo kankuro… cuando sentí las manos de sakura en mi cuerpo yo..

Kankuro: - no lo dejo terminar—que?... lo hiciste con sakura—palmea el hombre y la espalda de gaara—no puedo creerlo hermanito, pero bien hecho…eres todo un hombre..^_^

Gaara: kankuro, ya te dije que no estoy de humor para bromas…no me acosté con sakura….ella me toco el cuerpo para curarme kankuro

Kankuro: a…aiiiiaaaaa…..haberlo dicho antes…(que suertudo es mi hermano T-T)

Gaara: kankuro…cuando sentí sus manos, me sentí raro….senti felicidad.., sentí deseo…no puedo ya ni decir lo que quería hacer en ese momento…

Kankuro: jajajaja…hay hermano..no puedo creerlo te enamoraste de sakura…

Gaara: enamorarme de sakura?, no lo creo….creo que solo fue un momento …. Un momento en el cual me sali de este mundo…

Kankuro: bueno si no quieres aceptar es tu problema, pero tarde o temprano lo terminaras aceptando

Gaara: creo que fue mala idea decírtelo kankuro, me voy acostar…

Kankuro: esta bien hermano…sueña con sakura..^_^

Gaara: ¬_¬ se nota que quieres adelantar tu muerte cierto…

Kankuro:…solo bueno un decir… gaara… adiós!..—sale corriendo—

Gaara: (fui un tonto al querer un consejo de ese pervertido…) lo único que necesito, es hacer que esa niña se aleje lo mas pronto de mi – entra a su cuarto y se hecha en su cama—yo solo me necesito a mi..—recordando cuando sakura lo curaba—este sentimiento solo esta en mi mente…

Mientras tanto

Shikamaru: que!...jajajaja… me sorprende que me digas eso sakura…

Sakura: es la verdad shikamaru…nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida…

Shikamaru: si..pero tu ya has curado muchos ninjas me imagino que ya habias visto a alguien asi…

Sakura: nunca… cuando un hombre se desnudaba lo atendia stunade, yo no….a mi siempre me dio vergüenza aunque ya sabia como curar asi…

Shikamaru: y dime sakura que piensas hacer…

Sakura: hay shikamaru… lo único que quiero es terminar con esto de una vez e irme a mi aldea…

Shikamaru: jajaja, tranquila sakura… gaara no te va a morder…

Sakura: no bromeo shikamaru…(cuando gaara me ve…me tiembla el cuerpo y me da mucho temor…)

Shikamaru: bueno sakura…es mejor que te vallas a descansar mañana tienes un dia muy pesado…

Sakura: si…tienes razón…, hasta mañana shikamaru…- entra a su cuarto—

Mientras tanto en konoha

Hinata: enserio naruto vendrá..—con brillo en los ojos—

Ino: sii!...se lo escuche decir a stunade, cuando hablaba con shisune

Sasuke: y sabes exactamente cuando?...

Ino: pues…la verdad no U.U

Sasuke: (cuando naruto llegue, se que me dara la razón..para ir por sakura…).-..mmm…, ino…cuando sepas el dia en que llegara me dices inmediatamente…

Ino: aaa?...pero

Sasuke: pero nada..—se va—

Hinata: tranquila ino..el esta asi…po..porque sakura esta con.. el..ka..zekague..

Ino: si ..lo se….

Ala mañana siguiente sakura se dirigía al hospital, al llegar encontró a muchos ninjas que pedían ser atendido rápidamente ya que les dolia el cuerpo, otros ninjas habían venido con rosas y otras flores para regalárselos a sakura, por haberlos curado..

Ninja 1: señorita sakura estas flores son para usted…

Sakura: gracias…pero..no tenia que hacerlo

Ninja 2: señorita sakura, que tiene que hacer saliendo del hospital

Ninja 3: señorita sakura me duele todo mi cuerpo, necesito que cure y me alivie los dolores, también los de mi corazón..

Shionu:-se acerca—buenos días sakura..^_^, veo que tiene muchos admiradores

Sakura: bueno días señor shionu ^_^…pues….

Shionu: no se preocupe por ellos… todos están muy agradecidos por usted ya les a ayudado mucho..

Sakura: si…bueno shionu, manos ala obra?..

Shionu: si..^_^…(me alegra mucho tener que trabajar con una mujer tan alegre )—con rubor en las mejillas

Sakura—luego de muchas horas—ahh…ya acave por fin…^_^

Ninja: muchas gracias señorita sakura..usted es un angel..^_^

Sakura: jejeje…no tiene porque alagarme tanto joven, solo hago mi trabajo…

Ninja: jejeje….no tiene porque ser tan modesta señorita… bueno..yo.. creo que soy su ultimo paciente..

Sakura: si…

Ninja: que le parece si le invito un café…en agradecimiento

Shionu: jeje, esta vez no podrá ser… porque sakura, ira conmigo a tomar ese café…cierto sakura?...

Sakura: a?..bueno pues yo…

Ninja: mmm no importa señorita..otro dia será…gracias por todo

Sakura: no hay de que..—se acerca a shionu—un café?...

Shionu: porque no?...la otra vez ya me lo rechazaste….

Sakura: jaja…esta bien …no tengo nada que hacer…

Shionu: (^_^)…bien pues…ire a sacarme la bata …te espero afuera del hospital…

Sakura: hai…

Shionu: -sale del hospital y espera a sakura—(ah!...nunca pensé que existía una mujer tan hermosa como lo es la señorita sakura)—nota la presencia de unos ninjas que se acercaban al hospital..—buenas tardes kazekague sama, señor kankuro

Kankuro: buenas tardes shionu…

Gaara: y sakura?

Shionu: la señorita sakura se esta cambiando señor…

Kankuro: la esperamos gaara…

Gaara: ya que!...

Shionu: disculpen..pero…para que esperan ala señorita sakura….

Kankuro: para que quieres saber eso shionu

Shionu: a pues…la señorita sakura acepto tomar un café conmigo..^_^

Kankuro: un café?

Gaara: pues será para otro día, sakura vendrá con nosotros…

Shionu: O_O…como?

Kankuro: -_-¡!...como siempre gaara tan directo…no mira shionu, lo que pasa es que nuestra hermana temari, invito a sakura a una cena en mi casa y pues venimos a recogerla…

Shionu: a…pero…sakura no me dijo nada…por eso acepto ir conmigo a…

Gaara:- no le dejo terminar –es por eso que vinimos…

Shionu: ahmm…

Gaara: sakura aceptara ir a comer en nuestra casa…shionu…

Shionu: kazekague…entonces me despediré de sakura…

Gaara: nosotros lo aremos por ti…

Kankuro: si desuida…

Shionu: bueno…-se va triste del lugar—

Sakura: -luego de cambiarse y alistarse sale del hospital..—ola kankuro…ola gaara..^_^.. aa..!—mira alrededor de ella—no han visto por aca a shionu

Kankuro: si pues mira temari nos mando a recogerte porque hara una cena en nuestra casa y justo cuando llegamos nos encontramos a shionu… y ..

Gaara:-no le dejo terminar—dijo que se olvido que tenia algo importante que hacer, y se retiro…nos dijo que le disculparas..

Kankuro:-ve a su hermano—(porque le dijiste eso)..

Sakura: alla…mmm….bueno… entonces vamos donde temari no?...

Kankuro, si…-comienzan a caminar y se le acerca a su hermano para susurrarle—porque le dijiste esa mentira a sakura..

Gaara: porque sino ella…iría a buscarlo y lo traería con nosotros..

Kankuro: como sabes que haría eso..

Gaara: porque sabría que nosotros lo botamos

Kankuro: mm… pero a ti no te debe importar eso gaara..

Gaara:…. No me cuestiones kankuro…

Sakura: ¡ de que tanto conversan chicos!..

Kankuro: no…nada sakura..^_^

Gaara: ¬_¬..nada que te importe…

Sakura: hay..-_-¡!...lo siento no debi preguntar…(se ve que no le caigo para nada a gaara)...T-T


	5. una noche de temor

En casa de los sabaku no

Temari: hay shikamaru nunca puedes hacer nada bien!...

Shikamaru: nunca había hecho esto… tu tienes experiencia en cambio yo no…

Temari: ahí…pero si es super fácil… mira..solo tienes que meterlo lentamente,…

Kankuro: -tumba la puerta—el no meterá nada!...mientras yo impida que desprestigie nuestra familia ¡!

Shikamaru: O_O…

Temari: O_o

Gaara: ¬_¬

Sakura: -_-¡!

Temari: de que estas hablando kankuro…

Kankuro:-ve que shikamaru tenia un aguja en su mano, y temari tenia el hilo y le estaba enseñando a coser – O_O…nada yo…

Gaara: kankuro pensó que tu y shikamaru tenían sexo..!.U_U

Kankuro:…no digas eso gaara…no ves que estas en presencia de sakura

Sakura: O_O…(que directo es este hombre)

Temari: que yo y shikamaru que!...

Shikamaru: están locos…

Kankuro: no le creas hermanita…tu sabes que gaara siempre piensa mal las cosas…

Temari: si…en eso tienes razón…pero gaara siempre dice la verdad de lo que oye !...

Shikamaru: que aburrido…¬_¬..una pelea entre hermanos…

Temari: yo no puedo enseñarle a uno a coser tranquilamente, sin que el otro piense mal..

Gaara: no…porque kankuro siempre piensa mal

Sakura: bueno chicos, dejen de discutir..^_^

Shikamaru: sakura tiene razón…comamos de una vez..que muero de hambre…

Temari: si…siéntense chicos!... –comienza a servir la mesa—disfruten la comida…!..^_^

Sakura: mm..esta muy delicioso temari…

Temari: gracias sakura….

Gaara: -mira a sakura- ¬_¬

Kankuro: bueno estuvo delicioso..ahora me voy a dormir…

Temari:-jala a su hermano—espera un momento sin vergüenza…!...tienes que quedarte a ayudar a levantar la mesa..

Sakura: descuida temari, yo te ayudare..^_^

Temari: gracias!...oye shikamaru, sakura…porque no se quedan el dia de hoy a dormir aquí..!...^_^

Gaara: temari….

Kankuro: es verdad…podemos ver películas!...^_^

Gaara: kankuro…

Temari: hay ya vasta gaara…me tienes arta cada vez que penas…

Shikamaru: no hay problema U_U…

Sakura: gracias temari, pero yo no puedo…

Gaara: ¬_¬

Temari: pero porque no sakura

Sakura: esque yo…no eh traido nada de ropa ahorita, y estoy con una ropa sucia…

Temari: hay por eso no hay problema…yo te emprestare ropa…además sobre la ropa interior no tienes de que preocuparte…tengo ropa interior nueva, y creo que será de tu talla…- todos miran a sakura

Sakura:- mas roja que un tomate—dejen de mirarme..-_-¡!...esta bien temari…

Temari: bueno, nos alistamos y bajamos a ver peliculas… ven sakura, vamos a ponernos pijamas….

Luego de un momento bajo kankuro (estaba con un pantalón color negro y un polo del mismo color) ,shikamaru (estaba con un pantalón plomo y viviri blanco, dejando notar los musculos de sus brazos ) y gaara ( con un pantalón negro y un polo blanco… -(AUTORA: hay se veía tan sexsy..)-…

Kankuro: vamos conectando el televisor…hasta que bajen las chicas

Shikamaru: seee…

Gaara: ¬_¬…, traeré algunos cables…ahora vuelvo—sube y entra a su cuarto sacar algunos enchufes…cuando sale no pudo evitar escuchar un conversación-

Temari: no tengas vergüenza sakura estamos entre mujeres...….aqui esta el brazier…^_^

Sakura: esta bien temari—se saca la bluza que traía puesta, luego de esta se quita la maya que cubria su abdomen y luego se comienza a quitar las vendrás que cubría su pecho para después sacarse el brazier—

Temari: sakura…O_O… siempre andabas asi?...

Sakura: aja!...—toma el brazier y se lo comienza a colocar—creo que no me queda

Temari: -mirando el brazier – no puede ser…si soy 38 b…-_-¡!...a ver…-saca de su cajón otra brazier—mira este… lo compre hace meses.., nunca me lo puse porque me quedaba un poco grande, es 38 C…

Sakura: gracias temari…-se lo coloca- ^_^este si me quedo…

Temari: genial…^_^toma ponte esto…

Sakura: esta bien…^_^

Con los chicos

Gaara:- bajo rápidamente muy avengonzado—O_O….

Kankuro: hay tanto demoran –ve a su hermano—te pasa algo gaara…

Shikamaru: las mujeres siempre se hacen esperar…

Gaara: noo!...—recordando lo que escucho -

Kankuro: O_O….bueno….

Shikamaru: hay que aburrido…a que hora bajaran …¬_¬…

Temari: aquí estamos!..

Todos dan media vuelta

Shikamaru: O_O….estoy vavoso…-mirandolas—

Kankuro: O_O….

Gaara: O.O….estan muy…muy bonitas..—se sonroja al ver a sakura-

Shikamaru y kankuro :-voltean a ver a gaara-…O_O siii!

Temari: que pasa chicos… acaso nunca han visto a una mujer…

Shikamaru: yo muchas…pero ninguna como ustedes…

Kankuro: sakura, estas bellísima

Gaara: ( sakura… parace un angel)…-traga saliva—

Sakura: gracias

Temari estaba vestida con un short rojo corto y una bluza corta color blanca y tenia el cabello suelto, sakura estaba con un short corto color negro y una bluza cuello V con tiras color agua y tenia el cabello suelto

Shikamaru: bueno bueno…conectemos el DVD, kankuro..

Kankuro: si…^.^

Shikamaru: y tu gaara, ya puedes cerrar la boca…¬_¬

Gaara:¬_¬….seeeee

Temari: jejeje…^_^

Kankuro: y que película veremos…

Temari: -con cara maquiavélica—TERROR…¬_¬

Sakura: terror?...( hay noo….)

Gaara: me parece bien..U_U

Temari: jala a kankuro…-le susurra—trajiste el disfraz de fantasma…

Kankuro: claro que si…

Temari: bien..entonces de una vez alista todo..(esta vez shikamaru..vere tu cara de terror)

Kankuro: esta bien temari…-se acerca a los demás—este chicos…^_^ire a comprar unas deliciosas botanas!...ya vuelvo..

Sakura: pero kankuro no crees que es muy tarde para ir…

Kankuro: sakura… te preocupes por mi?...T-T

Sakura: bueno se lo diría a cualquiera que quisiera salir a esta hora..-_-¡!..

Kankuro: T-T..uhmm…esta bien …-sale y cierra la puerta-

Gaara:( jajajaja…) U_U

Temari: - apaga la luz y se sienta al lado se shikamaru- ^_^

Shikamaru: ^_^

Sakura:-viendo la escena romántica que protagonizan shikamaru y temari-…que lindos…

Gaara: ¬.¬…yo no entiendo eso..

Sakura: que no entiendes gaara…se nota que ellos se gustan..

Gaara: gustar…que sentimiento mas raro…

Sakura: hay..ya deja de hablar asi… acaso nunca te has enamorado.-..

Gaara: pues – recordando minutos antes – (no …oviamente que solo es un momento de debilidad) no…U_U y tu…¬_¬

Sakura: ah!,….pues yo…

Gaara: no me tienes que contestar…U_U….(seguramente esta enamorada de uchiha )—mira la película—

Sakura:- mira la película—aahhh!

Gaara: O_O…¬_¬….que tienes…

Temari: sakura, pasa algo…

Saura: esque….me da mucho miedo esa película…..

Gaara: no veo el porque….

Temari: ¬_¬-ve a su hermano—sabes gaara, deberías abrazar a sakura para que se sienta mejor…

Gaara: aa?...—se sonroja-

Temari: yo no puedo.. porque tengo que calmar a shikamaru..^_^

Shikamaru: eyy…pero yo no tengo miedo….¬_¬

Temari: silencio..

Shikamaru_ si…O_O( a ella si le tengo miedo)

Gaara: aishh!...¬_¬

Sakura: gaara….puedo tomar tu mano…porfavor…

Gaara: O_O…esta bien…-algo nervioso-

Sakura: ahhh!...—toma la mano de gaara con mas fuerza—

Gaara: sakura no tomes mi mano con tanta fuerza…

Sakura: lo siento gaara

Temari: ¬_¬ jijijijij….

Sakura:-mira una escena donde el espectro se le aparece ala protagonista – ahhh!...—por impulso abraza a gaara con fuerza—

Gaara:- sonrojado—sakura…suéltame…

Sakura: no quiero!...no…

Gaara: ….. hay!...sakura..

Sakura: que?...

Gaara: puedo sentir tu pecho…

Shikamaru y temari: (que sincero y directo…-_-¡!)

Sakura: eres un sin vergüenza gaar!...—en eso se apaga la televisora—hay!.. que es eso… porque se apago…- abraza con mas fuerza a gaara—

Gaara: tal vez se fue la luz…

temari: es verdad….hay veces se va la luz en la aldea

shikamaru: mmm..esto me parece un poco raro…

sakura: pero si se va la luz…como…no…kankuro.. como podrá venir.-…

gaara: morirá…¬_¬

sakura: aii…no digas esas cosas gaara!...

temari: ajaja… sakura, kankuro es como un búho….el ve en la oscuridad…

sakura: si?

Gaara: lamentablemente si…ahora..puedes soltarme sakura

Sakura: no.. gaara, no veo nada!...no me sueltes porfavor…

Temari:( esto es mejor de lo que pensé)…ah.. gaara quédate aquí con sakura, yo y shikamaru, iremos a revisar el generador…^_^

Gaara: esta bien…pero no tarden demasiado..

Sakura: no se vallan…chicos

Shikamaru: tranquila sakura

Temari: descuida mi hermano te protegerá, además el generador esta en el sotano…no nos demoraremos mucho…

Sakura: esta bien…-escucha un ruido-….gaara…escuchaste eso

Gaara: no!...

Sakura: abraza a gaara haciendo que su pecho se junte con el de el—gaara que es eso!...

Gaara: - muy ruborizado al sentir el pecho de sakura -deja de ser tan cobarde, compórtate niña

Sakura: asi!...tu eres muy descortes… además no me caes y eres un sinvergüenza!..

Gaara: si soy tan descortes y no te caigo bien …pues suéltame ahora

Sakura:….nnn..o.o… no puedo …yo… tengo demasiado miedo…

Gaara: sakura….tu pecho me corta la respiración…

Sakura: -roja—cállate… eres muy grosero…como puedes decirle eso a una dama!-…

Gaara: lo siento por se tan directo…pero es la verdad sakura…. -_-!

Sakura: -siente la mano de gaara encima de uno de sus senos—que haces!...no me toques!...

Gaara: -intentando safarse—ahh"!... ya suéltame niña.. –

Sakura: -suelta a gaara, pero este aun no quitaba la mano de sakura—ya te solte …ahora suéltame tuu!...

Gaara:-sorprendido—lo siento….—ruborizado quita la mano del pecho de sakura.—no fue mi intención yo…no me di cuenta…

Sakura:…si como no…-escucha un grito—ahhh!—abraza a gaara nuevamente—ese grito era de shikamaru…no…sii…era de elll!...no puede ser….

Gaara: es verdad, ese grito vino de abajo… tal vez temari ya lo mato…

Sakura: ya deja de decir tonterías….

Gaara: ire a ver…

Sakura: no…no me dejes sola gaara…mejor esperemos a que llegue la luz si!...

Gaara: pero!...y si temari esta en problemas…

Sakura:- se prende la televisión de repente—ahh!...

Gaara: vez…ya regreso la luz…

Sakura: gaara…

Gaara:- ve a sakura que seguía abrazandolo…- quédate aquí sakura, no tardare…

Sakura: esta bien….—al cabo de unos minutos se vuelve a ir la luz—ahhh!... gaara!...—se levanta sel sofá—gaara?...donde estas?...temari?...shikamaru..—caminando por la casa en plena oscuridad, siente que alguien la jala ..—ahhh!...—la primera reacción que tubo fue cachetear a esa persona—

Gaara: aahhh!-tocandose la cara—no tenias porque hacer eso sakura…soy yoo!

Sakura: yo..lo siento gaara….pero dime que paso… porque tardaste tanto….

Gaara: no encontré ni a shikamaru ni a temari—se vuelve a prender la tele—tal vez salieron a comprar velas..

Sakura: velas?...

Gaara: bueno…solo era una suposición...—ve que sakura temblaba—tienes mucho miedo verdad?

Sakura: bueno…sii…nose gaara….nose…

Gaara: esta bien….vamos arriba…

Sakura: arriba?, para que…no…mejor quedemos aquí…

En eso se abre la puerta y entra kankuro con un disfraz de fantasma..

Kankuro:…buuu!...

Sakura:- ahhhhh!...—le tiro un puño que hizo ver estrellas a kankuro.—pero si es kankuro…

Gaara: ja!..—rie ante el acto de sakura—ajajajajajaja

Sakura: -voltea a ver a gaara—que miedo me das…-_-¡!...es la primera vez que te veo reir gaara

Gaara: pues si…no me había divertido tanto desde que mate a unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido…

Sakura: como puedes hablar asi!...te diviertes matando ala gente…

Gaara: claro que …ya no…solo que yo no le tengo miedo a nada…además se me hacia muy raro todo esto…y me dio mucha risa tu cara de temor…ajajaja

Sakura: gaara…eres un tonto..—empuja a gaara—

Gaara: eii…cuidado niña….

Sakura: vete al demonio…sube corriendo hacia donde iba a dormir…

Kankuro: ahh… mi caara..!...

Gaara:- ve como sakura se va molesta—(esa mocosa..)..—sube detrás de sakura…- toca la puerta—abre sakura


	6. tu mision y mis celos

Sakura: vete de aquí…deja en paz.. anda a asustar a otra persona …. idiota

Gaara:- tumba la puerta—que has dicho?...—la mira molesto

Sakura: lo que oiste…

Gaara: repítelo….

Sakura: idiota…sabes porque lo eres…porque solo un idiota como tu siendo supuestamente un kague trata asi a un ninja visitante…no pareces un buen kague

Gaara:-la toma de los brazos…- no te mato solo porque eres la subordinada de la hokague….crees que me tomaría la molestia de molestar a una ninja como tu…

Sakura: si me quieres lastimar, haslo..

Gaara: no vales la pena…

Sakura: -comienza a llorar—que?...

Gaara: eres la kunoichi mas devil que eh visto en mi vida, no vales nada!... te asustas por una estupidez….

Sakura: ahh!.., asi,….pues tu eres …

Gaara: di lo que quieras…. A mi no me importa…si hubiera sido por mi todo eso que paso..muerete del miedo….—la suelta y sale—

Sakura: ( porque me pasa todo esto a mi… lo odio!... lo detesto….)…. Tontooo!...

Con gaara

Gaara: que se ah creido para decirme tantas tonterías… es una irrespetuosa… -habre la puerta del baño….-_-¡!...que es lo que hacen aquí!..

Shikamaru: a pùes…nada

Temari: oímos todo lo que le dijiste a sakura, estuvo muy mal gaara…

Gaara: esa no es la pregunta que les hice…

Temari: yo no tengo porque contestar tus preguntas… vámonos shikamaru…..

Shikamaru: jeje..con permiso gaara..

Gaara: espera un momento…tu planeaste todo esto temari.. tu y kankuro..no es cierto..!

Temari: pues…era una broma para shikamaru…no sabia que esto podría pasar…

Gaara: gr…

Temari: tranquilo gaara, yo hare que ustedes se amisten…

Gaara: yo no necesito amistarme con nadie…

Temari: entoncs no veo el porque le dijiste tantas cosas a sakura..ella no tenia la culpa

Gaara: yo odio ala gente cobarde…

Temari: asi!...sakura solo tubo miedo…un miedo del cual tu no sabes porque eres frio..sin sentimientos…

Gaara: basta temari…

Temari: basta no gaara… tu solo hablas y hablas, se que no le tienes miedo a nada…pero eso no te da derecho a criticar el temor de los demás…

Shikamaru: eso es verdad…sakura es una mujer muy sensible…

Gaara: tu cállate…

Shikamaru: ¬_¬

Temari: tu no calles a nadie…esta casa también es mia.. y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí…vámonos shikamaru..

Gaara: ja…ahora nadie me respeta ..—se va asu cuarto-

Ala mañana siguiente

Sakura:-sale temprano de la casa del kazekague—hay..tengo que darme prisa..

Shionu: muy buenos días señorita sakura…

Sakura: ola shionu

Shionu: porque esa cara , que te paso?

Sakura: no quiero hablar de eso…U_U…

Shionu: muy bien sakura…no te preocupes… bueno vamos a trabajar…

Sakura: si…

Shionu: después de trabajar esta vez si nos iremos a tomar un café…

Sakura: jaja…claro que si..^_^..(shionu es muy alegre, tal vez pueda intentar conocerlo mejor)..

Shionu: ^_^

Al cabo de 3 horas

Sakura: ya estoy lista...^_^

Shionu: muy bien vamos…^_

Con gaara

Kankuro: hay gaara lo siento mucho….enverdad…

Gaara: no seas tonto!...(esa niña es una irrespetuosa e insolente )

Kankuro: yo creo que ayer te excediste…al decirle todo eso a sakura..

Gaara: ya déjame en paz….

Kankuro:…yo solo decía gaara…recuerda que ella nos esta ayudando mucho.. lo minimo que deberías hacer es pedirle disculpas…

Gaara: (creo que tiene razón…ayer le dije muchas cosas feas…)…lo siento…no puedo evitar se asi..

Kankuro: bueno cuando hoy venga a curarte gaara..pidele disculpas…

Gaara: tratare…pero…( ve que esta oscureciendo)…es tarde…- comienza hacer puño-

Kankuro: gaara calmate ya va a llegar..

Gaara: han pasado mas de 40 minutos kankuro…se supone que ella sigue ordenes…(si lo hace por venganza juro que me las pagara)..

Kankuro: no entiendo porque estas tan molesto gaara, si hace unos días no querias que nadie te revise

Gaara: ese es asunto mio kankuro..ella tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones…

Kankuro: quieres que la valla a buscar

Gaara: haslo.. kankuro…(no entiendo que me pasa, tal vez ayer me excedí mucho , hay… no puedo entender esta angustia, no me gusta nada…)

Con sakura y shionu

Sakura: estuvo delicioso ese café..^_^-caminando—

Shionu: si, es el mejor café que sirven en el pueblo—caminando—

Kankuro: sakura….—llama a sakura de lejos—

Sakura:-da media vuelta—es kankuro….

Kankuro: sakura, al fin te encuentro…..gaara te llama

Sakura: pues si me esta llamando que venga el mismo!..

Shionu: O_o..

Kankuro: gaara necesita que lo cures sakura…tu quedaste con el de esa manera

Sakura: pues parace que el esta bien…además …..el me dijo que su cuerpo era muy resistente…, a de estar bien…U_U…

Kankuro: sakura…ven porvavor…gaara puede venir y…(se armara algo feo aquí..!)

Sakura: no ire…y si quiere un favor mio!...pues que venga el!

Gaara: no es un favor lo que quiero… sino que cumplas con tu misión aquí..!

Sakura:-se da cuenta de la presencia de gaara- ¬_¬..ja..!

Shionu: bueno, creo que mejor me voy

Gaara: espera…shionu…- se hacerca a ellos-que hacias con sakura

Sakura: nos fuimos a tomar un café

Shionu: es verdad kazekague

Gaara: un café…(acaso ella dejo de ir a curarme solo por tomar un café con ese tipo)…. Tu sabias que ella tiene obligaciones como ninja huésped en esta aldea?

Shionu: si kazekague…-baja la mirada-

Gaara: y sabes también que tu tienes obligaciones como ninja huésped que también cierto…

Shionu: si, kazekague

Gaara: entonces deberas saber las obligaciones que les competen a cada uno de ustedes …

Shionu: si..U_U

Sakura: no veo que tiene que ver todo esto contigo gaara…solo tomamos un café y ya, ahora si quieres que te cure, vamos ala oficina…

Gaara: silencio…cuando yo hablo sakura tu tienes que callar..

Sakura: yo no me callo, esta bien…si nadie supo ponerte alto a ti.. pues yo no soy de tu aldea.. y no seguire tus reglas

Kankuro: sakura…

Shionu: lo siento kazekague

Gaara: vete shionu…luego hablaremos

Shionu: si kazekague..U_U…hasta mañana sakura

Sakura: shionu…..—mira a gaara—como puedes ser tan cruel con la gente…que es lo que te pasa

Gaara: en cuanto a ti..niña…o haces bien las cosas o mando un informe diciendo la mala ninja que eres aquí.. y que solo pierdes el tiempo.

Sakura: pero..

Gaara: ahora, lárgate a tu cuarto, y no salgas hasta que yo te mande la orden…

Sakura: yo.. saldré mañana tengo que ayudar en el hospital

Gaara: en esta aldea se hace lo que yo digo niña, lo que tu pienses u opines de mi no me interesan…aquí solo estas para recibir ordenes y acatarlas

Sakura: gaara…eres un idiota..- se va corriendo—

Kankuro: gaara, ella no hizo nada malo y lo sabes…

Gaara: no puedo soportar que una niña tan devil me falte al respeto, ahora vámonos kankuro….

Kankuro:..si.. hermano..


	7. no quiero tus disculpas

Mientras tanto En konoha

Neji: ja, pues será muy divertido…ir…

Tenten: claro que si

Ino: si!...

Lee: (solo quiero ver a sakura)

Hinata: pero que no esperaremos a naruto..?..

Sasuke: naruto llegara en unos cuntos minutos, y partiremos….

Neji: me alegra mucho verlo después de años!..

Naruto: a mi también me da mucho gusto verlos después de años amigos!..

Todos voltean a ver al dueño de la voz y al saber de quien era…todos van a abrazar a su amigo..

Hinata: na!...naruto-kun….

Ino: naruto…

Neji: naruto…

Sasuke: que bueno que llegaste naruto…yo..

Naruto: no tienes que decirme nada sasuke….stunade ya me lo dijo todo….

Sasuke: te dijo que iremos…

Naruto: si… pero de una vez te digo sasuke…que no ire a traer a sakura si ella esta bien…ire a visitar a gaara…

Sasuke: bien pues.. lo veremos… andando..

Todos: si!..

En suna por la noche

Sakura: - estaba echada en su cama—recuerdos(Gaara: en esta aldea se hace lo que yo digo niña, lo que tu pienses u opines de mi no me interesan…aquí solo estas para recibir ordenes y acatarlas )—comienza a llorar—yo no voy a obedecer a un líder que no respeta a los ninjas que tiene para ayudarle..—suspira—ya es muy tarde—tocan su puerta—quien es?

Joven: señorita, la están buscando

Sakura: quien?

Joven: es el kazekague

Sakura: (si no le dejo pasar es capaz de tumbar la puerta)….—suspira—que pase..

Joven: esta bien!...kazekague puede entrar…

Gaara: gracias..—abre la puerta—sakura…

Sakura: que es lo quieres…

Gaara:-la mira a los ojos—mañana tienes el día libre

Sakura: que?...

Gaara: si mira… eh revisado los archivos del hospital ,mañana vendrán otros ninjas que son especialistas en terapia psicológica, mañana darán una charlas a los ninjas y pues …solo eso… mañana no habrá heridos que atender

Sakura: a pues, entonces ire ala charla…

Gaara: no…

Sakura: ¬_¬…

Gaara: sakura, yo estuve pensando….en lo que paso, y quería pedirte disculpas..

Sakura: disculpas?..ja…después de todo lo que me dijo, asi de la nada me quiere pedir diculpas…

Gaara: esto es muy difícil para mi, yo nunca eh pedido disculpas a nadie…sakura… se que hice mal…. Al juzgarte y decirte tantas cosas

Sakura: pues…puedes irte con tus disculpas, yo no las quiero…

Gaara: (que rencorosa)..-_-¡!... mira niña lo que hago es un sacrificio

Sakura: pues yo no lo eh pedido que se sacrifique por mi!

Gaara: grr….ya me canse…nunca debi hacerle caso a temari…-mira a sakura—venir a perdirle disculpas a una mocosa…

Sakura:- se levanta de su cama—pues yo no le eh pedido que venga—comienza a caminar y se tropieza, pero antes de caer, con la velocidad que gaara poseía la sujeto rápidamente la cintura—ahhh!...

Gaara:..(que es lo que hago..)—la suelta—ten mas cuidado..

Sakura: - levanta su cabeza y lo ve a los ojos—lo..lo siento…-estaba muy sorprendida-

Gaara: - se ruboriza—bueno…yo…(que me pasa…porque tartamudeo tanto… me…jor me voy de aquí), bueno me tengo que ir!...hasta ma…

Sakura:..gaara…deseas que te cure ahora?...(tal vez no sea tan malo…)

Gaara:- la ve asombrado—que?...

Sakura:…para eso viniste no?...(…tal vez…la soledad hizo que sea haci).—lo mira a los ojos-

Gaara: bueno…(yo vine a decirte eso nada mas…)….si lo haras…no hay problema….—se quita la ropa y se sienta en la cama—(estoy muy nervioso…cada vez que me mira, me siento raro..)

Sakura:-comienza a colocar las manos en gaara y comienza a curarlo—( se que esta mal, que te cure..despues de haberme tratado tan mal…pero tiene razón…yo tengo que hacerlo porque es mi misión..)…gaara…ya termine… puede vestirse…

Gaara: si..—se pone su ropa—bueno pues, gracias…me tengo que ir…

Sakura: gaara…, tu no tienes día libre o algo asi…

Gaara: como?...bueno si.. pero en esos días también intento ocuparme en algo…

Sakura: mm…bueno…pensé que eras amargado, porque paras ocupado o algo asi.. muy estresado…pero veo que te gusta…ser asi…

Gaara: (hay si supieras…..)claro, bueno me voy…adiós sakura..

Sakura: hasta luego gaara….

Ala mañana siguiente

Sakura:-caminaba por la calle—hay ahora que tengo este día…nose que hacer…que aburrido…-_-¡!...

Temari: ola sakura!...^.^

Sakura: -voltea—ola temari…^_^

Temari: dime…tienes algo que hacer…?

Sakura:..pues no…tu hermano me dio el día..porque?...

Temari: alla…bueno….quieres ir a visitar a mi hermano…

Sakura: aa?...tal vez este ocupado…

Temari: que va…el dice que es muy ocupado su trabajo…pero casi siempre que voy.. lo veo haciendo….nada…XD…

Sakura: ajajaja…enserio…

Temari: claro que si…vamos?...

Sakura: esta bien…

Con gaara

Anciano: así es senior..^_^..

Gaara: me parece perfecto todo esto ….

Anciano: desde que llego esa jovencita…lo enfermos se están sanando rápidamente…kazekague , yo creo que seria mejor si se vuelve una kunohichi de suna no cree

Gaara: mm…a que se refiere…

Anciano: a que pertenesca ala aldea señor…asi , asi no solo tendremos a una buena ayudante y doctora…sino también una gran aliada…

Gaara: mm…déjeme pensarlo…

Anciano…si..^_^...a es verdad señor hay una señorita afuera que quiere verlo….

Gaara: asi?...pues que pase,….

Anciano: -abre la puerta—pase señorita..^_^…bien yo los dejo solos..

Matsuri: -entra a abrazar a gaara—gaara!...

Gaara: matsuri.!...—le corresponde el abrazo—

Matsuri: hay gaara, no soportaba ni un minuto mas sin verlo…^_^…..

Gaara: llegaste mas pronto de lo que creí matsuri…dime donde están los demás..

Matsuri: están en sus casas…yo quieria saludarlo primero gaara…^_^

Gaara: pues…gracias matsuri….pero ya sueltame—en eso se abre la puerta y entra temari y sakura…-

Temari: ola gaara..^_^….matsuri?..6.6

Sakura: 6.6…- ve que la chica seguía abrazando a gaara—creo que llegamos en un mal momento…(quien es esa chica, y porque abraza asi a gaara…..)—sakura sintió algo en su pecho que no sabia que era…-( siento una opresión en mi pecho…pero porque)…

Gaara: (es sakura..O_O….)matsuri acaba de llegar temari….

Temari: asi?...(debio haberse quedado mas tiempo en la misión…todo estaba tan bien…ahora lo estropeara todo!...)

Matsuri: ola temari…¬_¬…a mi también me da gusto verte…

Gaara: ya no peleen…matsuri…ya me saludaste..ahora puedes irte…

Matsuri: pero gaara-sama, yo quiero quedarme un rato mas con usted…^_^-vuelve a abrazar a gaara—

Temari: gr…

Sakura: (lo volvió a abrazar…tal vez ella es su novia….)—sintio un dolor en el estomado—

matsuri:-nota la presencia de la pelirrosa—quien es ella?...

gaara: a, ella es sakura…la nueva doctora del hospital…

temari: - con voz victoriosa—ella es la mejor kunohichi de konoha, sabias que esta curando las heridas de gaara?... y se quedara aquí…¬_¬…(siempre)

matsuri: que?...—ve a gaara—como es eso gaara-sama?...

gaara: no tengo porque explicártelo matsuri…U_U…puedes irte…( hay que metete es esta mocosa)

matsuri: pero…

temari: no discutas niña U_U … el kazekague te esta dando una orden, y debes cumplirla…

matsuri: gr…-se aleja—vendre a visitarlo mas tarde gaara-sama, adiós temari..—cuando paso por sakura le dio una mirada asesina…

sakura: -_-¡!...

temari: ¬_¬…oye gaara, no entiendo como sigues soportando a esa mocosa…. Cree que tiene derecho solo porque fuiste su sensei hace años..

gaara: solo le enseñe lo básico temari..U.U…..ademas

temari: además nada gaara… sabes perfectamente que esa mocosa, quiere algo contigo…

gaara: a mi no me interesa nada con ella, no me gustan las mocosas…U_U..(la verdad nunca me ah gustado nadie)…¬_¬- ve a sakura—y bien….que le trae por aquí niña, hoy no me tiene que curar o si?

Sakura: a?...pues..yo…solo…vine a acompañar a temari nada mas!

Temari: pasábamos por aquí, y dije….ire a visitar a mi hermanito, que siempre para ocupadito, haciendo NADA…

Gaara:… -_-¡!... se como no….bueno pues yo acave temprano hoy, ya estaba apunto de salir…

Temari: asi?...entoncs porque no vas con sakura a tomar algo, mientras yo preparo una cena, para que vengan a cenar hoy..^_^

Sakura: yo creo que no temari…después de la ultima vez….

Gaara: por mi esta bien…¬_¬

Temari: ja!...okey…ve sakura…^_^

Sakura: pero….—suspira—esta bien…-sale de la torre con gaara—porque decidiste salir conmigo…

Gaara: -la mira—no veo el porque no…

Sakura:-lo mira asombrada—pensé que yo te caia bien…

Gaara: y es verdad….¬_¬

Sakura:…-_-¡!...

Gaara: temari y kankuro me hicieron cambiar de parecer respecto a ti…

Sakura: que?

Gaara: si..pues…me dijeron que como eres huésped aquí, es mejor que te sientas mas familiarizada conmigo que soy el kazekague…

Sakura:…no tenias que ser tan sincero….osea que solo lo haces por cumplimiento ….

Gaara: noo…

Sakura: O_O

Gaara: también porque….(que me pasa, es la verdad,…solo lo hago por cumplimiento o no?..)

Sakura: porque que?...

Gaara: pues…por..porq…porque…(porque tartamudeo tanto…esta niña me hace sentir muy raro…) …oye…yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones…

Sakura: -_-¡!...lo siento…

Voz: miren nada mas…me puedes decir que haces aquí gaara-sama ?...

Sakura y gaara voltean: -_-¡!


	8. la llegada de un amigo

Gaara: que haces aquí matsuri?

Matsuri: lo mismo le pregunto a usted..gaara-sama…que hace aquí…

Sakura: solo..vinimos a caminar un rato nada…mas…

Gaara: no tienes porque darle explicaciones sakura….y tu matsuri, no te ordene que fueras a tu casa…

Matsuri: yo iba a mi casa…cuando los vi juntos…

Gaara: y?...

Matsuri: como que y?...gaara- sama, que no se supone que esta trabajando…

Gaara: no me cuestiones niña…

Matsuri: pero..

Gaara: sin peros, yo no tengo porque explicarte nada…no es ovio…

Matsuri: entonces estas con esa mujer?...

Gaara: (que te importa!...)…-mira a sakura—y si estoy con ella que…

Sakura: aaa….-

Matsuri:…no puede estar con nadie gaara-sama, yo…yo quiero estar con usted..

Gaara: matsuri….ya te eh dicho que no te metas en mis cosas…la única razón por la que soy amable contigo es porque …

Matsuri: ya lose…porque fue mi sensei…no tiene porque repetirlo…-mira a sakura con odio— fea!...chicle…

sakura: hay…yo no peleo por estupideces que dices…

Matsuri: como te atreves a salir con gaara-sama…sabias que el …

sakura: yo no se nada… nose porque se pone asi por un hombre….si el la trata mal..no debe seguir asi…

Matsuri: yo nunca me dare por vencida…

Gaara: sigue intentado lo que quieras matsuri…sabes perfectamente que mantendré mi respuesta como un NO!...

Sakura: gaara basta!...no tiene porque tratarla asi….

Gaara: nnpp….bien pues…vámonos…

Sakura: ..—mira con lastima a matsuri—lo siento..yo…

Matsuri: cállate…

Sakura: -_-¡!...—se aleja junto con gaara—gaara digame porque es asi con ella?...

Gaara: no me gustan las mujeres que se regalan y que son fáciles…

Voz: a quien le has dicho fácil!...

Gaara y sakura voltean: O_O

Gaara: parece que hoy tenemos muchas visitas…

Sasuke: responde, monstruo…a quien le has dicho fácil?...

Lee: sakura, es una hermosa flor..y jamas se regalaría ante nadie, es mas….ella…

Neji: ya cállense chicos, creo que malinterpretaron las cosas ….

Sakura: que hacen todos aca…O_O

Ino: pues…vinimos por ti sakura….^_^

Tenten: si^_^

Hinata: vi..ni..mos too…dos…

Gaara: -_-¡!...—nota la presencia de un viejo amigo—O_O…na…naruto?...

Sakura: -sombrada—na..naruto, eres tu…..—corre y abraza a su amigo-naruto!...

Gaara: -asombrado por el acto de la dueña de los ojos jade—(porque lo abraza de esa manera…que este dolor en mi pecho….siento…siento…una ira repentina…)…-trago saliva—

Naruto:- suelta su amiga—gaara! …amigo mio…-va y le da la mano—me alegro que cuidaras a mi sakura…

Gaara: ( a su sakura…acaso naruto…esta con sakura..)—ve a sakura—gra…gracias amigo…

Naruto: y bien pues…pensamos quedarnos unos cuantos días…a ver…

Neji: la verdad vinimos por sakura…

Gaara:-le da una mirada asesina a neji—vinieron por sakura?...

Sasuke: sakura, nunca debio haber salido de konoha que es su hogar…..

Sakura: cállate sasuke…yo estoy aquí de misión…no se porque tanta preocupacion amigos…

Ino: sasuke se preocupo mucho por ti sakura…

Hinata: ..sii..siii…

Tenten: sakura, tu sabes perfectamente porque es…

Naruto: bueno bueno bueno….donde nos alojaremos…

Sakura: pues…pueden ir ala posada…donde estoy…

Ino:…en una posada?:…

Sasuke: es mejor una posada, que estar junto con gaara…

Gaara: que dijiste…

Sasuke: lo que oiste….

Tenten: ya dejen de pelear….neji…diles algo…

Neji: yo estoy de acuerdo con sasuke…

Gaara:…que?...gr…..

Neji: ¬_¬

Naruto: bueno bueno…quiero ir de una vez a dejar mis cosas… y de ahí, buscare un lugar donde vendan ramen…¬_¬

Gaara:..los matare en otro momento…

Sasuke: eso lo veremos…

Sakura: sasuke..ya vasta…tu también gaara….

Sasuke:-sorprendido—que?...

Sakura: gaara, vamos acompañarlos a dejar sus cosas si?...

Gaara: - mas calmado -si…..vengan…

Todos fueron llevados por gaara y sakura hacia la posada, en cuando les mostraron sus respectivas habitaciones, gaara no dejaba de ver a sasuke y a neji….

Neji: ¬_¬

Gaara: ¬_¬

Sasuke: que tanto me vez arenero….ò_ò

Gaara: ( te matare…)—comenzo a rodear a sasuke con su arena—

Sakura: ya basta…sasuke, deja de molestar a gaara...y tu gaara, deja ya de ser tan impultivo…

Gaara: gr….—miraba con rabia a sasuke—vamos sakura….

Sakura:…si…

Naruto: a donde van?...

Gaara: ira a mi casa…a cenar…..—ve a sakura—tu estas invitado naruto—ve a los demás y luego ve a sakura, adivinando sus pensamientos—ustedes si desean ir pueden venir…

Gaara, llevo a los demás a su casa… y en cuando temari habrio la puerta se sorprendio, pero se puso muy feliz…l tener mas invitados que adulen su comida…, preparo una mesa mas grande les sirvió a todos…..en cuando terminaron de cenar…. Temari junto con las chicas comenzaron ordenar la mesa mientras que los demás se iban despidiendo y se retiraban…

Neji: no vendrás con nosotros sakura…

Gaara: sakura…se quedara un rato aca…

Sasuke: porque…

Naruto: jejejejeje…(aquí hay mucho viento de celos…^_^)

Tenten: estas segura de quedarte sakura…

Sakura:-ve a gaara – si… eh… gaara quiere hablar contigo de algo..verdad gaara..

Gaara: O_O..a …si….

Hinata: esta bien…sa…kura…

Sasuke: yo te esperare aquí sakura…

Naruto: no…ven sasuke..vamonos.. sakura estará bien..gaara…-ve a gaara—cuida de mi hermana…

Gaara: ( ahora si que estoy confundido…hace una horas dijo que era su sakura, ahora dijo su hermana….-_-¡!..) si naruto..(lo mismo no puedo decir de neji ni del uchiha, se ve que ellos tienen un interés especial por sakura)…

Lee: te esperaremos despiertos hasta que llegues, mi hermosa flor de loto!...

Gaara:( corrijo….neji, uchiha, y el rarito..-_-)….¬_¬

Temari: -se despide de todos—tu también te iras shikamaru

Shikamaru: pues si, voy a vigilar que no hagan tonterías estos…^_^

Temari: esta bien…cuídate mucho..

Shikamaru: esta bien temari, hasta mañana

Temari: si …-cierra la puerta y sube a su cuarto—

Sakura: ahora si gaara, porque pediste que me quedara mas tiempo…

Gaara: a?...pues….


	9. desifrando sentimientos

Sakura: y bien?...

Gaara: vamos a mi cuarto!...

Sakura: O_o…a tu cuarto…pero…

Gaara:-ya subiendo las escaleras—y bien vendrás o no?...

Sakura: -hizo un gesto de YA QUE!..- …-_-¡!

Gaara:- espero que sakura pasara y cerro la puerta- ¬_¬

Sakura:- se puso nerviosa cuando cerro la puerta—….porque cierra la puerta…

Gaara: me gusta mi privacidad…

Sakura:… mmm…dime de que querias hablar

Gaara: -se acerca a sakura—dime que sientes por naruto…

Sakura: -algo nerviosa-que?...a que lleva tu pregunta..por…que me preguntas eso…

Gaara: respóndeme…

Sakura: naruto, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia…pero porque me preguntas eso…

Gaara:-suspira aliviado—dime…porque cuando hablamos en la tarde naruto dijo mi sakura…, que eres tu de el?...

Sakura: que?...—algo molesta—yo solo soy su amiga,el me quiere como una hermana, por eso se refierio asi… nada mas…

Gaara: -algo nervioso—(porque siento estes sentimiento de querer saber que significan esos hombre en su vida…acaso…son los sentimientos de los que me hablo kankuro hace tiempo...)….—la mira los ojos y se acerca mas—quiero que me digas…entonces…que significa para ti…neji…o el rarito….

Sakura:…la verdad…neji no lo se….lee?...pues..el siempre dijo que me amaba…yo nose la verdad…no me interesa todo eso…

Gaara: y sasuke…

Sakura: sasuke….

Gaara: tu lo amas verdad…(que estúpida pregunta…es obvio que si….pero no entiendo porque me siento tan mal…)

Sakura: no se porque me pregunta todo eso…acaso yo le eh preguntado por la chica que estaba con usted en la torre…

Gaara: ella fue mi alumna nada mas…todos lo saben…

Sakura: si pero yo no le voy preguntado por eso….

Gaara: …yo solo tenia curiosidad…nada mas

Sakura: curiosidad….

Gaara: yo nunca eh tenido sentimientos hacia nadie…-se acerca aun mas a sakura—por eso quiero saber porque siento esto…

Sakura:-siente que su corazón late rápidamente—y..que es lo que usted siente…(porque siento esto…porque siento mi corazón saltar asi…)

Gaara:- se para al frente de ella y comienza a oler sus cabellos—yo…- se separa de ella y la mira—quiero saber que siente por mi

Sakura:-respiraba agitadamente—que?...

Gaara: dime sakura…que es lo que sientes por mi…

Sakura: como puede preguntarme eso…yo…

Gaara: solo es una pregunta….contestamela…

Sakura: no pues…yo..nose….porque me pregunta todo esto..

Gaara:-la mira a los ojos y se acerca poco a poco a sus labios—(quiero saber que sabor tienen tus labios…quiero descubrir estos sentimientos que me atormentan)…-sakura…te puedo besar?...

Sakura:-asombrada—que?...—comenzo a temblar—

Gaara puso una mano en su mejilla y acaricio su rostro, sakura se veía extremadamente hermosa y tentadora a los ojos de gaara y sin decir mas junto sus labios con los finos labios de sakura, al principio gaara no sabia muy bien el porque lo hacia, pero después de que sintiera su corazón arder por primera vez, profundizo mas el beso, sakura por su parte se quedo en shock, pero después correspondio el beso…

Sakura:( gaara me beso….el kazekague me esta besando…O_O…)—el cuerpo de sakura temblaba—

Gaara: (correspondio el beso, acaso siente lo mismo que yo…pero…nose muy bien que son estos sentimientos….)—temblorosamente coloco su otra mano…alrededor de su fina cintura…y sakura, con temor coloco una mano por su nuca y la otra por sus cabellos..—(esto siente tan bien…siento mucho ardor en mi cuerpo…)

Gaara comenzó a recorrer con su manos el fino y bien formado cuerpo de su acompaniante hasta que llego a sus caderas y las sujeto para alzar a sakura y cargarla hasta su cama, la deposito con extremo cuidado, y acaricio el rostro de la chica, esta se separo de el para tomar un poco de aire, sus mejillas estaban rojas lo que le hacían ver adorable y aun mas hermosa , en cuanto se separaron se miraron a los ojos…deseosos, correspondiendo a cada uno de sus sentimientos, los cuales no tenían dudas en ese momento …en eso gaara recordo lo que paso dos días antes en su casa

Flash

Sakura: -siente la mano de gaara encima de uno de sus senos—que haces!...no me toques!...

Gaara: -intentando safarse—ahh"!... ya suéltame niña.. –

Sakura: -suelta a gaara, pero este aun no quitaba la mano de sakura—ya te solte …ahora suéltame tuu!...

Gaara:-sorprendido—lo siento….—ruborizado quita la mano del pecho de sakura.—no fue mi intención yo…no me di cuenta…

Fin del flash

Gaara: (en ese momento, pude sentir el pecho de sakura…eran muy suaves…)—vio los labios de sakura y los volvió a besar—( sus senos eran grandes y muy suaves)

Gaara coloco una mano encima de uno de sus senos, y con la otra comenzó a desabrochar la bluza de su companiera , sakura suspiro, al sentir un extranio placer de sentir las manos del kazekague encima de ella, cuando gaara termino de desabrocharle la bluza se la quito y dejo de besarla para observas su bien formado pecho, cual después de admirarlos y desearlos , con sus manos comenzó

a masajear sus senos , sakura no podía creer hasta que punto podrían llegar en ese momento, solo se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos , sakura con sus manos acariciaba el abdomen del chico sintiendo todo el placer que podría sentir una mujer… sakura lo deseaba tanto como el… no sabían como ni donde, habían llegado tales sentimientos entre ellos, pero se dejaban llevar

sakura rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de su chico pelirrojo y comenzó a besarlo con deseo y placer, esto le hacia sentir bien a gaara, le encantaba, le exitaba sentir que sakura quería tomarlo al igual que el la quería a ella, gaara separo sus labios con los de ella para tomar uno de sus senos , lo cual sakura al sentir su boca en su piel, arqueo su espalda y respiraba agitada, gaara desabrocho el brazier de sakura y besaba, lamia y mordia suavemente los senos de ella, le encantaba, los dos chicos estaban en las nubes, el corazón de gaara latia en frenesi, este sentía su cuerpo arder, y se quito la remera, dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen, sakura estaba marabillada por el hombre que la tocaba.. , ella con sus labios comenzó a depositar cada beso por todos lados de su abdomen

sakura: -dando besos se le escapo unas palabras—gaara…ahh!... te amo!...

Gaara: -no lo podía creer… la hermosa chica que el deseaba tanto lo amaba , esto solo aumento el deseo del chico—(sakura, …yo también te amo…)

Gaara sintió mucho dolor y una inquietud inimaginable entre sus piernas, sabia que la quería poseer, quito el short junto con las bragas que sakura traía puesta, y con sus manos comenzó acariciar su espalda, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo hasta que llego a su intimidad, sakura estaba completamente desnuda, a merced de gaara, ella lo deseaba tanto como el, con sus manos comenso hacer un tipo de presión en su intimidad, y comenzó a acariciarla, sakura gemia, gaara se excitaba y mas cuando sakura con ayuda de el removio su pantalón, sakura noto el miembro de gaara completamente erecto, esta acaricio su miembro, mientras miraba a gaara con deseo, gaara solo tragaba saliva y no aguantaba mas, tenia que hacerla suya o no resistiria…se puso en posición, sakura estaba debajo de el esperando a que el la tome, gaara dudaba, ya que no tenia experiencia, ninguno tenia experiencia, y comenzó a entrar poco a poco en ella, sintiendo las unias de sakura que marcaban su espalda, pero eso a el no le importo, el sentía muy estrecha la intimidad de sakura, sentía un enorme placer y alegría al saber que seria el primero, y cuando por fin…decidio darle la embestida final para romper la barrera de sakura y hacerla suya …

Temari:-toco la puerta—gaara estas ahí?...


	10. planes y consejos

Gaara:- estaba asombrado—si, temari que pasa?...

Temari: amm pues…ah venido neji y tenten preguntando por sakura…no sabes donde esta?...

Gaara: a…-mira a sakura a los ojos—no temari, yo estoy descansando..

Temari: a bueno…les dire…-se va—

Sakura:- agitada—creo, que me tengo que ir…

Gaara: -traga saliva—si… yo…- ve la posición en la que seguían y ninguno lo podía creer,hasta donde llego su deseo—ve..—se levanta y comienza a vestirse al igual que sakura—

Sakura: -ya vestida mira a gaara—( no puedo creer que aya pàsado todo esto)…bueno me marcho..yo…

Gaara: si..descuida…- el corazón de gaara estaba triste porque su amada se iba pero estaba feliz porque ya sabia que sus sentiemientos eran correspondidos y no temia por ellos—eh…

Sakura: -– se acerca a gaara, no sabia como despedirse de el, después de lo que paso, era o besarlo en los labios o solo irse—descansa gaara – le dio un beso en la mejilla—cuando dio media vuelta sintió unos fuertes brazos rodea su cintura –( gaara…)

Gaara: - el sabia lo que sentía, ya no tenia dudas—sakura..-la suelta y la voltea para que mire hacia el—descansa—le da un beso en los labios, lo cual sakura le corresponde….—

Sakura: - cuando deja de besarla ella se toca los labios y se va—

Con los chicos

Sasuke: como que sakura no esta con el…(ese maldito!..)

Neji: temari, nos dijo que sakura se fue…

Tenten: cierto…

Naruto: ya dejen a sakura en paz, ya vendrá…..no ah pasado mucho tiempo

Lee: han pasado mas de 42 minutos naruto….eso te parece poco

Naruto: -sacandose cera de sus oídos—dijiste algo ¬_¬

Sasuke: ella no puede estar asi…en un lugar que no conoce…

Hinata: yo..yo creo..que.. sakura… tal..vez…fue…a tomar un.. po..poco de…aire…

Ino: yo pienso lo mismo…- en eso se oye un ruido y todos salen a ver(ya que se encontraban en un solo cuato para conversar)-¬_¬..m…

Sakura: ola chicos….

Naruto: donde andabas sakura…

Sakura: a pues…

Sasuke: dinos la verdad

Sakura: a pues estaba afuera caminando…

Sasuke: asi –se acerca a sakura y nota que su cabello estaba un poco despeinada y – que es eso—le sacudio el hombre que tenia un poco de arena—estuviste con el arenero verdad

Sakura: ya déjame en paz…cuando yo vine hacia aquí me tropecé y me cai…

Ino: tranquila sakura…

Neji: por donde andabas tan distraída que te caíste

Sakura:- mira mal a neji—yo puedo andar por donde quiera—sale del cuarto y se encierra en su cuarto—hay no soporto que me traten asi…-recuerda lo que paso con gaara—pero…-se toca los labios—es la primera vez que sentí esto…-recuerda cuando gaara la beso—es la primera vez que alguien me besa…-se hecha en su cama e intenta dormir—

Con los chicos

Neji: que dije?...

Ino: hay pues sakura ya esta grande como para que le reclamen algo no…

Sasuke: ella tiene que entender que nos preocupamos mucho…(sakura no puede andar con ningún arenero….no lo permitiré…ella tiene que ser mia)

Naruto: pero no entiendo de que tanto se molestan..sakura puede hacer lo que quiera…y con quien quiera….

Neji: que quieres decir naruto?...

Lee: siii

Naruto: es mas que ovio…(me eh dado cuenta desde que llegue que gaara tiene un interés especial por sakura) …

Tenten: bueno, ya dejemos de estar asi…estamos de vagaciones….digo de vacaciones, hay que relajarnos chicos…

Hinata: es..ver….dadd…

Ino: sabe…eh oído, que por las entradas traseras de suna hay unos manantilaes deliciosos…

Tenten: manatiales?...

Neji: pues…unas aguas termanes no nos vendrían mal..para desestresarnos…

Tenten: pues siiii!...

Ino: siii!...mañana hablare con el kazekague para ver si pasado mañana, podríamos ir….

Lee: y porque pasado?... y no mañana?...

Ino: porque mañana, tenemos que….IR DE COMPRAS!...

Sasuke:( no otra vez..)…¬_¬

Naruto: jjejejejejeje…

Tenten: me parece bien…tenemos que comprar

Hinata: ropas…de….ba..nio…

Tenten: bueno si, en las aguas termanes también se entra con ropa de baño…ya que hay algunas personas que les gusta espiar—ve a lee—

Neji: ¬_¬

Sasuke: bueno, entoncs debemos esperar…U.U….ahora todos salgan de mi habitación…que quiero dormir!...

Naruto: vayámonos…-todos salieron—hasta mañana chicos

Todos: hasta mañana

Con gaara

Gaara:-estaba hechado en su cama tocándose los labios—(el sabor de sus labios…el olor de su piel, es embriagador…..)…..sakura…..—suspira—que me hiciste….

Kankuro: -toca la puerta—gaara?...

Gaara: que!...

Kankuro: puedo pasar…?

Gaara: nnn….esta abierto –se levanta y se siento en su cama—dime que paso

Kankuro:- entra—hace un momento vinieron neji y tenten, que paso?

Gaara: nada, solo vinieron a molestar…

Kankuro: yo vi que sakura salio de tu cuarto luego de que ellos se fueron…

Gaara:- lo miro con rabia—asi…

Kankuro: tranquilo gaara, calmate, yo no dire nada…

Gaara: pues mas te vale…sino quieres morir…

Kankuro: sabes, que yo soy tu hermano mayor….puedes confiar en mi gaara, yo también soy hombre…

Gaara: -suspira—si kankuro…lo se…. –vuelve a suspirar—

Kankuro: dime gaara… que clase de relación tienes con sakura

Gaara: no se a que lleva tu pregunta kankuro…

Kankuro: sakura…salio sonriendo…de aquí…

Gaara: asi?..—sonrie—

Kankuro: por tu expresión, es algo bueno no..?

Gaara: -lo mira—no tengo nada que decir kankuro….

Kankuro:- sonríe—jejejeje…eres todo un sabaku no gaara!...—se levanta y va a palmearle el hombro en senial de victoria—

Gaara: O_O

Kankuro: y dime..que pose hicieron….cuantas veces lo hicieron hermano…bueno no creo que sean muchas por el tiempo...¬_¬…espero que ayas durado gaara…porque las mujeres..se artan cuando un hombre no dura en la cama…y..

Gaara: para eso querias hablar BAKA!...

Kankuro: yayaya…hermanito no te enojes conmigo…ahora…yo tengo que aconsejarte hermano…U_U…

Gaara: aconsejarme?...

Kankuro: sip..U_U..—se sienta al lado de gaara y rodera sus hombres con su brazo—escucha gaara….¬_¬ —con misterio—ahora que sakura es tuya…

Gaara:-escuchaba atentamente…- si? O_O

Kankuro: no debes dejar que nadie mas la toque…¬_¬….en especial debes alejarla de esos hombres que la rodean gaara…sakura es una mujer…extremandamente bella

Gaara: (tiene razón)….¬_¬

Kankuro: (claro que la tengo)…debes hacer que cada dia…ella te ame mas!...

Gaara: sii!...

Kankuro: debes hacer que ella no desee a nadie mas que a ti….¬_¬

Gaara: siii!...-_-¡!

Kankuro: ella es ahora tuya gaara!...

Gaara: siiii!...

Kankuro: tuyaa!...

Gaara: siii!...

Kankuro: diloo!...

Gaara: sii!...-_-¡!

Kankuro: DILOO!...

Gaara: es mia!...

Kankuro: mas fuerte!...

Gaara: ES MIAAA!...—levantaba sus manos-

Temari: quien es tuya gaara?...

Gaara: O_O..—voltea…-

Kankuro: O_o…. Aaa…pues… la …la…libertad…!...

Gaara: - mira a kankuro—aa?...

Temari: estos están mas locos que antes….-_-¡!...ahora vayan a dormir…-se va—

Kankuro: -se acerca a gaara—recuérdalo gaara…recuerda lo que hablamos….—se va-

Gaara: si kankuro….—cierra su puerta y se hecha en su cama—sakura…( eres lo único bueno que me ah pasado en la vida…)—sonríe y cierra los ojos -


	11. ella no es para ti!

Ala mañana siguiente en el hospital…

Sakura: muy bien…tienes que tomar esto dos veces al dia…

Ninja: y esto calmara, estos dolores…

Sakura: claro que si…

Ninja:- con brillo en los ojos—gracias …muchísimas gracias…T-T….—se levanta y se va

Sakura: no hay de que…^_^….—mira a su alrededor-…no hay nadie mas?...

Shionu: ola sakura…

Sakura: ola shionu….dime…no hay mas pacientes..

Shionu: pues…hoy solo vienieron ellos…

Sakura: mm..en ese caso me voy….^_^

hionu: la veo muy feliz sakura…

Sakura: pues sii!...^_^…lo estoy…

Shionu: ^_^me alegro … y puedo saber quien es el duenio de tu felicidad…

Sakura: a pues..—comienza a pensar en gaara- ^_^…jijijiji…no te lo puedo decir…^_^

Shionu: pues no importa..^_^…pero ya que estas muy feliz…vamos a comer un helado.-…

Sakura: a pues….no puedo…tengo que ir a revisar a gaara

Shionu: aa…-semblante triste—pero…no..no importa..seniorita…^_^! ….de todas maneras gracias

Sakura: no hay por donde…^_^-se aleja…

Shionu:-suspira—hay señorita sakura…. Si usted supiera…(mis sentimientos)…

Con gaara

Temari: siii!...gaara anda di que siiii

Gaara: U_U….

Ino: vamos gaara…si… has que se habrá mañana…hoy iremos a comprar … o_u

Tenten: queremos relajarnos, y sabemos que aca en suna están los mejores manantiales…

Gaara: pero …

Temari: vamos gaara!...

Gaara:- suspira—esta bien…pero hay un pequeño problema..

Tenten: cual…

Gaara: los manantiales…son mixtos….y…

Ino: hay…no importa…quien va a querer verlos a esos feo..^_^

Temari: ^_^…(shikamaru)…-se ruborisa—

Gaara: ¬_¬….

Sakura:- toca la puerta—puedo pasar?...

Gaara:…-sonrie—( es sakura…)…pasa…

Tenten: ¬_¬ ino…viste lo mismo que yo vi…

Ino:…siii…-_-¡!

Sakura: ola…buenas tardes gaara…^_^….temari….ino?..O_O….tenten?...O_o

Temari: sakura!...—se acerca a su amiga—también iras con nosotras verdad?...^_^

Sakura: jejejejeje…^_^…claro que si…pero a donde?...

Temari: nos vamos a los manantiales de suna!...^_^….

Sakura: a los manantiales..?...

Temari: sii…vendrás no?...

Sakura:…pues no lo se…yo…

Matsuri:-estaba detrás de la puerta oyendo toda la conversación—los manantiales.. ja…yo también ire…- se retira de la puerta antes de que alguien sepa que estaba ahí-

Temari: -abraza por el hombro a su amiga—vamos sakura…^_^….nos divertiremos mucho!...^_^…. Dentro de una 1 hora..iremos a comprar los trajes de banio…^_^….te veras muy linda en uno…^_^…porque tienes una hermosa figura…^_^

Tenten: es verdad…sakura…^_^

Ino: ^_^

Gaara:- recuerda lo que paso ayer en la noche, cuando vio a sakura desnuda ante el…- hay!...

Temari: ^_^…gaara tu también vendrás no…

Gaara: temari….yo no podre ir…porq..

Temari: ya hable con kankuro…, y me dijo que se quedaría encantado cuidando tu oficina ..^_^..

Gaara: -_-¡!...

Temari: entonces es si…muy bien…sakura… cura a mi hermano pronto…y baja para ir a comprar…- sale junto con las demás y cierra la puerta.-

Sakura: ahh…pues…esta bien…-_-¡!

Gaara:-mira a sakura—dormiste bien?

Sakura: pues si…gracias…

Gaara: me alegro …^_^

Sakura: mas tarde ire a ver a shionu, para invitarlo a ir también…^_^

Gaara: a shionu?...que te traes con el?...

Sakura: O_o…nada…es mi amigo, y no veo nada de malo en invitarlo…

Gaara: pues…no le diras nada….

Sakura: porque no…

Gaara: el tiene trabajo en el hospital…

Sakura: y yo también…

Gaara: tu tienes el permiso…por la misión de curarme a mi… el no..

Sakura: pero…

Gaara: sin peros sakura….tienes que obedecer….

Sakura: -lo mira con enojo— porque te cae tan mal?...

Gaara: no me cuestiones….

Sakura: pues…yo no te cuestiono…. Solo no entiendo porque tanto remordimiento hacia el?...el no te ah hecho nada….

Gaara: no se porque tanta defensa contra el…dime acaso lo quieres?...

Sakura: no… tu sabes que no..:!

Gaara: entonces deja de defenderlo tanto…

Sakura: gaara yo…

Gaara: -se quita la ropa y se acerca a sakura—cúrame de un vez y ve con las chicas que te esperan…

Sakura: si…-baja la mirada…-(porque tanto enojo…no entiendo porque tanto enojo contra shionu)—después de unos minutos—termine…U_U

Gaara: -vistiendose—esta vez no demoraste mucho

Sakura: no…tus heridas están sanando…muy pronto no necesitaras que te cure….

Gaara:...eso quiere decir que te iras?...

Sakura: no…mi misión es ayudar a esta aldea …después la fiesta que es dentro de unos cuantos días ire a visitar cada familia, a ver si hay alguien que me necesite…

Gaara: sakura…(tu solo estas aca por tu misión)— sintió un dolor en el pecho—

Sakura: bueno me retiro… con su permiso gaara

Gaara: esta bien sakura…

Con las chicas

Temari: ahí baja sakura…

Sakura: bueno nos vamos?...

Ino: si!...

Las chicas fueron a comprar y se provaron mucha para ver cual les quedaba mejor..

Temari: yo elegiré este..^_^…queda muy bien con mis ojos!...—había comprano un viquini y un pareo morado—

Hinata: yoo…yoo este…-habia elegido un biquini color azul con una pareola negra—

Tenten: bueno…entoncs yo elegiré esto..^_^- era un triquini marron blondado con un pareo negro—

Ino: yo este…^_^…- era un biquini blanco, con un pareo amarillo

Todas miraron a sakura que estaba un poco indecisa

Temari: que pasa sakura…

Sakura: mmm…U_U…no se cual llevar…

Ino: yo te ayudare…a elegir…^_^…

Sakura: tu ino?...

Ino: tu sabes yo tengo excelentes gustos…

Sakura: si pero yo quiero una ropa de banio…no ir desnuda…

Ino…ya sakura..-.-¡…no seas asi…-coje un biquini – mira este esta precioso…^_^

Temari: es verdad…esta bellísimo….

Sakura: esta bien..-_-¡!—las chicas escogieron un biquini solor negro con un pareo blanco para sakura—

Temari: jejeje…te veras super sakura…

Sakura: jejeje….si… gracias…bueno..ahora tengo que irme…

Temari: a donde sakura…

Sakura: jeje…tengo algo que hacer…^_^…

Temari: bueno…nos vemos maniana, chau…

Sakura: jejej…si…adiós chicas….—se marcha…

Mientras en el hospital

Shionu: de que quería hablar conmigo kazekague—se acerca a gaara-

Gaara: sabes perfectamente de que es…

Shionu: - lo ve a los ojos—si lo supiera no le preguntaría, aunque…puedo adividar….es por la señorita sakura cierto…

Gaara: no quiero que te acerques a ella shionu

Shionu: lo siento señor kazekague…pero no puedo ir en contra de mis sentimientos…yo..

Gaara: puedes tragarte tus sentimientos…sabes bien que lo único que te mantiene aquí eran tus habilidades curativas…pero con sakura aquí, ya no eres necesario, y puedo hacer que te vallas cuando yo quiera…

Shionu: si señor…usted puede hacer que renuncie en el hospital…pero no mis sentimientos…yo señor…quería pedirle que deje que pueda hacer mi vida aquí…eh estado tantos años aquí que ya me acostumbre, y quiero vivir aquí…hacer mi familia…. Y tal vez…formalizar algo con la señorita sakura…

Gaara:- lo mira con desprecio y odio—no vuelvas a mencionar a sakura, sacala de tus planes shionu, ella no es para ti…

Shionu: yo le respeto mucho señor kazekague…pero yo creo que usted se esta metiendo en algo que un kazekague no debería

Gaara: que?...—se acerca mas a shionu- que clase de relación tiene usted con sakura…

Shionu: solo una relación profesional señor…. Y es porque sakura es especial…

Gaara: que tan especial es para ti….

Shionu: -lo mira—cada vez que la veo… su sonrisa… su rostro ….su cuerpo…hace que despierte una pascion en mi señor….no se como describir lo que siento por ella,pero no veo el porque….de su molestia señor…

Gaara: -se llenaba de ira—ya te lo eh dicho shionu ….ella no es para ti!...

Shionu: tan poco para usted señor kazekague…yo se que al levantarle la voz mi vida corre riesgo…porque todos sabemos como es….yo se que usted puede matarme cuando quiera o si yo le estorbo en sus planes… pero yo…yo jamas haría sufrir ala señorita sakura….porque yo la amo!

Gaara:- que dices..?...—hace punio—

Shionu: no crei que esas palabras saldrían de mi boca señor…pero es la verdad… y no me da miedo decirlas…pero yo…ahun no puedo entender porque se interesa tanto en la señorita sakura….y en que yo me aleje de ella…acaso ella.. siente algo por mi…

Gaara: -sonrie maliciosamente—jajaja no me hagas reir….

Shionu: entonces porque tanto le molesta que me acerque yo a ella…- lo mira—o esque usted siente algo por ella…

Gaara: yo siento si!...siento mucho por ella…. Pero yo no tengo miedo de que tal vez alguien como tu intente quitármela de la mente…

Shionu: señor kazekague yo jamas dejare de acercarme a ella

Gaara: eso…si ella quiere…

Shionu: ella es la chica mas hermosa que eh conocido…tal vez es malo para mi…competir con alguien como usted…que tiene poder…fuerza… influencias… pero sabe algo…usted nunca ah amado… y nunca sentirá el amor de una mujer… y menos la de ella… porque ella es demasiado buena para usted…

Gaara:-sonrisa victoriosa—en eso te equivocas…shionu…sakura…. Ya me pertenece…, ella siente mucho por mi…yo lo se… yo ya sentí el amor… y me gusta mucho… - se toca los labios—si…yo soy un hombre poderoso…por eso..no te conviene retarme shionu…

Shionu: -cada palabra que dijo gaara era un golpe para el, que sentía su corazón partirse en dos—pues…sepa algo kazekague, yo nunca me rendiré… porque… me interesa mucho…esa mujer!:..

Gaara: - se acerca a shionu y le da un golpe en el estomado haciendo que shionu caiga al suelo de dolor.—(solo eres basura inservible para mi)…..ya te lo dije shionu..ella no es para ti..

Sakura: shionu!...—vio que gaara le tiro un golpe a shionu y corrió hacia ellos—

Gaara: (sakura?...que hace aquí)—asombrado—

Sakura: -se pone ala altura de shionu—que paso shionu….estas bien…

Shionu: -toce—tranquila sakura…yo..—vuelva a tocer—estoy bien..

Sakura: -ve con enojo a gaara—que le hiciste gaara!...

Gaara: -mira con enojo—yo no le hice nada….que no se lo meresca…

Shionu: - se para y vuelve a caer—ahh!

Sakura: shionu…déjame curarte..—coloca su mano sobre el estomago del medico—

Gaara:-sintio su sangre hervir—déjalo…- sujeta a sakura del brazo y hace que suelte a shionu—

Sakura: que haces…déjame curarlo…

Gaara:-la sujeta de la cintura— porque te preocupa tanto…

Sakura:- intentando safarse…- yo me preocupo por cualquier ninja que necesite mi ayuda gaara!... y tu como líder…deberías hacer lo mismo!..

Gaara: el es medico…puede curarse solo….—la mira a los ojos—que hacias , porque te dirigias aquí..

Sakura: yo…quería hablar con shionu..

Gaara: de que.!.

Sakura: maniana no podre ayudarlo en el hospital, por eso…

Gaara: bueno…ya lo dijiste y el …- lo mira - estoy seguro que te oyo

Shionu: -ya mejor—es verdad sakura, puede irse…nose preocupe por mi….

Sakura: gaara ya suéltame!...—se separa de gaara—porque haces todo esto…que te hizo el…

Gaara: sakura…anda a tu cuarto y esperame ahí, yo voy ahora…

Sakura: no…no se que esta pasando aquí…pero no me gusta esto…gaara…-ve a shionu—shionu, vallase…

Shionu: - baja la mirada pues sabia que perdió la batalla pero no la guerra—hasta luego sakura..

Gaara:-comienza a caminar—tu no te iras!...

Sakura:- lo detiene—no, déjalo….

Gaara: que es lo que te pasa sakura…una mujer, no puede meterse en peleas asi…

Sakura: gaara… yo no te entiendo… porque lo golpeaste…porque lo querias golpear…

Gaara: no te metas sakura…

Sakura: sigues igual conmigo… pensé que eras diferente…yo… nunca pensé que seguirías siendo …un..—lo mira—asesino…

Gaara: yo no soy un asesino!...

Sakura: a no…parecía que querias matar a shionu…

Gaara: solo a el…y a todo aquel que se acerque a ti!...

Sakura: que…?...de que me estas hablando…-Gaara la suje de la cintura y la besa con fuerza- basta…- se separa de gaara y le tira una bofetada—

Gaara: - molesto—no debiste hacer eso sakura

Sakura: te lo mereces…gaara…eso y mas…por hacer lo que hiciste…- se va del lugar—

Gaara: (no importa lo que me digas sakura…tu eres mia… y no dejare que nadie intente alejarte de mi…..te dejare ir por esta vez sakura…pero mañana me escucharas!..)..


	12. dejame en paz!

Ala mañana siguiente gaara se dirigio a su despacho y al entrar encontró a su hermano kankuro que lo boto para que el pueda tener su dia libre…

Gaara: maldito kankuro….mañana me las pagaras…-comenzo a caminar—

Matsuri:…ola gaara-sama

Gaara:- nota la presencia de matsuri—no estoy de humor matsuri…-pasa por su lado

Matsuri: a pues…señor… me puede hacer un favor..

Gaara:- voltea y la mira extrañado—un favor?...cual…

Matsuri: ire a comprar mi traje de banio…puede acompañarme

Gaara: yo..no..pu…-antes de decir mas..matsuri lo jalo del brazo—

Matsuri: hay que lindo^_^….cree que este me quede gaara-sama..—le muestra a gaara un biquini color amarillo-

Gaara: ¬_¬- lo mira—a mi me da igual… (de todas maneras tienes el pecho muy pequenio y no te quedara nada…)….

Matsuri: ^_^,….mm… me llevare esto…-fue y cancelo el biquini en la tienda- gaara-sama…vamos a tomar algo…^_^

Gaara: ya que!...

Mientras con sakura

Neji: quieres tomar una malteada sakura

Lee: no…yo le invitare la malteada…

Sakura: saben que…si quieren vamos los tres…si…

Lee y neji: si..^_^- los tres se dirigieron ala heladería de la aldea—

Senior: puedo tomar su orden

Neji: tres malteadas de fresa porfavor…

Sakura: la mia de chocolate..^_^

Senior: enseguida…^_^-luego de un momento—aquí tienen

Sakura: gracias…^_^

Con gaara

Matsuri: mmm….ese jugo de fresas esta delicioso…no quieres probar gaara-sama…

Gaara: no…no me gustan las fresas…

Matsuri: mm…

Gaara: oye…dime porque te compraste un biquini

Matsuri: a…esque hoy ire al manantial…^_^

Gaara: -suspira- asi?...

Matsuri: sii!...^_^…porque… acaso quiere ir conmigo…

Gaara: (dios me libre)…no…oye…te puedo hacer una pregunta..

Matsuri: O_o…claro…gaara-sama….

Gaara: cuando no quieres que nadie se acerque ala persona que quieres…porque es?...

Matsuri:-sorprendida—a pues…esos son celos…

Gaara: (celos…..entonces estoy celoso por sakura?)…

Matsuri: jejeje…(tal vez gaara piensa que alguien se me quiere acercar)… gaara- sama…yo no eh hablado con nadie…

Gaara: O_O…alla… y porque me dices eso...—mira la tienda del frente y se pone de pie con ira—

Matsuri: gaara-sama…. Le pasa algo…- sigue con la mirada a gaara y ve a sakura con neji y rock lee—

Gaara: (que están haciendo esos dos con sakura…)—sale de la tienda y va hacia la tienda del frente—

Matsuri: -sigue a gaara—gaara..espere!...

Con sakura

Lee: mm, esta malteada de fresa esta deliciosa!...^_^…

Sakura: mm..la mia esta aun mas deliciosa..^_^

Neji: me gusta cuando sonries sakura-san…^_^

Gaara: sakura…que haces aca…..—mira a neji y a lee—y con los dos…

Sakura:- voltea sorprendida y se pone de pie—yo…nada… solo estoy tomando una malteada…-levanta su vaso—desea un poco

Gaara:-tira el vaso—mande a temari a recogerte para que estes con ella…

Sakura: yo sali temprano gaara… tal vez temari cuando llego ya no me encontró…

Gaara: entonces, anda buscala…y quédate con ella…

Neji: gaara, que es lo que te pasa…

Gaara: tu cállate…

Sakura: oye gaara, deja de comportarte asi… solo me invitaron a tomar algo nada mas!...—se da cuenta de matsuri—yo no se de que tanto reclamas si tu saliste con ella

Gaara: yo no eh salido con nadie…

Matsuri: gaara-sama, vámonos de aquí…

Gaara: ya no importa sakura…si quieres quédate con tus amigos…..ya no me importa

Sakura: que?... –sujeta del brazo a gaara para impedir que se valla—osea, que después de que viene y me haces un escandalo aquí, te vas con ella…asi…

Gaara: si…. Me voy… con ella o sin ella, me da igual…

Matsuri: ya deje de discutir con ella gaara- sama vámonos…déjela con sus novio..¬_¬

Sakura:- sintió mucha cólera- mis novios…. Ò_Ó….—solto el brazo a gaara, tomo una malteada que estaba en la mesa y se lo hecho en la cabeza a matsuri—toma…

Matsuri: ahhh!...

Gaara: O_O…

Neji y lee: O_O…

Los demás clientes: O_O

Sakura: a ver si con eso se te refresca el cerebro , y piensas mejor en tus palabras…

Matsuri: esta me las pagaras—se acerca a sakura—

Sakura:- se acerca a matsuri—eso lo veremos…

Neji: basta sakura…

Sakura:- extiende la mano hacia neji y hace que un poco de chackra fluya haciendo que neji caiga—no te metas—un aura maligna rodea a sakura

Gaara:- sonríe maliciosamente—(vaya, vaya)

Matsuri:- abre los ojos con temor—aa..aa…-comenzo a temblar un poco—

Lee: sakura-san, déjelos ..porfavor…nose enfade…

Sakura:-se calma—tienes razón—mira a gaara—ya no vale la pena

Gaara: -sujeta de la mano a sakura—espera..te iras con ellos…

Sakura: ya déjame en paz gaara…(pensé que eras diferente..)

Gaara:- la suelta y deja que sakura se valla —(jamas sakura…jamas)..—se va por el otro lado-

Matsuri:…..gaara- sama….espere…

Gaara: matsuri….

Matsuri: si….gaara?...

Gaara: déjame en paz…

Matsuri: gaa…ra…- se quedo sola en restaurante…

Mas tarde ese mismo dia en la noche, se encontraron las chicas reunidas en la entrada de los manatiales..

Temari: tranquila chicas…gaara reservo esto, ayer…solo hay 3 jovenes mas aparte de los chicos…

Hinata: ell..oos…ya…es..estan adentro?..

Temari: si^_^

Ino: entoncs, entremos de una vez a los vestidores…^_^

Sakura: no habrá mirones…cierto?...

Temari: claro que no sakura…

Ino: entoncs vamos…

Todas: sii!...^_^

Con los chicos

Sasuke: esto es una delicia…^_^

Naruto: solo faltan las chicas…-con cara de pervertido—

Lee: sii..^_^..

Neji: no puedo esperar a ver como entraran…

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Naruto: aquí el único tranquilo es gaara….

Sasuke: pues..es de suponerse…los areneros no tienen sentimientos…

Gaara: los muertos tampoco….¬_¬

Naruto: vamos chicos tranquilos …aquí nadie quiere morir….vinimos a divertirnos…^_^

Lee: si…pero no se que hacen sos tres ninjas aquí…además de nosotros…-mira al otro extremo de las aguas termales a 3 jovenes ninjas de la arena

Ninja 1: hey miren…ese rarito…nos esta viendo…

Ninja 2: …dejémoslo…

Ninja 3: hey miren…ese no es el kazekague…no sabia que se hablaba con esos ninjas

Ninja 2: ¬_¬…esos ninjas son de otras aldeas…

Ninja 3: parece que esperan a alguien..

Ninja 1 : si…y creo que ya se a quien…o a quienes..—todos notan que un grupo de chicas de acerca…entre ellas notan a una pelirosa.. muy bella…

Todos: O_O


	13. se que no es tu culpa

Temari: vamos chicos sierren la boca… que se les cae la baba…^_^

Shimamaru: pues…si es por ti…babeo todo un rio…

Temari:- se sonroja..—gracias…^_^

Neji: sakura… te vez hermosa…

Sakura: gracias neji—en verdad el biquini que sakura compro estaba muy bello, y mas con el cuerpo que ella poseía-

Gaara: ¬_¬

Naruto: esa ropa te queda muy sexy…^_^

Sakura: gracias…^_^

Gaara: ¬_¬

Lee: estas espectacular sakura..

Gaara: ¬_¬

Sasuke: yo me quedo sin palabras!...

Gaara: ¬_¬

Naruto: vamos gaara di algo…

Gaara:- la ve de pies a cabeza y se notaba que se la comia con la mirada.. y mas..cuando vio su bien formado pecho, y sus caderas..y sus cabellos…sus largos y finos cabello que le llegaban ala cintura..—esta muy bonita..—trago saliva-

Sakura: pues…gracias gaara…¬_¬

Temari: vamos …entremos al agua chicas…!...^_^…

todas se meten al agua y comienza a conversar y jugar a las ahogadas…shikamaru y temari se alejaron para conversar solos… ya que el manantial era muy grande, hasta que llego matsuri con dos amigas y entraron en el agua, matsuri intento como sea en acercarse a gaara, pero sin éxito ya que cada vez se alejaba mas…sasuke intentaba acercarse a sakura junto con neji y lee, pero sin mucho éxito ya que naruto no se los permitia, naruto sabia que gaara queria hablar con ella, por ello no debeja que nadie se le acerque a sakura.., sakura se fue a un extremo del manatial el cual no podían notarla, porque estaban cubierto por rocas gigantes..

sakura: ahh!..—se sumerge en el agua y sale—U_U…

gaara: -nota que sakura no estaba—maldición donde estas …sakura…- nota que los 3 ninjas se van hacia un extremo del manatial—aquí hay algo raro…-los sigue…

sakura: U_U… -abre los ojos—creo que me aleje mucho, será mejor regresar…

ninja 2 : porque te vas tan rápido preciosa…^_^…

ninja 3: es verdad…linda…

sakura: aa—voltea- bueno….lo siento…yo me tengo que ir con mis amigos..

ninja 1: descuida…nosotros también podemos ser tus amigos…

gaara: en tus suenios….

Ninja 2: kazekague….O_O

Sakura: gaara…

Gaara: quien les dijo que podían acercarse a mi novia…

Ninja 1: tu..tu..tu… novia….

Ninja 3: lo sentim..os…kazekague.-..no sabiamos que era su novia…

Gaara: bueno… ya lo saben, ahora lárguense… o el agua se volverá roja…

Ninja 1: vamos chicos…lo sentimos kazekague—los 3 ninjas se alejan—

Gaara: (debi haberles matado, podían haberle hecho danio a sakura) porque te fuiste tan lejos de los demás..

Sakura: lo siento yo…solo nadaba…no me daba cuenta hasta donde llegaba…

Gaara: el manantial es demasiado grande, te pudo pasar algo…sino hubiera seguido a esos ninjas, nunca te hubiera encontrado…

Sakura:…lo siento gaara

Gaara: bueno….

Sakura: mejor me voy…- comienza a nadar—

Gaara: espera—la sujeta del brazo y la atrae a su cuerpo—

Sakura: - lo mira— que pasa?...

Gaara: quería pedirte disculpas…por lo de esta tarde….( en verdad lo siento…)

Sakura: ya no… me importa….

Gaara: a mi si me importa sakura….tu eres mia!...

Sakura: que?...no gaara…yo no soy tuya….

Gaara: estuvimos juntos….bueno casi… pero eso ya vale algo no?...

Sakura: no gaara…yo nunca crei que fueras un hombre..tan cruel…no te importa nada mas que satisfacerte a ti mismo…

Gaara: eso..no es verdad….

Sakura_ claro que lo es…no te importa nada gaara.!...

Gaara: noo…tu…tu si me importas…sakura…

Sakura: ….. si te importara tanto dejarías de tratarme tan mal…

Gaara: lo siento… no puedo evitarlo… nunca eh amado.. nunca eh sentido amor… y ahora que te conoci…no quiero…no quiero perderte..—la mira…-

Sakura:…- suspira—gaara ….yo no me voy a alejar de ti…

Gaara: ese..dia en mi cuarto…dijiste que me amabas…sakura…me sentía bien…sakura…tu me haces sentir bien

Sakura: gaara…nose que paso…todo fue tan rápido yo…

Gaara: no sakura…no me digas que solo lo dijiste por el momento… nada mas…(no digas eso porfavor…)

Sakura: gaara yo…

Gaara: -la sujeta de la cintura y la besa—(sakura…no puedo aceptar…que todo fue algo pasajero…)—cuando gaara beso a sakura, esta correspondio el beso rápidamente..—

Sakura:( no se muy bien lo que siento gaara….pero no puedo decirte que no siento nada por ti…)

Gaara y sakura se besaron por largo rato, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, gaara acaricio el rostro de sakura y la miro directamente a sus hermosos ojos color jade..como pidiéndole un tipo de permiso…. Sakura lo beso, lo cual respondio cualquier pregunta que pudo haber surgido en ese momento….gaara subio una de las manos por encima de la parte superior del biquini hasta llegar a su seno el cual comenzó a acariciar dentro del biquini…, sakura con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el torso de gaara, todo tipo de deseos lujuriosos surgieron en aquel momento, el miembro de gaara, estaba tan duro que rosaba la entrepierna de sakura…

Sakura: gaara…paremos… alguien puede venir..

Gaara: sakura…no puedo… -acariciaba los senos de sakura dentro del agua—te deseo tanto…

Sakura: gaara, tenemos mucho tiempo… ahora no es el momento…yo..—gaara la calla con sus besos..

Se besaron por largo rato, hasta que gaara saco una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar las piernas, las caderas de sakura…gaara la besaba con deseo, sakura deseaba lo mismo que gaara… todo en ese momento para ellos, era mágico…el deseo despertaba sensaciónes que nunca creyeron poseer… gaara no dejaba de acariciarla, sakura no dejaba de recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del espectacular hombre que tenia a su lado hasta que…

Naruto: sakura –cha!...sakuraa!...

Sakura:es…es naruto..—dejando de besar a su amado—

Gaara: (maldion siempre tienen que interrumpir..)… creo que es mejor volver…

Sakura: sii…vamos..

Gaara: si…

Sakura: -nadaron hacia los demás—aquí estamos!...^_^

Naruto: -sonrisa picara—( estos dos…si que no saben dicimular)…^_^

Ino:…a…ahí estabas sakura…^_^

Sakura: ^_^

Tenten: ^_^…temari encontró un balón!...podriamos jugar no crees…^_^

Sakura:- emocionada—claro…

Temari: ^_^…-miran a los varones con cara maquiavélica—quemados!...

Todas las chicas : sii!...

Shikamaru: quemados?...

Temari: porque no?...o tienes miedo de perder shikamaru…

Shikamaru: ja…jamas…

Teneten: pues muy bien…

Matsuri:- se acerca junto a sus amigas con los 3 ninjas—nosotros también podemos jugar…

Ino: claro que sii!...^_^

Hinata: ^_^

Sasuke: será… muy divertido…

Naruto: será un juego de quemados con habilidades ninja…

Lee: me parece bien….

Gaara: U_U…

Naruto: gaara, no vale utilizar la arena…

Gaara: ya lo se… no necesito la arena… para esquivar el balón..

Neji: bien pues…quien comienza…

Shikamaru: primero las damas…^_^- le da el balón a temari—pero cuidado no se vallan a lastimar…^_^

Temari: claro que no…..^_^- arroja el balón a sakura—sakura es tuya!...

Sakura:..siii!...—junta chackra en sus manos y arroja el balón con fuerza haciendo que shikamaru sea el primero en caer al agua—ja!

Temari: uno menos!...—todos se quedaron sorprendidos, porque pensaron que al ser mujeres estarían indefensas—

Shikmaru: -sale del agu casi ahogado—no se vale!...

Temari: hay shikamaru que paso…. Y eso que sakura lo hizo lo mas despacio posible…-mira a sakura—cierto sakura…

Sakura: cierto…^_^

Matsuri: (esa mujer..tiene mucha fuerza…)—miraba a sakura con odio—(será mejor humillarla para que caiga y quede descalificada…asi yo podre jugar sola con gaara-sama…)—pasame el balón a mi!..

Sakura: si!...—le lanza el balón..—

Matsuri: -todos los chicos comenzaron a ponerse en posición para esquivar el balón, ve que sakura estaba detrás de naruto—(ya se…tirare el balón para esa dirección, parecerá que se lo estoy dando a sakura….para que derribe a naruto…)—lanza el balón con una aguja sempho y cuando sakura lo coje se hiere la mano—

Sakura: ahhh!...—su mano comenzó a sangrar—

Gaara: sakura!...—todos se dirigen hacia sakura—

Temari: que es lo que te pasa matsuri…!

Matsuri: crei que teníamos que jugar con habilidades ninja..no…

Tenten: al decir eso.. nos referimos a controlar el chackra en nuestras manos… no con ese tipo de cosas…

Matsuri: hay..esque no sabia como jugar muy bien..

Gaara: sakura…te duele mucho…

Sakura: no… no te preocupes gaara..—coloca su otra mano.. en la herida y se cura—ya estoy mejor U_U..—ve a matsuri…

Sasuke: (debería matar a esa mocosa)…¬_¬

Matsuri: lo ven… ya se curo la mano… ahora podemos jugar?...( maldición…olvide que era ninja medico…)

Sakura: - acercándose a matsuri—claro que volveremos a jugar…

Temari: -sujeta a sakura—tranquila sakura…

Ninja 3: comenzemos denuevo …

Ino: si!...

Sakura: yo tengo el balón!...

Hinata:lánzamela a mi!...^_^

Sakura: toma—le lanza el balón a hinata—

Hinata: -atrapa el balón. Y se lo lanza a naruto—iaaa!...—naruto cae—estas bien naruto-kun

Naruto:- sale del agua—si..^_^… descuida…

Hinata: toma tenten—le pasa el balón a tenten—

Tenten: toma sakura—le tira el balón a sakura—

Sakura:- intenta coger el balón, pero una de las amigas de matsuri le empuja—aahhh!—cae al suelo..

Sari: hay lo siento…pensé que me la pasaba a mi…

Matsuri:- riéndose—ajaja…lo sentimos sakura…

Sakura: -se levanta—(estas chicas quieren hacerme enojar…ya verán… )

Neji: sakura-san…se encuentra bien..

Sakura: si…gracias…- se acerca ala chica—

Sari: se te perdió algo..¬_¬

Sakura: - extiende la mano y hace que la ninja caiga al agua con un viento de chackra—aa….

Naruto: -todos estaban asombrados -– sakura-chan, debe controlarse…

Sakura: si naruto lo se…^_^….

Temari: jajajaja…

Ino: sakura siempre ah sido buena controlando el flujo de chackra….pobre ninia…

Matsuri: (maldita)…

Saki: matsuri…mejor me voy…no quiero que esa mujer me lastime asi.. adiós…- saca a sari del agua y se van—

Matsuri: sht!...—mira a sakura—

Sakura: vamos a seguir jugando…^_^…ten Hinata—le lanza el balón a hinata—

Hinata: tenga temari!..—le lanza el balón a temari—

Temari:-toma el balón y se lo lanza a sasuke—tomaa!...(por maldito…^-^)^_^

Sasuke: ahhH!...—cae el agua y después de 30 segundos sale—aaa!... estas chicas son demasiado toscas…

Ino: pasamela temari…- temari le arroja el balon a ino y esta se lo tira a lee—

Lee: - ya saliendo del agua—rayos..:!:. O_O

Temari: a ver… veamos…- a los que faltaban…- solo queda ese tal neji ,gaara y 3 ninjas mas…

Neji: O_O…

Gaara: O_O

Temari: - le arroja el balón a sakura—es todo tuyo sakuraa!...

Sakura: gracias—sakura sujeta el balón y se lo arroja a los dos—tomen!...

Gaara: O_O…aiaiaiaia!...—se preotege con un poco de arena y logra esquivar el balón, cosa que neji no pudo y cayo pero se llevo con ellos a los 3 minjas , que rebalaron junto con neji—

Neji: -ya saliendo del agua—aa!... ( sakura-san….) no pude esquivarlo…- todos los chicos veian al pobre gaara que estaba rodeado de todas las chica—pobre gaara

Ninja1:- saliendo del agua—que gran juego!...

Ninja 3: sii!..

Ninja 2: esperen a que sea nuestro turno…^_^..

Naruto: -gritandole a gaara—gaara!... cuídate de sakura y temari!...

Gaara: ( lo se naruto…sakura controla muy bien el chackra …es mas impredecible… temari… ya conozco su manera de atacar)—en eso temari le arroja el balón a gaara—( O_O)—lo esquiva—

Tenten: valla…es mas difícil de lo que pensé…- arroja el balón y gaara lo vuelve a esquivar—

Sakura: (gaara se mueve en sixsax….si tiro el balón hacia alla… rebotara al lado derecho.. y…U_U… ya se..O_O…)….tomaaa!...

Gaara: O_o!...—intenta esquivar el balón… y cuando lo hace comenzó a correr hacia el filo-

Temari: matsuri!...sal de ahí!..—ve que matsuri se estaba acercando a gaara-

Matsuri: no… yo soy la única que puede hacer que gaara caiga al agua…!. Tirenme el balon…

Tenten:…esta bien…toma!—arroja el balón- …

Matsuri: -corre a alcanzar el balón pero cuando salta para cojerlo choca con gaara y ella rebala , pero antes de caer jala consigo a gaara—aaa!

Gaara: aahh!...—cae al agua—

Temari: ahí no…!...

Matsuri: - gaara sale del agua y matsuri estaba abrazada a el, con su rostro pegado a su pecho—ahh!... gaara- sama…..

Gaara: matsuri, suéltame ya!...

Sakura: - miraba asombrada—O_o….

Todos : O_O

Naruto : ( aquí correra sangre!:..) o_o

Temari: hay no!,….

Matsuri: (ahh!...estoy al lado de gaara…)…gaara- sama yo….—se acercaba a sus labios—

Gaara: que haces matsuri….O_O

Tenten: no quiero ver….—ve a sakura—

Sakura: - enojada—no te atrevas matsuri!...

Matsuri: -se detiene y la ve—( ¬_¬….)

Gaara: matsuri… ya suéltame…- intenta safarse de matsuri—

Temari: oye tu… alejate de mi hermanoo!..—entra al agua—suéltalo!...

Gaara: temari!...

Matsuri: - temari, intentaba alejarla de gaara—aii!... déjame!...

Gaara:- veía a sakura que estaba triste—( sakura… yo no quize… maldición….)—ve a matsuri con ira—aléjate de mi matsuri—la empuja…

Matsuri: aii!...O_O..—lo mira sorprendido—

Gaara: no me vuelvas a tocar….entendiste..—sale del agua y va donde sakura—

Temari: no te le acerques mas a mi hermano matsuri..—se sale del agua—

Matsuri: gaara- sama…(todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer!...)

Sakura:- ve que gaara se le acerca- ¬_¬

Gaara: sakura yo…

Sakura: no tienes que decirme nada gaara…(se que no tuviste la culpa…pero nose porque no quiero verte mas….no quiero que te me acerques…)…

Gaara: sakura…-se acerca mas a sakura y esta retrocede—que pasa?..

Sakura: nada…-mira a un lado—vamos a seguir jugando no?...

Los demás: sii…


	14. quiero ser dueño de tu corazon

Naruto: -se le acerca a gaara—tranquilo amigo, después podras hablar con ella…

Neji: creo que ahora no toca a nosotros no…

Tenten: si..^_^

Shikamaru: es hora de la venganza!...

Naruto: comenzemos!...—le arroja el balón a neji—

Neji: ahhh!—toma el balón y se lo arroja a ino—

Ino: aahhh!...—cae al agua—no tan toscoss!...

Neji: jajajaja

Lee: nose de que tanto te quejas… si ustedes jugaron mas toscas…

Sasuke: - ve a sakura—arrojame el balón a mi neji…- leji le arroja el balón-

Sakura:…(juuu…) ¬_¬- ve que sasuke le arroja el balón a sakura y esta con mucha facilidad la esquiva—

Shikamaru: (maldición, tumbar a sakura será mas difícil)…

Naruto: arrojame el balón a mi..—le arrojan el balón a naruto y se lo lanza a –

Matsuri: aahhh!...- cae al agua—

Neji: jajajajaja!...

Ninja 3: arrojame el balón a mi!...—le arrojan el balón a el y se lo arroja a temari—

Temari: aahii!...—cae al agua—

Shikamaru: temari!..—se le acerca al ninja—oye idiota ten mas cuidadoo…

Ninja 3: jajaja…solo es un juego….

Temari: tranquilo shikamaru….

Shikamaru: ¬_¬…si le vuelves a arrojar el balón asi a ella te matare…

Todos: ohh!...O_O

Gaara: pásame el balón a mi …- le arrojan el balón a gaara—esta vez no esquivaras el balón….

Sakura: O_o…..—gaara arroja del balón y sakura lo esquiva—

Gaara: como es que!...

Naruto: sakura…sabe controlar el chackra gaara… ella pone chackra en sus piernas para poder correr mas rápido…

Gaara: era de suponerse….—sonrisa—entonces-tira el balón a—

Tenten: ahiii…- ya saliendo del agua—

Sasuke:- sujeta el balón—a mi no me enganiaras sakura—arroja el balón a sakura—

Sakura: aahh….(siento que no puedo moverme… )—sakura esta vez no pudo esquivar el balón y cayo al agua—aiii- saliendo del agua—eso es trampa sasuke…

Sasuke: jajajajajajaa… se una buena perdedora sakura…

Sakura: …ja…. No tenias que utilizar tu sharingan sasuke..¬_¬

Gaara: (maldito)—se le acerca a sasuke—es verdad sasuke…esa habilidad no cuenta…

Sasuke: tu no te metas arenero….¬_¬

Sakura: tranquilo gaara no importa…

Sasuke: ya lo vez arenero, ahora regresa a tu lugar…

Gaara: que..—se acerca mas a sasuke—

Sakura: vasta gaara!...

Gaara: que…porque lo defiendes sakura…

Sakura: no es bueno pelear asi!...

Gaara: (yo solo quería defenderte sakura),…. – lo mira y se va, pero no a su sitio, sino se va a los vestidores—

Sakura: gaara!...espera…

Gaara:- seguía caminando—ya estoy arto de esto…

Sakura: - va tras el—espera gaara!...

Sasuke: -sonrisa—(parece ser que ya no tendre que preocuparme mas por el arenero)

Matsuri: -sonrisa—(parece que no ya no tendre que preocuparme mas por la chicle)

Naruto: (se que arreglaran sus problemas chicos)..

Ninja 1 : parece que el kazekague se molesto con su novia…

Ninja 3: es un problema que no habrá solución..

Ninja 2: que importa…siempre y cuando no se unan denuevo…

Con gaara y sakura

Sakura: abre la puerta gaara… abre…

Gaara: - en los vestidores—para que sakura… anda con el uchiha… y déjame tranquilo

Sakura: no tienes porque ser tan celoso gaara….

Gaara: yo no estoy celoso….porque tendría que estarlo por ti…

Sakura: aa!...—quería llorar—pues…por todo lo que me dijiste no…

Gaara: pues… te lo dije por decir.. ya olvídalo…

Sakura:- con lagrima—entoncs solo lo dijiste fue solo para conseguir algo mas… eres un idiota gaara!:..—se va al vestidor de mujeres—

Gaara:- abre la puerta—sakura?...—sale del vestidor—( maldición….lo arruine…)

Sakura: - en el vestidor secándose las lagrimas—ya no llorare mas por ese idiota…no vale la pena…(mejor me voy a descansar), yo también estoy arta de esto..

Gaara: estas hasta de mi?...

Sakura:- voltea—aa!... como entraste?...

Gaara: pues, por la puerta…..

Sakura: pero yo le heche seguro… y…

Gaara: puedo hacer que mi arena entre por cualquier puerta, y asi lo abri…

Sakura: pues bien… que quieres….

Gaara: - tomándola de la cintura—te quiero a ti…

Sakura: para, para… suéltame….vete de aqui…

Gaara: quieres que me valla?...

Sakura: sii!,..

Gaara: y para que… para que te vallas con el uchiha….acaso lo quieres a el

Sakura: deja de decir tantas tonterías… y si asi lo quisiera que…

Gaara: yo nunca lo aceptaría…acaso sientes algo por el

Sakura: claro que… no!:….

Gaara: entonces deja de defenderlo tanto—la intenta besar—

Sakura: no quiero gaara…. Déjame…. Estoy cansada que pienses mal siempre..

Gaara: …hace …unos momentos, estuve a punto de acerté mia…..despues de todo lo que pasamos quieres que me aleje de ti?

Sakura:… gaara….

Gaara: sakura… tu eres mia…. Ni en mis sueños pensé tener a alguien como tu… ahora que te tengo… no permitiré que te alejes de mi…

Sakura:… gaara… yo no soy tuya…

Gaara: pero lo seras… sakura… yo se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo..nunca sentí amor…por nadie… nunca… nunca sentí tanto deseo por alguien…

Sakura: - lo miraba—

Gaara: siempre te hice mia en mis sueños, desde que te vi… ya eras mia…

Sakura: no hables asi…como si fuera yo un objeto o de tu propiedad…

Gaara: siempre eh sido callado sakura, nunca exprese lo que sentía… tu eres la primera mujer ala que yo entrego mi corazón sakura… y ya me lo estas destrosando…

Sakura: gaara….

Gaara: eres mia sakura desde que te vi.. y si no lo eres… deja que yo sea el dueño de tu corazón… el dueño de tu cuerpo…


	15. un momento de amor

Sakura:- estaba muy sorprendida por todas las palabras que le dijo, nadie sele había declarado de tal manera—gaara…( yo.. yo te amo… gaara…yo…)…yo..—junta sus labios con los de el-

Gaara:- estaba sorprendido—(sakura U_U)…- sujeta las manos de sakura y la empuja contra la pared, sube sus manos junto con las de ella hasta llega ala altura de su cabeza—

Gaara siguió besando a sakura, nuevamente les envolvía ese deseo de satisfacer sus mas grandes suenios, gaara se apego mas a sakura aprisionándola contra la pared, solto sus manos y recorrio su cuerpo hasta su fina cintura sin dejar de besarla, este apego mas sus caderas contra sakura para que ella sintiera que su placer era enorme, sakura sentía el miembro de gaara que estaba completamente erecto , gaara estaba orgulloso del cuerpo que poseía y no le daba vergüenza en mostrarle su cuerpo a sakura, sakura poseía unas curvas perfectas, unas caderas unos senos una cintura envidiable…a gaara le gustaba admirar la belleza de su amada..

Sakura:- dejo de besar a gaara y tomo un poco de aire—ahh..—sus mejillas estaban rojas lo que le hacían ver mucho mas hermosa a gaara—

Gaara la volvió a besar , comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello, su rostro , dejo de besarla en los labios y comenzó a depositar pequenos besos por su cuello, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus finas piernas hasta sus pecho, las cuales se desiso del biquini y comenzó a acariciar sus senos.

Sakura sentía mucho placer, cada vez que sentía las manos del hombre que le robaba el aliento, sentía una pequenia corriente que iba por todo su cuerpo, ella con sus delicadas manos comenso a acariciar la espalda de gaara, su cuello, sus labios, ella deseaba tanto a aquel hombre, el recorria su cuerpo de ella, ella comenzó a besar su bien formado abdomen, gaara quería tomarla ya, quería que aquella mujer por la cual el declaro sus sentimientos, sea solo de el… , gaara tomo a sakura de la cintura y la puso en el suelo con mucho cuidado, el se coloco encima de ella y se saco el short que traía, acto seguido le quito la prenda a sakura, aquella prenda que cubria la única parte de su cuerpo, ahora sakura y gaara estaban completamentes desnudos, a merced uno del otro.

Gaara:- mira a los ojos s sakura, esos hermosos ojos color jade que tanto le enloquecían—sakura..—trago saliva—

Sakura:- sabia lo que gaara quería decirle—shhh….—coloco el dedo índice en sus labios—

Sakura saco el dedo de los labios de gaara y bajo acariciando con sus finas manos el abdomen del chico hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual lo tomo y comenzó acariciarlo, sakura al tener el miembro de gaara en su mano pudo saber, las dimensiones de este, que eran muy grandes… sabia que cuando el la poseyera le doldria mucho., gaara también lo sabia por eso dudaba un poco, sakura dejo de acariciar su miembro y cerro los ojos como esperando a que gaara haga su trabajo, gaara por su lado lo tomo y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco….hasta que este sintió la barrera de sakura, que impedia que aquella mujer sea completamente de el….

Gaara: sakura….yo…

Sakura:- respiraba agitada—gaara…..

Gaara: hare lo posible para que no duela tanto…- le da un beso en la frente—

Gaara, comenzó a meter su miembro poco a poco, sakura solo apretaba fuertemente los ojos, gaara sabia que por mas despacio que iba a ella le dolia, pero el ya no podía dar macha atrás, poco a poco gaara sentía que falataba muy poco, hasta que la embistió con fuerza y supo que ya era suya, sakura con tanto dolor que sinto aranio la espalda de gaara, ella botaba lagrimas , gaara no podía creer que sakura ya era suya, entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de ella para transformar el dolor en placer, a ella aun le dolia, pero ella también deseaba tanto que gaara la tome que cada vez mas pensaba solo en gaara, gaara estaba totalmente excitado, le gusta entrar y salir, tan fuertemente que no se ponía a pensar en que si a sakura le dolia o no, sakura por su parte sabia que ya no había marcha atrás, sentía dolor si.., pero poco a poco se fue transformando en placer…hasta que ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que las embestidas de gaara.

Gaara cada vez iba mas y mas rápido, sabia que sakura también lo estaba disfrutando y eso le gustaba, con sus labios comenzó a morder el seno de sakura, para asi causarle mas placer, ella estaba en el cielo, el estaba mas alla , los dos mostraron todos sus deseos por el otro en aquellos momentos, gaara salio de sakura , la cogio de la cintura eh hizo que se levantara, sakura solo seguía a gaara, este la llevo hacia la pared y la apriciono y comenzó nuevamente…

Sakura: gaara!...ahhh…- respitaba agitadamente—

Gaara:- la besa—te amo sakura…

Sakura: yo también … te amo gaara…

Gaara hace que sakura de media vuelta (AUTORA: como al estilo perrito algo asi..XD) y comienza nuevamente a penetrarla, haciendo que esta vez las embestidas sean mas rapidas, sakura se movia igual que gaara, gaara sujeto los senos de sakura con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos ala misma vez que la embestia, sakura coloco sus manos contra la pared , gaara solto sus senos y coloco sus manos en sus caderas , para profundizar mas las embestidas…que cada vez fueron mas rapidas y fuertes, gaara admiraba el cuerpo tan perfecto de ella, ella no dejaba de pensar en el cuerpo tan perfecto de el, hasta que ambos concluyeron su amor y llegaron al climax juntos, sakura casi cae al piso de cansancio, pero gaara la sujeto de la cintura con sus firmes brazos.

Sakura: - lo mira a los ojos—gaara…te amo!...

Gaara: yo también sakura…- coloco a sakura en suelo delicadamente y se bistio—ire afuera, los demás an de estar preocupados…

Sakura: esta bien… yo salgo en un momento…

Gaara: esta bien—se acerca, le da un beso y se va—

Mientras con los demás

Temari: donde estará ese descarado…¬_¬

Naruto: nose…yo solo quiero saber donde esta sakura-chan…

Lee: si gaara esta con sakura…yoo…

Sasuke: ¬_¬..

Neji: (no creo que sakura sea tan tonta como para meterse con gaara)…

Ninja 3: bueno nosotros nos vamos…

Ninj : si—los 3 ninjas se alejan del lugar—

Matsuri: (gaara donde estas)…

Ino: miren ahí esta gaara…- todos se acercan a gaara—

Lee: donde esta sakura!...

Gaara: ella esta en el vestuario de chicas…se esta vistiendo

Todos: O_O….que!?

Sasuke: no tienes que ser tan sincero… basta que dijera que esta alla

Gaara: ¬_¬

Matsuri: gaara- sama…..nos vamos juntos?...

Gaara: anda tu matsuri….

Neji: tu que hacias con sakura tanto tiempo ehh

Naruto: tranquilo neji….—ve pícaramente a su amigo—

Hinata: 6.6

Tenten: eso es mas que ovio

Matsuri: (nooo!..)

Gaara: U_U…yo no eh hecho nada….

Temari: sisisi… bueno.. vamos a cambiarnos… -bostesa—ya me dio mucho sueño

Shikamaru: si…

Sakura: - acercándose ya cambiada—ya regrese chicos ^_^

Tenten: sii… - ve a sakura—pero sakura…- sonrisa picada—creo que te olvidaste peinar…

Todos: ¬_¬

Temari: jejejeje…. Bueno vamos a cambiarnos….

Sakura: a bueno.. yo voy llendo a mi cuarto si…

Tenten: claro…

Ino: si

Hinata: ^_^

Gaara: sakura..—se acerca a sakura—quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto

Sakura: claro gaara….n_n

Matsuri: pero gaar…..(maldita…maldita)…

Sasuke: ( me las pagaras…maldito arenero…)…

Neji: ò_ó

Lee: ò_ó

Naruto: ^_^

Temari y shikamaru: ^_^

Sakura: hasta mañana chicos…

Naruto: ^_^…gaara..!...

Gaara:- lo mira extrañado—que!?

Naruto: cuidala…

Gaara: n_n claro…-sale con sakura—

Sakura: ^_^

Gaara: ( no puedo creer que una mujer tan maravillosa me ame ami….)—suspira—sakura…

Sakura: si?... dime gaara

Gaara: (quisiera que viniera conmigo… pero se que pensarías que es muy precipitado asi que )…quieres…venir a dormir en mi casa…

Sakura:- sorprendida por la pregunta—bueno…claro… no hay problema…solo déjame sacar algo para dormir…

Gaara: claro…- caminan hasta la posada y entran juntos al cuarto de sakura—O_¬…

Sakura: -coge un short negro y un polo blando tipo viviri—ya..n_n

Gaara: bien..—salen y se van a casa de gaara—bien…pasa…

Sakura: gracias…^_^-suben hasta el cuarto de gaara – aaa…gaara!...


	16. una idea improvisada

Gaara: dime…

Sakura: podrias salir un momento…esque… me voy a cambiar…

Gaara: - la mira—sakura… acabamos de estar juntos… tu me conoces tanto como yo a ti… no entiendo porque te avergüenzas..

Sakura: si.. pero es que yo..

Gaara: no me ire sakura…-se acerca a ella—tienes un cuerpo perfecto sakura…no se de que tanto te avergüenzas..—la coge de la cintura y la gia ala cama—eres muy hermosa—la besa y le comienza a desvestir—

Sakura: (no dejo de pensar gaara….en la maravillosa persona que eras..) gaara te amo…

Gaara: - la ve a los ojos—yo también sakura—la comienza a besar y se quita la ropa—

Gaara comienza a acariciar las piernas de sakura con una mano y con la otra comienza a masajear su seno derecho, el miembro de gaara comenzaba a endurecerse poco a poco al igual que su excitación comenzaba a aumentar

Sakura: para gaara…- lo deja de besar-

Gaara: que pasa?...

Sakura: yo…aun estoy muy adolorida… yo…

Gaara: tranquila sakura…no te voy a lastimar

Gaara coloca a sakura boca abajo de la cama, con una mano recoge el cabello de sakura y lo coloca ala altura de su hombro, para poder ver su fina espalda, la otra mano coge su miembro y lo comienza a introducir en la intimidad de sakura, ella intentaba gritar, pero el la callo con una mano y espero a que se calmara, una vez que ella se tranquilizo volvió a introducir su miembro y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sakura solo sentía dolor , pero no se quejaba, ella quería complacer al hombre que le entro su corazón, el la amaba, la deseaba, la poseía, cada vez con mas fuerza haciendo que su dolor disminuyera, sakura poco a poco sentía placer, gaara la cogio de las caderas y la embestia con mas fuerza

Sakura: - ruborizada—ah…ah… gaara…

Gaara: -depositaba pequenios besos en la fina espalda de sakura—te amo, sakura…ahh..ahh..

Kankuro:- gritanto desde su cuarto—hagan menos bulla!...dejenme dormir!...

Sakura: gaara…tu hermano estaba aquí ya?...

Gaara: pues… llego temprano si no me equivoco…

Sakura: (que vergüenza)… gaara yo..—gira—ya no sigamos…

Gaara: shhh….tranquila sakura… el no dira nada o lo matare… solo no hagas mucho ruido….

Sakura: pero..—gaara la callo con un beso—

Gaara comenzó a penetrar a sakura nuevamente , con sus manos separo mas sus piernas para que pudiera entrar aun mas, poco a poco gaara sentía que llegaba al climax., para que sakura no gritara o hiciera algún ruido la callaba con sus besos, hasta que llegaron al climax…

Gaara: ahhh!...—abrazaba a sakura—

Kankuro: - grito desde su cuarto—bien hecho hermano!

Sakura: O_o..

Gaara: ¬_¬…ese vavoso…

Del cuarto de temari: ohhh!...

Kankuro:- desde su cuarto—bien hecho hermana!...

Gaara y sakura: O_o.!:…

Gaara: parece que no estábamos solo…

Sakura: jejeje… creo que no…- se levanta y se comienza a vestir—

Gaara:- acostando en su cama— ( que hermosa eres sakura..)—ve la silueta de sakura sobre los rayos de la luna que reflejaban en las ventanas—

Sakura:- ya cambiada se hecha al lado de gaara—buenas noches gaara

Gaara: buenas noches sakura – le da un fugas beso—

Ala mañana siguiente

Gaara:- despertando busca con sus manos a sakura—sakura?...—nota que no esta—O_O..—se levanta y baja ala cocina al escuchar un ruido—

Temari: ajajajaja

Sakura: ^_^…. Si… fue muy divertido escucharlo gritar…

Kankuro: jajajajaja….pero aquí el victorioso es gaara…

Sakura:- se ruborisa—yo…

Temari: hay sakura, en esta casa es normal… no tienes porque avergonzarte es normal…

Shikamaru: a mi me da igual…^_^….

Kankuro: hay pero encerio… que no debajan dormir….

Sakura: enverdad yo… lo siento…

Gaara:- acercándose a ellos—no tienes porque disculparte sakura…

Temari: gaara..!... bien ya despertaste… dormiste bien…^_^

Gaara: de maravilla ^_^…

Shikamaru: y quien no duerme de maravilla después de eso…

Kankuro: cierto…gaara siempre se quejaba de que yo no le dejaba dormir cuando traía a mi novia… ahora el es el que no me deja dormir…

Gaara: pues.. para que veas hermano…U_U….

Temari: bueno bueno… vamos a desayunar..^_^

Shikamaru: si… muero de hambre…^_^

Temari:- todos se sentaron y temari sirvió el desayuno- ^_^disfruten…

Kankuro: mmm… este pastel de crema de leche esta exquisito..

Gaara: es verdad…U_U… no lo puedo negar… nunca había provado un pastel de crema asi temari… definitivamente cada dia cocinas mas y mas rico…^_^

Temari: a pues… me alegra que te guste gaara…pero lamento decirte que yo no lo prepare…

Gaara: O_O.. que?...

Temari: lo hizo sakura…^_^… se levanto muy temprano antes que yo incluso.. y pues ella preparo el desayuno…

Gaara:- asombrado—pues… esta muy delicioso sakura…

Sakura: gracias gaara – sonrojada—

Kankuro: estoy seguro que gaara vivirá feliz contigo…- da un bocado del pastel—

Shikamaru: cierto…

Temari: mi hermano tiene mucha suerte…^_^….

Gaara: pues…( a mi no me molestaría vivir ya con sakura…)… me gusta la idea..

Kankuro: ^_^- todos terminaron de desayunar—

Gaara: muchas gracias… - sale ala puerta—

Temari: yo me encargare de limpiar sakura desuida- ^_^

Sakura: gracias temari

Gaara: sakura… te acompaño al hospital

Sakura: si…^_^

Con los demás

Sasuke: como que sakura no durmió en su cuarto!:..

Naruto: U_U…déjenla a de estar con gaara…

Lee: en sus sueños naruto…

Neji: como no nos dimos cuenta antes…

Hinata: enserio…toque..mu..muchas veces… y nada…

Tenten: al parecer shikamaru tampoco esta…

Sasuke: a quien le importa shikamaru…¬_¬, la que importa aquí es sakura..

Ino: calmate sasuke….. bueno ya no importa…^_^, le dejaremos una carta…

Neji: eso no….yo me quedare aquí, aun no me ire…

Sasuke: yo igual…

Naruto: bueno en ese caso, se quedaran solos… porque nosotros tenemos que irnos..

Neji: pero naruto-san… podemos quedarnos una semana mas…

Ino: eso era antes… neji, stunade mando llamarnos nuevamente

Naruto:- le entrega a sasuke una carta—bien entrega la carta a sakura.. ya que te quedaras…

Lee: dile a sakura que volveremos muy pronto…

Neji: U_U… yo también ire a konoha…

Sasuke: que!... ò_ó

Neji: de ahí, volveré….no quiero tener problemas con stunade…

Sasuke: en ese caso… también ire… pero en esta misma semana volveré….

Naruto: se como no… vámonos… dejare la cara debajo del cuarto de sakura..—mete la carta por debajo de la puerta—bien pues vámonos..

Todos: sii!


	17. no me ire de tu vida

Con gaara y sakura

Sakura: gracias por acompañarme gaara…

Gaara: no hay de que…- la mira—iras ala torre?..

Sakura: si.. hoy tengo que curarte …ire por la tarde..

Gaara: esta bien… estare esperándote—se acerca y le da un beso—que tengas buen dia

Sakura: n_n gracias—entra al hospital…

Shionu: buenos días sakura…

Sakura: a..ola shionu…^_^

Shionu: hoy solo tenemos a 3 pacientes, no nos demoraremos mucho…

Sakura: solo 3?...

Shionu: si.. esque la medicina que diste, es muy efectiva… sacaron los ingredientes y pues… las heridas de los ninjas sanan muy rápido…

Sakura: asi?..

Shionu: si… estos ninjas solo han venido a curar fracturas

Sakura: a pues.. si es asi.. los curare enseguida…^_^

Con gaara

Gaara: ahhh!...n_n… me siento muy bien…a ver veamos…6_6…

Matsuri:- toca la puerta—gaara puedo pasar..

Gaara: ¬_¬..siii..

Matsuri: - abre la puerta y la cierra—necesito hablar con usted…

Gaara: pues es tu dia de suerte matsuri…-alza la mirada- ^_^ porque hoy estoy de humor para cualquier cosa…asi que pideme lo que quieras…

Matsuri: (es la primera vez que veo a gaara-sama asi… esa mujer….)- ò_ó

Gaara: y bien…?... quieres ir a una nueva misión, pues ve…

Matsuri: no senior… no es eso…

Gaara: entonces..¬_¬

Matsuri: yo quiero saber…que relación tiene con la chicle…

Gaara: que?...ò.ó

Matsuri: responda gaara-sam…

Gaara: no tengo porque responderte nada de eso matsuri…

Matsuri: que?.. yo soy su alumna…yo..

Gaara: eras matsuri.. yo ya no soy mas tu sensei, además donde se ah visto a una alumna tan insolente como lo eres tu…

Matsuri: no me humille señor… ya no soy la misma… yo ya no soy una niña…y lo ah de haber notado..

Gaara: si matsuri… ya no eres una niña…. Pero igualmente no me interesas…

Matsuri:- con rabia—no se da cuenta que ella es de otra aldea!... no la conoce…, no sabes que puede tramar, ni con cuantos ah podido estar… ella es…..

Gaara: cállate matsuri ò_ó—se levanta de su asiento y golpea su escritorio—no permitiré que hable asi de mi mujer!..

Matsuri:- sintió que mil cuchillos atravesaban su corazón al oir aquellas palabras—su… mu..jer…

Gaara: si matsuri… mi mujer…

Matsuri: acaso ya!...ustedes…

Gaara: eso no te importa matsuri…la cuestión es que….U_U…..ella es mi mujer… y tu tienes que respetarla…

Matsuri: callese!..—con lagrimas en los ojos—ya no quiero oírlo mas!...como es que usted a podido burlarse de mi tanto tiempo…

Gaara: que estas hablando?...

Matsuri: yo crei que algún dia uted y yo…

Gaara: tu creiste matsuri… yo nunca te dije nada…

Matsuri: pero yo siempre estuve a su lado…yo..

Gaara: tu estuviste..en un lugar donde yo nunca te pedi estar… jamas te pedi nada… ahora no me vengas con esas cosas…

Matsuri: pero….

Gaara: ahora vete matsuri… esta conversacion se acavo…, vete o llamare a algunos ninjas a que te saquen…

Matsuri: yo me voy gaara- sama….. me voy de esta oficina mas de su vida nunca… porque usted algún dia… se casara conmigo.. ya lo vera…

Gaara: jajajajajajaja—sonrisa maquiavélica—jajaja… yo casarme con usted… ni aunque estuviera loco , mira la única razón por la que no te mato es porque ya no soy una asesino a sangre fría.. aunque.. con tu insolencia… podría cambiar de opinión..

Matsuri: ya me humillo demasiado gaara-sama….

Gaara: humillar?... se ve que te gustan mucho las novelas … .. para que lo sepas yo no te eh humillado y si supuestamente sabes que te humillo entonces no vuelvas a molestarme…

Matsuri:- saliendo—( esto no se quedara asi…. Y todo por culpa de esa mujer!:… maldita… ahora me va a escuchar….)….esto no se quedara asi!...—cierra la puerta-…

Gaara: maldita zorra….Ò_Ó

Con sakura

Sakura: bien…ya acave…^_^…

Ninja: gracias…

Sakura: de nada…^_^

Shionu: se acerca a sakura—ya lo se señorita sakura, no tardamos nada…

Sakura: sii!...^_^- se saca la bata, bueno me voy…

Shionu: a sakura… no desea comer algo..^_^

Sakura: no gracias… ^_^, ire a curar a gaara….adios, shionu..^_^

Shionu: si.. adiós sakura…^_^- suspira—hay sakura…espero que no salgas herida de todo esto…(el kazekague es una persona sin sentimientos, nunca eh escuchado que alguna vez se aya enamorado, espero que no te haga danio sakura)….

Sakura—caminando—espero que gaara ahun no aya almorzado..^_^…lo invitare a almorzar conmigo…n_n—suspira—ahh!—se detiene y mira el cielo—sabaku no….gaara….—se sonroja—n_n nunca pensé que esto me podría pasar… me siento muy feliz…- sigue caminando- aahhh ò.ó…


	18. yo no quiero pelear contigo

Matsuri: justo iba para el hospital…. ¬.¬

Sakura: para que?... acaso estas herida….—con preocupación-

Matsuri: yo no… pero será mejor que regreses al hospital a que te curen…

Sakura: que me…curen…de que hablas?..

Matsuri: ya deja de hacerte la inocente – corre atacándola—

Sakura: aahh!...—esquiva sus golpes—que es lo que te pasa matsuri….ya basta!..

Matsuri: -saca de su volso trasero una aguja sempo—toma!...

Sakura:- la esquiva—ya matsuri basta!...

Matsuri: - saca muchas mas—toma, toma, toma, toma,…..toma, toma…..,.

Sakura:- comenzó a esquivar las agujas pero una de ella roso sus cabellos y rompió el carmín que lo sujetaba—ahh!...—su cabello comenzó a bailar con el viento—

Matsuri: ya veras… cortare todos tus cabellos…- saca mas agujas—toma, toma, toma…toma, toma, toma…..toma, toma….

Sakura: ò_ó…. Basta!...—saca un kunai y con la rapidez de su mano derriba todas las agujas—

Matsuri: ò_ó….—respiraba agitada—maldita ….

Sakura: ò_ó—no dejaba de ver a matsuri—no me retes matsuri….no lo hagas… yo no quiero pelear…

Matsuri: no quieres pelear?...entonces aléjate de mi kazekague..!...bruja!...

Sakura: que?...

Matsuri: gaara es mio… y ni tu ni nadie me lo podrá quitar…

Sakura: ò_ó….. deja de decir tantas tonterías…

Matsuri: te reto sakura… si yo te ganoo… te alejaras de gaara…!... para siempre…

Sakura: que?...

Matsuri: y si yo pierdo…jamas volveré a acercarme a el…

Sakura: no me gustan esas cosas matsuri…yo no hago competencias por nadie…gaara no es un objeto para competir por el…

Matsuri: si tu no me atacas…entoncs yo lo are!:..—se acerca a toda velocidad—

Sakura: aa!...O_O

Matsuri: (te enseñare todo lo que entrene tantos años!... maldita…)—llego hasta ella y desaparecio…-

Sakura: aa….( ella entreno muchos anios hasta donde se…. Tiene mas experiencia en batalla que yo… pero…)—matsuri apareció detrás de sakura y con una patada la tumbo contra el suelo haciéndola bolar 2 metros defrente—aaahhhh….—cae al piso—

Matsuri: ja….—sonrisa de orgullo—te lo mereces… ahora…acavare contigo…

Sakura: -intentando pararse—aahh…-respira—aaahhh….—la ve—

Matsuri: no me asustaras maldita…

Sakura: - mira el suelo y con sus manos saca del suelo una roca gigantesca- juro que acavare contigo..—

Matsuri: ahhhh!...—se asombra por el manaño de la roca—

Sakura: tomaaa!..—le tira la roca—

Matsuri: O_O…(no…no podre esquivarla….tendre que romperla)—arroja varias agujas para destrosar la roca y lo logra—

Sakura: valla!... destrozaste la roca…¬.¬….veamos si los puedes seguir asiendo…

Matsuri: quee!...

Sakura:- con la rapidez de sus manos saca muchas rocas gigantes y se las comienza a rrojar a matsuri- ¬.¬ tomaa!...

Matsuri: O_O…. Madicion…- vuelve a lanzar agujas destrozando asi muchas de las rocas, haciendo que miles de agujas y piedras vuelen -

Mientras con gaara

Kankuro: ^_^…si..hermanito… temari y shikamaru… se fueron a picnic…

Gaara: picnic?...mmm

Kankuro: asi es… parece que muy pronto tendremos una mejor alianza con konoha…^_^

Gaara: tu crees..hermano..—una aguja pasa por la cara de gaara y luego de 2 segundo uns pequenia piedra, que se estrellan en la pared…- O_O…que fue eso?

Kankuro: se acerca ala pared…¬_¬…pues parece que es… una aguja sempo y una piedrecita.. que con tanta velocidad casi logra volarte la nariz hermano…

Gaara: sii!...que estará pasando?...

Kankuro: seguramente….alguna discusión familia… o algo asi.. ya sabe hermano…

Gaara:- se acerca ala pared—puede ser pero…- ve la aguja—este tipo de agujas sempo se me hacen muy familiares…¬_¬

Kankuro: ahora que lo veo bien.. si… creo que son de matsuri….

Gaara: de matsuri?... y porque arrojaría agujas?...—analizando mejor—O_O…no puede ser….

Kankuro: esto me huele mal…

Gaara: vamos kankuro….

Kankuro: sii!...

Con sakura

Matsuri: -cae lastimada—ahiii!...

Sakura: te dije que no me retaras …..

Matsuri: eres una maldita…!... te matare…

Sakura: y con la dimencion de tus heridas…asi quieres derrotarme?...

Matsuri: aun no estoy acabada—saca de su volsillo una bola roja y se lo toma—ya vera s…

Sakura: (una píldora roja?)..—recuerda cuando shouji hablo hace anios de esas píldoras—(maldición, matsuri pelea de esa manera…eso es trampa pero… no puedo negar que es una gran estrategia…)

Matsuri: - se pone de pie—ya veras…(esta píldora me dara la energía suficiente para acabar contigo)—la mira—( sht…ya no tengo mas agujas… creo que tendre que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo)…¬_¬ (será mas difícil ya que su especialidad es eso)..

Sakura: ( que pasa?...porque no me arroja agujas…seguramente ya no tiene mas…)—sonríe—(estupendo, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo)

Matsuri: acavare contigo..—la comienza a atacar—

Sakura:- recibe todos los golpes de matsuri con sus manos llenas de chackra—no me haras ningún danio con esos golpes matsuri—la golpea en el estomado y luego en la cara haciéndola volar 5 metros—

Matsuri: - cae al suelo—ahhh!...

Sakura: fue divertido matsuri, pero si tu quieres pelear conmigo… tienes que ser mas fuerte…

Matsuri: ( acaso.. me esta llamando devil)….maldita..

Sakura: ya no quiero pelear matsuri, ahora déjame curar tus heridas…- se acerca a matsuri—

Matsuri: no!:.. no permitiré que me ayudes..

Kankuro: porque no matsuri, deberías agradecerle que no te matara…

Matsuri: kankuro…gaara-sama…O_O

Sakura: gaara, kankuro…que hacen aca…

Gaara: pues..

Kankuro: una piedra casi le vuela la nariz a gaara…^_^… y una aguja casi me pincha a mi…^_^…

Gaara: supimos que la aguja era tuya matsuri…¬_¬…dime… que paso?...

Matsuri: - poniéndose de pie—yo…

Sakura: matsuri y yo…solo entrenábamos gaara..^_^..—volte a ver a matsuri—verdad matsuri^_^

Matsuri: yo…sss….

Gaara: no necesitas defender a matsuri sakura… yo ya se lo que paso…

Matsuri: gaara-sama yo…

Gaara: te dije que te fueras de mi vida matsuri…

Kankuro: U_U..

Sakura: gaara… tranquilo porfavor…

Gaara: kankuro lleva a matsuri al hospital- sujeta a sakura de la cintura y desaparece con la arena—

Matsuri: O_O..gaa..raa.. sa..mmaa…

Kankuro: U_U…ven matsuri

Matsuri:- se pone a llorar—en que me equivoque kankuro…en que… yo…. Era mas fuerte que sakura al comienzo…

Kankuro: olvidas que sakura es un sanin, pupila de la hokague, ella es muy fuerte matsuri, demasiado….no debiste retarla…

Matsuri: quiero saber…porque gaara nunca me quizo.. porque…

Kankuro: mira matsuri, eso no me lo preguntes a mi…pero lo que si te puedo decir esque nunca vi a gaara asi, sakura es la primera mujer de la que el se ah enamorado… asi que aunque sakura lo dejara, el la amaría…

Matsuri: que?... como lo saves…

Kankuro: porque conozco a mi hermano….—lleva a matsuri a un hospital—


	19. un pedido muy especial

Con sakura y gaara

Gaara: - aparece en el cuarto de sakura—llegamos

Sakura: porque me trae aquí?...

Gaara: para que tomes un baño y te cambies..—miraba la ropa de sakura—

Sakura: tan mal estoy?...

Gaara: no..—se acerca a ella—igualemente eres muy hermosa…

Sakura:- se ronsoja—gracias…

Gaara: quieres…ir a cenar conmigo..

Sakura: jejejeje…justamente estaba llendo a tu oficina para decirte lo mismo…^_^

Gaara: entoncs es un si?...

Sakura: claro que si..—se lanza hacia el y lo besa- ^_^

Gaara: entonces no demores mucho

Sakura: okey, esperame aquí..—entra al baño—

Gaara:-pasaron algunos minutos—ahii—suspira—(es verdad)…- se desviste y entra al baño—

Sakura:- saliendo de la ducha—ahhH!... que haces aca…O_o… Y porque estas desnudo?..

Gaara: - se apega a ella—no es ovio sakura..—comenso a besar su hombro—

Sakura: ahh!...—se ruborisa—gaara…tu solo piensas en eso verdad?...

Gaara: claro que no…también pienso en ti…-sonrie—

Sakura: también sonríe—jajajaja….n_n—lo besa—

Gaara: además si pienso en eso… es porque me gusto y yo hago lo que me guste, además no me digas que a ti no te gusta…

Sakura: a mi?... pues… si… porque… estoy a tu lado… y

Gaara: ya no digas mas…sakura,….—la carga y la lleva ala cama—

Gaara deposita a delicadamente a sakura en la cama, el se hecha en su encima, pero sin aplastarla, sakura rodea con sus firmes piernas, las caderas de su amado , este comienza arecorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de sakura, y comienza a lamer y mordisquear sus senos, comienza a jugar con ellos, y sakura comienza a acariciar su torso bien formado y con la otra mano su miembro , que estaba muy erecto, gaara tomo su miembro y se lo introdujo a sakura , ella tan solo sentía el placer, sentía el gozo , gaara también se sentía en las nubes, al poseer aquel cuerpo que cualquiera quisiera pero solo el lo hace suyo, las embestidas iban cada vez mas y mas rapidas, sakura clavava las unias en las espalda del pelirrojo, a este no le importaba, puesto que se vengaba embistiéndola con mas fuerza…

Sakura: ahh!... gaara…- agitada—mas despacio!...me… me…

Gaara: - ahoga sus palabras con sus besos—se que te gusta mucho sakura…a mi también me gusta….

Sakura: ahh!...—roborizada—

Gaara: ahh…sakura!...ahh…di que te gusta:….

Sakura: ..ahhh…que?...

Gaara: - la embiste con mas fuerza—di.. ahh… que… te gusta…

Sakura: ahh…. Si.. gaara…ahhh… me gusta… me gustas mucho…

Gaara: ..ahh..—sigue embistiéndola—te gusta,… que te… haga el amor….

Sakura:- sentía las embestidas de gaara—ahii… sii… gaara…ahhh…. Me gusta mucho…

Gaara: ahh… sakura….—gaara aumenta la velocidad—ahh!...—con sus manos, apretaba los bien formados senos de sakura—

Sakura: ahh!...—cerro los ojos—

Gaara: ahh!...—llegando al climax—ahhhh!— hecha su cabeza en el pecho de sakura—ahhh…

Sakura: -acaricia la cabeza de gaara—

Gaara: te amo!...sakura….ahh…. (nunca me cansaría de ti sakura…jamas)…

Sakura:-se quedaron un momento asi, hasta que gaara se levanto – gaara, antes de salir… ya que estas asi-… te curare de una vez si?...

Gaara: claro…^_^….-se hecha en la cama y espera a que sakura se cambie para que lo cure—

Sakura: - después de unos minutos—listo..^_^

Gaara: gracias…^_^

Sakura: ^_^ya no tendras que darme las gracias gaara…^_^…

Gaara: asi?...y a que se debe

Sakura: tu cuerpo ya esta bien…^_^…

Gaara: asi… pues… todo es gracias a ti..n_n

Sakura: jejeje… gracias….

Gaara: bueno pues… que se te apetece..

Sakura: pues… no lo se…

Gaara: pideme lo que quieras…

Sakura: amm… se me ah antojado….ramen…^_^…

Gaara: ramen..6.6 uhmm!...

Sakura: por aqui venden ramen?...

Gaara: si… eh.. déjame recordar en donde…- haciendo memoria—a ya se… pues entoncs vámonos…

Sakura : si..—nota algo debajo de la puerta—aa—lo levanta—es una carta—la abre y la lee..

Gaara: que dice…¬_¬

Sakura: es de los chicos, se fueron… pero vendrán la otra semana….

Gaara: (menos mal que se fueron…ya estaba pensando en como eliminar a cada uno de ellos)… alla que lastima..

Sakura: si…U_U…

Gaara:…pero no pongas esa cara sakura… ellos vendrán pronto…(ojala que nunca ^_^)…

Sakura: si… tienes razón gaara, gracias…- lo abraza—

Gaara: - sonrojado—o_o..

Sakura: vamos..—lo toma de la mano y sale—

Gaara:- sonrojado—(es la primera vez que alguien me toma de la mano…)..—caminando—

Sakura: y …donde esta ese restaurante…

Gaara: ..aa…esta por alla…ven..—cuando llegaron—aquí es…

Sakura: genial..n_n..—entraron al restaurante—

Mesero: que les sirvo..

Sakura: pues…yo quiero un plato de ramen..n_n

Gaara: yo quiero lo mismo que ella…

Mesero: enseguida les traigo su orden..n_n

Sakura: te gusta el ramen?

Gaara: pues…lo provare..

Sakura: n_n

Mesero: aquí esta..disfruten…kazekague …seniorita..n_n

Sakura:- lo prueba—mmm… esta tan delicioso, igual que en konoha..

Gaara: - comienza a comer—mm… pues, si.. esta muy rico..pero…creo que tu podrias hacer uno mas delicioso..—recordando el desayuno—

Sakura: pues…nunca eh intentado hacer ramen… algún dia lo intentare…n_n

Gaara: que te parece…- la mira—cuando vivamos juntos..

Sakura:- sorprendida y sonrojada—que?..

Gaara: sakura….quieres venir a mi casa a vivir conmigo…


	20. no te alejes de mi

Sakura: yo…(no puedo… seria muy descortes…que diría temari y…kankuro…)

Gaara: -adivinando sus pensamientos—no te preocupes por temari o kankuro, ya hable con ellos, y están encantados…¬_¬…

Sakura: (como sabia que yoo..)-….pues yo…

Gaara: tranquila…sakura….. puedes pensarlo….

Sakura: gracias gaara…

Gaara: pero..—toma la mano de sakura—no demores mucho sakura, yo… no quiero estar lejos de ti… mucho tiempo..

Sakura: pero si estamos cerca gaara…

Gaara: sabes a que me refiero sakura…

Sakura: - lo mira—gaara ….no te preocupes… yo..

Gaara: tengo una idea…

Sakura: O_O…cual?..

Gaara: que te parece si la respuesta me la das el dia de la fiesta…

Sakura: que?... gaara… es poco tiempo solo faltan 4 dias…

Gaara: no me digas eso sakura…¬_¬

Sakura: (esto se sta llendo de control)….esta bien gaara…U_U…

Gaara: muy bien…n_n…- sigue comiendo—

Sakura: -luego de algunos minutos—bueno..yo…me voy… ire al hospital.. y..

Gaara: …bueno yo ire ala oficina… que te parece si vas a mi casa en la noche…temari hara una cena hoy…shikamaru también ira…

Sakura: U_U…claro…no hay problema..

Gaara: bien..—se acerca a sakura y le da un beso—nos vemos en la noche—se acerca a caja ,paga y se retira—

Sakura: si..—cabisbaja-

En la noche ese mismo dia

Gaara: U_U

Temari: ^_^

Kankuro: ^_^

Shikamaru: ¬_¬…quieren que de mi opinión…

Temari: claro…^_^

Shikamaru: pues…yo creo que fue muy precipitado todo esto que ah pasado gaara…

Gaara: ¬_¬…a que te refieres..

Shikamaru: pues…sakura no va ni dos semanas aca… y ya quieres que tenga una relación mas formal con ella…traerla a vivir contigo… gaara… eso es algo mas serio….

Gaara: ¬_¬… sakura, es mi mujer.. y es lo correcto…

Kankuro: es cierto U_U…

Temari: pues…shikamaru tiene razón…pero… me alegra tener a sakura de cuniada…^_^…

Shikamaru: bueno…nose… escucha gaara….yo creo que estas tomando una decisión muy precipitada…

Gaara: tu ya estas viviendo aca no..¬_¬…esa también fue una decisión muy precipitada…

Shikamaru: yo vivo con temari ahora…yo y ella tenemos una relación desde hace mucho tiempo y lo saben… encambio…tu y sakura… hace solo 1 semana…O_o…como pudo pasar algo asi gaara…

Gaara: ¬_¬ pues paso… mas temprano que tarde pero paso… shikamaru…

Shikamaru: asi?... pues…y que dice sakura de todo esto!...

Gaara: sakura, me pidió un tiempo para pensar…

Shikamaru:… ya lo vez!..

Gaara: le di tiempo hasta el dia de la fiesta…U_U

Shikamaru: que!...O_O…gaara… te das cuenta que estas presionando demasiado a sakura…ella..

Gaara: ella que…¬_¬…

Temari: hay vamos hermano… shikamaru solo bromea…^_^..

Kankuro: -siente que tocan la puerta—bueno ya no hablen mas chicos es sakura—va abrir la puerta..—ola sakura..^_^

Sakura: ola…buenas noches a todos..n_n

Temari: toma asiento sakura…

Sakura: gracias

Gaara: que paso…tardaste mucho…

Sakura: si….esque shionu fue atender un parto en una de las casas y pues… los ninjas llegaron muy tarde…U_U

Kankuro: asha….

Shikamaru: U_U…..

Temari:-comienza a servir la cena- ^_^

Sakura: gracias temari—n_n

Kankuro: y dime sakura, como aprendiste a cocinar?..—ya comiendo—

Sakura: a pues…siempre me ah gustado la cocina…

Kankuro: que bien…n_n

Sakura: gracias

Gaara: ¬.¬

Kankuro: - ve a shikamaru—y ustedes… cuando piensan casarse?

Temari: jejeje—se ruboriza—

Shikamaru_ muy pronto…U_U… ya sabran..

Gaara: piensan tener hijos…

Kankuro: que sean mas varones porfavor…

Temari: yo quiero una ninia y un varon

Shikamaru: a mi me parece bien..U_U…

Kankuro: - ve a gaara—y tu gaara, cuantos hijos piensas tener…

Sakura: O_O…hay….

Gaara: todos los que se pueda..U_U…

Todos: O_o….

Kankuro: jejejeeje—terminando de cenar—gracias temari, estaba delicioso

Los demás: - también terminando de comer—sii!..^_^

Temari: gracias…- ve que sakura empieza a recoger los platos—sakura deja ahí, yo lo hare..

Sakura: esta bien temari—se dirige ala puerta—bueno me retiro muchas gracias ^_^

Gaara: espera…

Sakura: 6.6

Gaara: porque no te quedas hoy…..

Shikamaru: ¬_¬…(esto puede terminar mal..)

Sakura: yo..

Kankuro: puedes dormir con mi hermano..^_^

Gaara: sakura…- le extiende la mano—ven conmigo

Sakura: (no se que hacer, no se que me pasa…)—toma la mano de gaara y suben juntos a su cuarto— este gaara… yo no tengo ropa para cambiarme…

Gaara: descuida..—se acerca a ella—estas conmigo sakura, puedes dormir como quieras… o sino – saca un polo de el—puedes ponerte esto…

Sakura: si…gracias….—se quita la ropa quedando en ropa interior—

Gaara: - la obsevava cambiándose- ¬.¬

Sakura: - terminando de cambiarse—listo… gracias gaara..

Gaara: -se sienta en su cama—podemos hablar sakura…

Sakura: - lo ve—si…- se sienta al lado de gaara—dime gaara…

Gaara: - la ve a los ojos—crees…que todo pasa muy rápido …entre nosotros..?

Sakura: ..ahh!...—suspira- …gaara…sii…U_U

Gaara: y…esto cambiara mucho..para nosotros…verdad…

Sakura: gaara…escúchame, si…todo paso muy rápido…yo…nunca pensé que pasaría esto…contigo..

Gaara: quieres decir que…te arrepientes..de todo lo que paso..

Sakura: no..claro que no gaara….yo…no quiero que pienses esas cosas…si paso rápido o no…de todos modos iba a pasar..no…?...

Gaara:- suspira—si…U_U.-….tienes razón sakura…pero… quiero que sepas que yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada…yo… yo te amo… no te quiero perder.. no quiero que te alejes de mii….


	21. un obsequio para dos

Sakura: gaara…- se acerca a el y lo besa—

Gaara: -sorprendido—(sa…sakura…)

Sakura: eres un tonto…por pensar asi…-rie—solo tu…podrias pensar…asi…n.n

Gaara: sakura…- la sujeta de las mano y la empuja ala cama, quedando el encima de ella—quiero…. Hacerte mia denuevo…

Sakura: -suspira—(no puedo decirte….que no gaara…. No puedo yo… te siento demasiado, yo tampoco quiero perderte….)…-sonrie—no puedo decirle que no al kazekague…

Gaara:- sonríe—ja…- la comienza a besar en el cuello, con una mano va quitándole la ropa interior de abajo y se coloca en medio de las piernas de sakura…- quiero que tu lo hagas…

Sakura: - muy sorprendida – yo no se como hacerlo gaara…

Gaara: esta bien…

Sakura coloco sus manos en cada hombro del chico sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, y lo abrazo con fuerza cuando sintio que el mismo invadia su interior , gaara comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, poco a poco hasta que cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, ella movia las caderas, sin previo habiso gaara la tomo de la sintura y giro junto con ella, quedando ella arriba de el..

Gaara: - sujetando su cintura—muévete…

Sakura solo obedecia, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente juntando sus manos encima del pecho de gaara, este muy por el contrario subia con sus manos el polo que ella llevaba , desaciendose de el, quedando ella solo con el brazier, el cual el termino de sacarlo, los largos cabellos de sakura iban hacia delante al compas del movimiento, gaara abrazo a sakura y la atrajo mas hacia el

Gaara: ahh!...—cerraba los ojos por tan enorme placer—

Sakura: ahh!...

Gaara la sujeto de las nalgas y comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza, ella solo recibia las embestidas, y sentía el placer de cada una de ellas, el comenzo a tirarle nalgadas mientras mas aumentaba la velocidad, le gusta mucho, le encantaba hacerle el amor tan salvajemente, tan alocadamente, y a ella le encantaba, que aquel hombre con apariencia física perfecta la haga suya, las veces que quisiera…el deseo, el placer… inundo el cuarto de gemidos y juntos llegaron al climax.

Gaara: ahh!...

Sakura: ahh..!...—a ella le gustaba cada final, ya que sentía su intimidad que hervia, que recorria algo en ella que la hacia volver loca—

Gaara:- a el le encantaba también cada encuentro final, ya que después de terminar solo sentía placer y amor—ahh!...

Después de terminar ambos se comenzaron a vestir

Gaara: sakura…

Sakura: si gaara dime…6.6

Gaara: -sonrie—espera aquí…n.n

Sakura: si….—ve que gaara se acerca a un viejo baúl—

Gaara: -sacando algo del baúl se acerca a sakura—quédate quieta y cierra los ojos..

Sakura: esta bien…U.U…-luego de un momento- ehh…U.o….

Gaara: - se acerca a sakura – quédate quieta…

Sakura:- traga saliva—si…- gaara con una de sus manos removia sus cabellos hacia arriba y sintio algo frio por su cuello—

Gaara: puedes abrir los ojos

Sakura: - habre los ojos y nota que tenia—gaara…- toca lo que gaara le puse en su fino cuello—

Gaara: la otra vez acompanie a shikamaru a comprar un anillo para temari… vi eso… y pensé en tus ojos…

Sakura: que…- gaara le había colocado a sakura un hermoso collar con esmeraldas – gaara yo…no puedo aceptarlo…yo…-intenta sacarse el collar—

Gaara: - la detiene—no te lo saques, si lo haces pensare que es un desman…

Sakura: gaara esque… yo… nunca me han gustado estas cosas….

Gaara: sakura…tu eres mi mujer… eres la mujer del kazekague y solo es un obsequio que yo te eh querido dar…

Sakura: gaara…yo..lo amo….pero no por estas cosas… yo amo al hombre que esta debajo del traje de kazekague, no al kazekague duenio de muchos tesoros…no.. no a el…

Gaara: sakura… yo nunca eh sentido esto por nadie… y si le eh querido regalar esto… es..porque puedo acerlo, y porque—mira el collar—porque me recuerda mucho sus ojos…

Sakura: entonces…yo también quiero darle algo a usted…

Gaara: yo no necesito nada sakura…yo..

Sakura: si no aceptas lo que te dare… entoncs yo no aceptare el collar…

Gaara:- la mira por un momento—esta bien…U_U…

Sakura: bien….—se acerca a su ropa que estaba doblada y busca algo entre sus bolsillos, una vez que lo encuentra se dirige hacia gaara- ¬_¬

Gaara: -sakura se sienta al lado de gaara y toma su mano—me pediras matrimonio?...

Sakura: muy gracioso…-coloca un anillo entre sus dedos—

Gaara:- mira asombrado el anillo—pues… gracias… - la mira—

Sakura: era de mi padre, me lo dejo antes de morir…-se acerca a gaara—me dijo que se lo diera ala persona dueña de mi corazón—

Gaara:- traga saliva—gra…gracias sakura….(entonces yo soy el dueño de tu corazón sakura)—el anillo era de oro rodeado de rubies tan intensos como sus cabellos—

Sakura: bien pues… estamos a mano…n_n…

Gaara: nunca te vallas a quitar ese collar sakura…..

Sakura: lo mismo le digo a usted kazekague…

Gaara: porque me llama asi… jajajaja…

Sakura: no lo se…. Siempre me dio mucha risa…n_n…..ahora vamos a dormir…

Gaara: si…n_n


	22. un beso y un mal entendido

Ala mañana siguiente

Gaara: -abre pesadamente los ojos—sakura?...—nota que sakura no estaba—aish…- se cambia y baja—buenos días temari, has visto a sakura?...

Temari: a?...si…. ella salio temprano… dijo que iria al hospital, que hoy iba a entregar una medicina muy importante para los ninjas…

Gaara: asi?...—sonrisa—( sakura se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de la aldea)…bien pues…solo iba hacer eso..?

Temari: si…n_n…dijo que ayer…shionu visito muchas casa, y pues todas están bien.. y con la medicina que llevara hoy sakura…todos los ninjas estarán curados…n_n

Gaara: (eso quiere decir que la misión de sakura se acavo…?...en menos de dos semanas….valla…sakura hace un buen trabajo)—semblante triste—(eso quiere decir que ya no tiene nada que hacer aca)…

Temari: pasa algo hermano?...

Gaara: no nada…ire a ver a sakura…

Temari: pero y tu trabajo?...

Gaara: hoy faltare…me tomare el dia libre, dile a kankuro que me reemplaze por hoy…

Temari: claro… pero y tu desayuno?...—nota que gaara ya no estaba—valla, tenia mucha prisa…(porque será)…

Con sakura

Shionu: creo que tu trabajo aquí termino verdad…

Sakura: si…

Shionu: y, entonces…ahora que haras….

Sakura: bueno…. Tengo que quedarme hasta la fiesta , porque tengo que representar ala hokague y pues, después me ire…

Shionu: mm… y el kazekague …

Sakura: ( es verdad….ahora que mi misión termino…tendre que dejar a gaara….)…pues…

Shionu: por tu expresión, se ve que lo quieres mucho…cierto…

Sakura:…shionu….nose…gaara me pidió que viviera con el… y yo…

Shionu: tu no quieres…verdad…

Sakura: no …no es eso… yo….claro que si… si quiero…porque…lo amo mucho…se que es poco el tiempo que paso aquí, y que muchas cosas me pasaron con el…pero creo que el se merece a alguien que lo ame mucho… y yo también…

Shionu: (lo ama?...acaso escuche bien….ella ama al kazekague)….iras con el

Sakura: sabes que shionu—con voz decidida—si… ire con el, me quedare aquí…y sere muy feliz…junto con gaara ….n_n

Shionu: sakura…yo…

Sakura: aa?...6.6…dime shionu…

Shionu: ya no puedo seguir callando mas..

Sakura: de que hablas?...

Shionu: sakura…yo…. Si te hubieras dado la oportunidad de conocerme mas y me hubieras dejado a mi… yo se que te hubiera enamorado….

Sakura: que?...

Shionu: pero no… no me conociste mejor…mas yo me enamore de tu sonrisa… me dolia mucho cada vez que me hablabas de gaara…cada vez lo mencionabas y que tus ojos brillaban cuando hablabas de el ..—se acercaba a ella—ya no puedo mas con esta duda…de sentir el sabor de sus labios…

Sakura:-retrocediendo-…o.o

Shionu: que el kazekague me perdone…por querer besar a su mujer….pero, el tiene algo que muchos quisieran…estoy seguro…el la tiene a usted..—cada vez mas se acercaba—el puede tocarla cuando desee, puede besarla sin temor a ser rechazado…el

Sakura: -le da una bofetada—Ò_Ó….basta shionu…..no me falte el respeto….

Shionu:-sorprendido—pero …yo no le estoy faltando el respeto sakura….solo le digo mis sentimiento…póngase en mi lugar sakura…que sentiría usted si supiera que la persona que usted ama no la quiere…

Sakura: (tiene razón..) lo siento shionu, pero yo no…-antes que sakura dijera algo shionu le estaba robando un beso—O_O….(que hace…)—shionu la sujeto de los codos para que no pudiera mover las manos—

Shionu: (se que cuando la debe de besar, me golpeara, tal vez me meta en problemas….pero ya nada me importa)…- sintió que alguien lo jala y le da un golpe—ahhhh!...—cae al suelo—

Sakura:- cuando shionu cayo al suelo, ella no supo cmo reacción, estaba en shock, estaba muy molesta—

Shionu: - parandose – aaishh!..—sobandose el rostro—kazekague….yo…

Gaara: ò_ó te dije que sakura no era para ti shionu…..—ve a sakura—y tu…. No sabes como defenderte o que?

Sakura: gaara, no es lo que piensas…yo…no podía moverme…

Gaara: eres una mentirosa…..deberia matarte en este mismo momento…-se acerca a ella y la toma del cuello—pero….—la suelta—yo no puedo….(no puedo matarla…no puedo jalar ni sus finos cabellos…, como podría destrosar su cuerpo que parace como si hubiera sido moldeado con las manos del mismo dios…como…maldición, porque…porque me enamore de ella!...porque….)

Sakura: - lo mira asustada—si me quiere matar…hágalo gaara…pero no por esto….porque yo no hize nada…

Gaara: ya no quiero escucharte…lárgate de mi vista…

Sakura: que?...

Gaara: eh dicho que te largues de mi vista!...—con la arena empuja a sakura—

Sakura: ahh!..—cae al frio suelo y comienza a llorar—gaara…yo no hize nada…- se levanta—

Gaara: si no desapareces de aquí, juro que habrá guerra en tu país…-lo dijo con ira—

Sakura: - comienza a correr llorando—(como puede dudar asi de mi….como….)

Gaara:- voltea a ver a shionu—en cuanto a ti…..te adverti que no te acercaras a mi mujer…

Shionu: (no puedo temerle mas al kazekague…ya no mas!...)… a mi me parece que ya no lo es kazekague…

Gaara: ò_ó…que dijiste….

Shionu: yo bese a sakura, ella no podía hacer nada….porque la sujete con tanta fuerza que no se podía mover…

Gaara: yo vi perfectamente como la besaste… ella si pude defenderse….asi que no la defiendas…

Shionu: kazekague, a mi me encantaría que usted creyera supuestamente que sakura lo engaño, pero yo no soy asi…nunca me ah gustado mentir…para obtener algo.-…pero si yo hubiera sido usted…no la hubiera tratado de esa manera…

Gaara: yo la trato como se me da la gana…porque es mia…

Shionu: como se nota que no cambia nada kazekague, sakura no es un objeto…pero bueno que va a saber usted de eso… por la manera en que se expresa…

Gaara: ò_ó….

Shionu: puede botarme de su aldea kazekague… hágalo..ya no me importa…

Gaara: ja…crees que soy tan estúpido…-se acerca a shionu—si…shionu…ya no me estorvaras mas….

Shionu: ¬.¬…

Gaara: ya no soy como antes…yo no pienso en matarte… en este mismo momento quedas expulsado de suna definitivamente…si te vuelvo a ver cerca… mandare a descuartizarte…

Shionu: hágalo señor kazekague….—se acerca mas a gaara—en este mismo instante ire a preparar mis maletas…. Pero sabe… me ire muy feliz… buscare ala señorita sakura que ah de estar muy mal… y partire con ella…

Gaara: en tus sueños shionu…

Shionu: usted ya la boto recuerda… no puede retractar sus palabras…ahora ella saldrá… y yo me ire junto con ella…

Gaara: ÒoÓ…..—cada vez se llenaba de ira—eso lo veremos….recuerde que ella tiene que hacer lo que yo digo aquí..

Shionu: ò_ó…yo no se…que tanto quiere de ella…. Ya la boto kazekague…ella es libre de ir donde desee…- da media vuelta y va llendo—

Gaara: vamos a ver shionu…recuerde…que ella ya es mia…- se va para otra dirección—


	23. yo lo amo

Con sakura

Sakura:- alistando sus maletas—ahh!,…- comienza a llorar—ya tengo que dejar de llorar mas!... no vale la pena seguir aquí….—coloca sus manos en su cuello y se saca el collar—ya no necesito nada!..—tira el collar en la cama- gaara eres un estúpido…idiota… te odio!:..aha…..te detesto…- llora con mas fuerza—

Gaara: - tumba la puerta de una patada- Ò_Ó….¬_¬

Sakura: ahh!...que haces aquí lárgate de mi cuarto…

Gaara: yo puedo estar donde quiera… -se acerca a ella—( que es eso?...es su maleta…enverdad pensaba marcharse)….tu no iras a ningún lado…

Sakura: usted me dijo que me valla, muy bien pues…me ire…- pasa por el lado de gaara con la maleta—

Gaara: -con su arena empuja a sakura haciendo que esta caiga en la cama y cujeta la maleta de ella—me quedare con esto…

Sakura: -se levanta de la cama—cree que porque tiene mi maleta yo no me ire… pues míreme…

Gaara: te iras?... te vas con shionu cierto…

Sakura: - se detiene—yo ya cumpli mi misión aquí… me voy yo sola…

Gaara: -crea una puerta de arena—eh dicho que no te iras—suelta la maleta y coje a sakura de las muñecas aprisionándola contra la pared—

Sakura: ahh!...suelteme… me lastima…

Gaara: cumpliste con tu misión…aun sigues de misión ninia, tu misión es quedarte aquí…hasta después de la fiesta.. y curar a los enfermos…

Sakura: la fiesta es pasado mañana, y los enfermos ya están mejor…hasta usted…si me quedo…solo será hasta después dela fiesta… ni usted ni nadie me lo podrá impedir…

Gaara: recuerda niña…que yo soy el kazekague.-.. y mientras estes aquí, acataras absolutamente todas mis ordenes…aunque no te gusten…

Sakura: - lo mira con ira—lo detesto…no sabe todo el daño que me hace

Gaara: …todo el daño?…mírame bien… sakura, tu me has hecho daño, creiste que te podias burlar de mi…

Sakura: yo no hice nada!..., tu siempre piensas mal de todo…

Gaara: que…entoncs el beso que se dieron fue una mentira?...yo lo vi sakura…

Sakura: yo no lo bese…. Y ya le explique lo que paso…. Ahora déjeme en paz…-suspira—yo me quedare hasta la fiesta, luego me ire…

Gaara: tu no te iras…-la suelta—te quedaras aquí…hasta que yo te lo ordene…

Sakura: no puedes hacer eso!...tu no tienes ninguna autoridad conmigo..

Gaara: - la ve— tu…- empuja a sakura ala cama—al estar bajo mi protección….tengo toda la autoridad de hacer lo que quiera contigo….

Sakura: yo..nunca lo voy a obedecer….

Gaara: ya me cansaste..—le tira una bofetada—me obedeceras por las buenas o por las malas…

Sakura: - se toca la mejilla—me…me …..me golpeaste!..ò_ó…me…golpeaste…- junta chackra en sus manos eh intenta golpear a gaara—

Gaara: o_o—comienza a esquivar los golpes—quieres pelear….ja…encima quieres…pelear conmigo…pues bien…- hace que su arena la atrape-

Sakura:-tira un golpe en la pared y uye—ahh!...

Gaara: maldición—comienza a seguir a sakura—maldición…es muy rápida!...

Sakura:…me esta siguiendo… (una vez que cruce los limites de suna….ya no podrá seguirme…)—es detenida por la arena que le sujeta el tobillo—ahh!...—se golpea en el piso y se desmaya—

Gaara: -la carga—( es muy hermosa…en verdad tengo que hacer algo para que nadie se le acerque)….pero ya no caere mas—la lleva a su casa—

Mas tarde en la casa de los sabaku no

Sakura: - abre pesadamente los ojos y mira a su alrededor—en donde estoy…aii…que es esto—toca el colla que había dejado en la posada—gaara debía habérmelo puesto denuevo…pero…no veo muy bien—prende la luz de la habitación—esta es..la habitación de gaara—se mira ella misma—esta no es mi ropa—(sakura estaba vestida con un camisón blanco)..

Gaara: -abre la puerta—veo que ya despertaste….deberias agradecerme que tuve piedad de ti, y te traje aquí…

Sakura: yo no te agradesco nada…dime donde esta mi ropa…

Gaara: yo te puedo vestir como se me antoje…

Sakura: como te atreves…

Gaara: cállate!...yo ya conozco como eres…te conozco bien… tu ropa estaba sucia y lo arroje al igual que lo demás…

Sakura: que!... Ò_Ó…

Gaara: ahora…no molestes mas… ya es de noche…dormiste muchas horas…

Sakura: ahii..—sakura se sienta—me duele mucho—se toca el vientre—

Gaara: - la ve—( le duele el vientre?...)…..es normal.. que te duela el cuerpo… ya que caíste mal…..¬_¬… te … t traje esto para que comas algo…

Sakura: - ve que le trajo un trozo de keke con una taza de chocolate cliente—gracias… pero no tengo hambre….

Gaara: temari… lo preparo… ella se sentiriaa muy mal si lo rechasaras…

Sakura: - trago saliva—ò_ó…no sabes cuanto te detesto…- comienza a comer—ya esta…contento.. puedes irte…

Gaara: este es mi cuarto… y yo no me voy…

Sakura: entonces…yo me largo…-comienza a caminar, pèro gaara la detiene—

Gaara: -se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura—quiero hacerte el amor…sakura…

Sakura: ¬.¬….—se intenta soltar—déjame ….sueltame…

Gaara :-la tumba ala cama y se hecha en su encima, sakura intentaba moverse pero no podía—aun…eres mi mujer…sakura… y yo puedo hacerte mia…cuando quiera…

Sakura: en tus sueños gaara..

Gaara: Ò_Ó—la besa pero sakura le muerde el labio—ahh

Sakura: intenta hacer algo…y gritare!...juro que lo hare!...

Gaara: grita todo lo que quieras…no hay nadie en casa…ya me ocupe de que estemos solos… y si piensas que alguien oia, entonces inténtalo….pero de una vez te advierto que será inútil…

Sakura:… tu.. puedes tomarme como quieras…pero será ala fuerza gaara…esta vez ya no luchare….has lo que quiera conmigo…golpéame, violame, o matame…hágalo..ya no me interesa, pero si le digo…kazekague..Ò_Ó…que mientras mas danio me haga… mas lo despreciare…

Gaara: -sentia su corazón partirse en dos—y que diferencia hay…, no la violare…si la tomo es porque es mia…, no la golpeare no tengo porque acerlo, no pienso hacerle danio como usted me lo hizo a mi…y si me desprecias….yo también lo hare…

Sakura:- comenzó a llorar—gaara,…..porfavor….yo no hize nada….creame porfavor…

Gaara: ya no me digas nada sakura… ya no quiero escucharte….

Sakura: yo no..quiero que me tome ala fuerza… no quiero que me golpee… yo no quiero que me odie…porque yo lo amo…

Gaara: (me ama….porque….porque…. ella me ama…. Ella me dijo siempre la verdad… ella me ama a mi!...)…si me amas como dices…. Entoncs Besame…

Sakura: - lo mira—ahh…- lo besa apasionadamente y empieza a llorar – (ya no importa lo que pase conmigo.. yo solo quiero estar contigo.. gaara…)—el cuarto se oscurecio en penunbras alumbrado solo por la luz de la lunay gaara tomo a sakura toda la noche—


	24. la reconciliacion y una fiesta

Ala mañana siguiente

Sakura: -se escontrabaja boca abajo desnuda, cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos—ahii….—siente el peso de gaara que estaba aun, encimas de ella—( gaara sigue durmiendo, ahh… me duele todo el cuerpo)—con cuidado se separa de gaara y comienza a ponerse el camisón, eh intenta salir sin hacer ruido—

Gaara: a donde vas – ya despierto—

Sakura: - voltea—a… ire a …..(hay ahora que le digo)…

Gaara: no intentes salir…porque no lo conseguiras…

Sakura: yo.. yo no intentaba salir….

Gaara: si piensas salir…iras vestida de esa manera?…

Sakura: usted destruyo mis prendas… yo voy con lo que traido puesta…y

Gaara: ven…es una orden…

Sakura: -se acerca a el—ò_ó

Gaara: - la jala y le da un beso—

Sakura: O_O….gaa…ra…

Gaara: encima de la mesa, hay algo…pontelo…

Sakura: - ve y era cierto, había un hermoso vestido color perla y unos zapatos del mismo color—yo… no quiero…yo no me pondré eso..

Gaara: -se levanta—pues… entonces si sales, saldrás desnuda querida niña, ya que ese camision…es mio…

Sakura: -se saca el camision y se lo tira a gaara quedando solo con sus bragas—pues ahí tienes…no me intesa si la gente me ve asi..—se acerca ala puerta—

Gaara: - se puso un short y fue tras ella—espera—la sujeta—eres una mujer muy resentida….sabes…

Sakura: yo no se que le ah hecho sentirse asi…pero yo no estoy de humor para nada…gaara….

Gaara: esas prendas…yo las compre para cuando vivamos juntos….sakura…

Sakura: pues…yo no voy a vivir con usted…ahora suélteme…

Gaara: enverdad ya no quieres nada conmigo…sakura…

Sakura: como se atreve…a decirme esas cosas…usted ayer me trato muy mal…pensó mal de mi…me boto de su lado y encima de golpeo…, a pesar de eso quiere seguir conmigo…

Gaara: sakura, si yo me puse asi…es porque la amo demasiado…temo perderla…por eso esque quería que vivieras conmigo…para que nadie se acerque a ti…

Sakura: tus celos están destruyéndome gaara….yo no hago nada malo…sin embargo piensas mal de mi… yo te amo…eso no basta!?...

Gaara: si realmente me amas, entonces ven a vivir conmigo…sakura…

Sakura: yo…

Gaara: solo te pido 3 cosas para ser feliz sakura….

Sakura: cuales?...

Gaara: quédate conmigo, acepta lo que te doy…

Sakura: ese es una ….

Gaara: la segunda es que… me ames …que me ames cada dia mas…. Yo nunca eh amado a nadie sakura… solo a ti…eso también te pediría…-la toma de las caderas—dime… que lo haras…sakura…si realmente me amas dime que si…

Sakura: yo…te amo…-lo abraza—si…pero.. no vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera….

Gaara: claro que no… yo..me cegué por los celos… sakura… pero ya me ocupe de ello…

Sakura: que?... como…

Gaara: ya me decise de shionu….

Sakura: O_O…que….. como pudiste matar a una persona gaara…

Gaara: yo puedo matar a quien se atreva a interponerse entre nosotros….pero..no sakura…no lo matee….solo lo desterré de suna… por atreverse a besar ala mujer del kazekague…

Sakura:..(pobre shionu…)…gaara…shionu no era malo…el…

Gaara: no defiendas a nadie sakura…yo se porque lo hize…ahora—la mira—anda a cambiarte –

Sakura:- roja—sii!...—sube al cuarto de gaara y se cambia—

Gaara: U_U—estaba sentado en un sofá—

Sakura: y bien…como me veo…

Gaara: O_o-…estas…hermosa…

Sakura: gracias…^_^…..y dime…a que hora llegaran los demás…

Gaara: pues.. no lose…ya deberían llegar.. bueno.. yo me tengo que ir ala torre… tu.. quédate aquí.. y espera a los demás… si…?...

Sakura: esta bien… gaara…U_U….

Asi paso el resto del dia , cuando llegaron los chicos se alegraron mucho gaara y sakura se reconciliaran, sakura y temari cocinaron algo para cuando gaara legue, y en cuanto llego se sentaron todos en la mesa familiar y cenaron…después de cenar se dispusieron a ir cada uno a su cuarto, kankuro, temari y shikamaru, y por supuesto, sakura y gaara, ala maniana siguiente comenzaron los preparativos de la fiesta, todos lo aldeanos estaban en las tiendas, comprando betidos y joyas para lucirlas en la fiesta, todos ya habían oído hablar de la hermosa chica de la hoja novia de su kazekague

Aldeano: si..oiste de ella…

Anciano: claro que si.. dicen que es muy hermosa…que sus ojos parecen esmeraldas y que tiene la figura moldeada por el mismo dios…

Anciana: si..dicen que tiene el cabello tan sedoso como la tela mas fina y el rostro parece como la de un angel, dicen que tiene los labios tan perfectos una cintura tan perfecta…quisiera conocer ala muchacha…

Aldeano: si..hoy la conoceremos… el kazekague pretende presentarla ante todos…

Anciana: pues si es asi.. mejor…

Anciano: y saben que mas…dicen…

Anciana: ¬-¬

Anciano: que es la mejor ninja medico de su aldea, dicen que curo a todos los enfermos de suna, que derroto fácilmente a sasori de akatsuqui, dicen también que su madre es la hokague…

Anciana: yo escuche que es la subordinana de la hokague…

Aldeano: yo escuche que tiene una fuerza mounstruosa…

Anciano: bueno, bueno, taparemos todas nuestras dudas cuando la veamos…

Anciana: si..U_U

En la noche, ya todos preparativos estaban listos, el salón mas espacioso de la torre estaba llena de invitados, todos esperaban las palabras de su kazekague que daba las gracias y las buenas nuevas de su vistoria, muchos solo querían conocer ala mujer mas hermosa que oyeron hablar, otras..(AUTORA: como la sorra de matsuri) querían solo venganza o destruir públicamente ala dueña de los ojos jade…

Temari: muy buenas noches, queridos invitados…..les damos las gracias por estar presentes en esta celebración, deseo que disfruten de su estadia aquí, y..—comenzó a presentar a gaara—le concedo las palabras a mi hermano el kazekague sabaku no gaara.

Todos: -aplauden—

Matsuri: (esta guapísimo como siempre)…

Gaara: - se había vestido con la túnica de kazekague—gracias temari, buenas noches a todos quería agradecer, a los ninjas que me apoyaron apara salvar la aldea, también a nuestros aliados, lamentablemente la hokague stunade no pudo venir pero esta aquí presente su subordinada eh hija sakura haruno—presenta a sakura la cual se acerca –


	25. un pequeño antojo

Sakura: buenas noches a todos – sakura se vistió muy modestamente con un vestido que se amoldaba en su cuerpo, tenia el cabello recogido a un lado y se había puesto un poco de maquillaje, en verdad se veía muy hermosa—

Anciano: ven…les dije…

Aldeano: si..tienen razón…

Anciana: es una niña aun…

Gaara: sakura es nuestra mejor aliada… ya que ella curo a los ninjas heridos de suna, creo medicinas y también…-se acerca a ella—porque ella es mi mujer….

Sakura: -se ruborisa—gracias gaara…- lo besa—

Todos: ohh!...^_^

Matsuri: (maldita….)

Gaara: bien pues…disfruten…-comenzaron a servir el bufet.—sakura deseas algo..

Sakura:no gracias…aunque si…deseo bailar…

Gaara: bailar…O_O…

Sakura: en konoha cada…celebración bailaban…U_U…

Gaara: mm…esque yo no se bailar…, que te parece si mejor no vamos de aquí…mi presentación ya concluyo…U_U…

Sakura: estas seguro…pero a donde….

Gaara: pues…- se le acerca tomándola de la cintura y le susurra al oído—tengo ganas…de hacerte mia..

Sakura: O_O….hay gaara pero si recién lo acabamos de hacer hace un momento…

Gaara: pues….es una orden del kazekague…

Sakura: ajajaja, no seas gracioso…

Gaara: - la carga y desaparece con la arena- ^_^

Temari: gaara!...¬_¬… a donde fue…

Shikamaru: déjalo temari… recuerda cuando empezamos tu y yo…no podíamos parar

Temari: jajaja…cierto…eras terrible…^_^

Kankuro: pues ellos, están igual en este momento….

Mientras en konoha

Sasuke: queee!...no puede ser verdad….

Neji: U_U…yo no lo creo…

Lee: T_T….no… mi sakura…

Ino: pues es la verdad…

Naruto: ^_^…asi… aquí dice eso…

Sasuke:- le quita la carta—esto es inaudito!...

Stunade: pues eso es lo que dice sasuke, gaara no mentiría…

Hinata: no..veo..nada..de ma..malo de que sakur viva, con el kazekague…

Neji: stunade-sama usted no lo puede permitir…..

Stunade: pero que dice neji, esa es decisión es de sakura…además seria una mejor unión con el país..

Lee: como puede hablar asi stunade- sama….

Naruto: jejeje, yo veo bien que mis mejores amigos estén juntos…

Stunade: estoy de acuerdo naruto, gaara es un excelente partido para sakura..^_^

Neji: (bueno , creo será mejor darme porvencido)…

Lee: T-T

Sasuke: (tendre que adelantar mi viaje a suna…)

Después de la fiesta los demás días fueron normales, para nuestros protagonistas….gaara estaba muy feliz, se sentía cada vez mas enamorado, sakura pasaba el resto del dia junto con temari, ya que shikamaru mando un pergamino a konoha diciendo que estaba viviendo con temari y consiguió un trabajo en la torre junto con kankuro, asi pasaron los días y las semanas, hasta que se cumplio 2 meses

Sakura: ^_^ hoy preparare un delicioso estofado de carne….

Temari: estofado….mmm… que delicia…

Sakura: - caminando llegaron ala heladería cosa que sakura se quedo mirando por largo rato- 6.6

Temari: pasa algo sakura?...—la sigue con la mirada—

Sakura: temari…vamos a comer un helado?..

Temari: O_o…bueno…no hay problema—entraron ala heladería—

Mesero: que les sirvo n_n

Temari: yo quiero un helado de chocolate…n_n

Mesero: y usted linda?...tambien de chocolate?...

Sakura: ( chocolate?...diuu…huacala…)…no.. yo quiero una banana splith con 3 bolas de helado que sean mmmm, fresa, lúcuma y guanábana, quiero con cubierta de mush de fresa con chispas de azúcar junto con yogur de vainilla porfavor…^_^

Mesero: n_n enseguida…

Temari: O_o…sakura…tu no eres de comer muchos dulces sabes…que paso…jajaja…rompiste la dieta..

Sakura: ^_^…no lo se, pero últimamente me estoy antojando esas cosas…

Temari: a decir verdad…yo también…..ayer cuando sali con shikamaru, me antoje alfajores de limón

Sakura: que?...pero tu los odias…O_O…

Mesero: aquí tienen, disfrútenlo…^_^

Temari: si..—comenzó a comer—pero no se…sakura… fue de la nada…nisikiera yo lo note…

Sakura:- comenzó a comer—mmm, que raro…O_O


	26. estas embarazada

Ese mismo dia en la noche

Gaara: ya llegue…^_^

Shikamaru: ola…¬_¬

Kankuro: hay.. mis pier me matan!...-_-¡!...

Sakura:- bajaba rápidamente las escaleras—shikamaru…shikamaru… hay que bueno que llegas…

Shikamaru: que paso sakura..O_O…

Kankuro: le paso algo ala monga ¬_¬

Sakura: temari y yo, preparábamos la cena, cuando de repente se desmayo…

Shikamaru: que!...

Gaara: ¬_¬…(parece que tendremos pañales aquí…)

Shikamaru: y donde esta temari…

Sakura: esta arriba… la examine, no tiene nada de malo… solo se desmayo, tal vez esta muy cansada…

Gaara: vamos a ver…

Shikamaru: si..—todos suben ala habitación de temari—temari—se acerca a ella—estas bien?...

Temari: -abre pesadamente los ojos—shikamaru…-sonrie—si…estoy mejor… gracias a sakura…

Kankuro: dinos…que paso?...

Temari: pues.. verán…

Flash

Temari: la cena quedara deliciosa…^_^

Sakura: si…^_^…. – de repente se sienta de golpe en la silla—ahii…

Temari: sakura… te pasa algo…

Sakura: no es nada… solo un pequenio mareo nada mas….

Temari: un mareo?...

Sakura: si…bueno.. debe ser… últimamente estoy entrenando mucho en el bosque..

Temari: pues…deberías dejar de acerlo sakura, tal vez es muy peligroso que te esfuerces mucho..

Sakura:- se pone de pie mas mejor—desuida ya me siento mejor vez…^_^

Temari: si… me alegro muchoooo.-…- cae al piso— ahii!...

Sakura: hay.. dios… temarii!...—se acerca a ella—temari… - le toca su pulso—tu pulso esta muy devil… te llevare a tu cuarto…

Temari: …gracias sakura… no se que haría sin tiii!...—se desmaya—

Fin del flash

Gaara: sakura, sufrio un mareo?..

Sakura:…no… claro no…yo solo… esque entrene mucho-…. Y pues…

Gaara: te prohibi que salgas a entrenar sakura…

Temari: U_U…no le regañes gaara….

Kankuro: la cuestión esque te desmayaste temari…

Shikamaru: a dios..—se pone de pie – no podre estar bien asi temari…me preocupare….

Temari: lo siento kankuro…

Sakura: yo la voy a cuidar shikamaru, tranquilo….

Shikamaru: ni hablar sakura, tu también estas mal…

Gaara: estas tratando de decir que mi mujer es devil…¬_¬

Shikamaru: claro que no gaara…..solo que mirala…mira su semblante, es ovio que sakura también esta mal…mirala…esta palida

Temari: sa…ku…ra…

Sakura: yo… era porque estaba ocupada haciendo la cena nada mas…^_^

Gara: es verdad… sakura… estas muy palida…

Kankuro: estas mas blanca de lo que ya eres….U_U

Shikamaru: mañana te llevare a un medico temari…

Temari: no… porfavor…shikamaru…, no me gustan los médicos…-_-¡!

Sakura: descuida temari, ahora que estas despierta, te revisare…^_^

Temari: gracias sakura..—sakura comienza a revisar a temari, comienza a revisar su pulso, su presecion, oir sus latidos hasta que el semblante de sakura se noto preocupada—y?... que pasa sakura…

Sakura: temari…tu…estas embarazada…

Temari: que!...O_O…

Gaara: ¬_¬

Kankuro: -_-¡!

Shikamaru: O_O…voy a ser padre…

Sakura: pues.. si…

Temari: sakura… yo no puedo estar embarazada….yo.. me estoy cuidando…

Sakura: hay temari…todos saben que ningún anticonceptivo es 100% seguro…

Gaara: yo nunca me eh cuidado…¬_¬

Temari: ¬_¬

Sakura: no tenias porque decir eso gaara…^_^…¬.¬

Temari: ahyy….tengo un hijo…

Sakura: pues si…

Temari: U_U..

Sakura: (esta muy triste…tal ves ella siente que no esta preparada para ser madre)…temari…tranquila…

Temari: ¬_¬.,…yo quiero una niña…

Sakura: O_o…

Shikamaru: estas loca..¬_¬ tiene que ser varon…como yo…

Kankuro: es verdad U_U…

Gaara: ¬_¬…

Temari: pero yo quiero una niña..T-T…

Shikamaru: lo siento temari… pero tendrá que ser un niño..U_U… después.. si quieres te hago una niña..

Sakura: ¬.¬…(estos pelean por el bebe)…

Kankuro: bueno temari…tendras que cuidarte mas…

Temari: si…

Sakura: yo estare siempre contigo temari…^_^… descuida..

Temari: gracias sakura ^_^

Kankuro: bueno, bueno, ire ala cocina…muero de hambre…

Shikamaru: temari, puedes pararte?..

Temari: claro que si shikamaru ¬_¬, estoy embarazada no invalida…

Shikamaru: -_-¡!

Gaara: bajemos sakura…U_U…

Sakura: haii…


	27. yo quiero un hijo tuyo

Una hora mas tarde

Gaara: - arrecostado en su cama—que piensas del embarazo de mi hermana…

Sakura: - vistiéndose—pues… hay de tener un lindo bebe..^_^

Gaara: crees que los bebes son lindos…

Sakura: claro que sii…^_^…- se hecha al lado de gaara—porque?..

Gaara: quisieras un hijo?...

Sakura: -_-¡!...siempre seras demasiado directo en tus palabras no…¬_¬

Gaara: mm…pues si… pero aun no me has respondido la pregunta…

Sakura: pues… me gustan mucho los niños, pero yo ahun no me siento preparada para tener uno propio…

Gaara: mmm…a mi si me gustaría uno…( me pregunto como será tener un hijo con sakura…)…6.6

Sakura: podremos tener mucho hijos gaara, mas adelante… aun soy muy joven..y tu también…

Gaara: U_U…(yo le podría dar todo a mi hijo, tengo mucho poder a el no le faltaría nada), sakura…quisiera tener un hijo conmigo…

Sakura: claro que si gaara..—lo abraza y lo besa—es mejor planear bien …no lo crees…

Gaara:- se pone encima de sakura—y hacemos ese hijo ahora…

Sakura: pues… lo hacemos todas las noches…

Gaara: pero esta vez, lo haremos toda la noche….

Sakura: n_n…- comienza a acariciar su abdomen—

Gaara:- le quita la bluza – sakura..-O_O…

Sakura: dime gaara…O_O…

Gaara: tus senos han crecido..—sintio un golpe por parte de sakura—

Sakura: -avergonzada—baka no tienes que ser tan sincero en tus palabras…es solo tu imaginación….

Gaara: asi…O_O…(pues que imaginación tan grande tengo…..)..—la abraza y comienza a besar sus senos—hay sakura… me encantas…- le saca el brazier…

Sakura: ahh!...gaara…tu también….—rodea con sus piernas las caderas de gaara—

Gaara: - baja un poco su pijama y su boxser y comienza a entrar en sakura—ahh!...—comienza a moverse—

Sakura: ahh!...ahh!...

Gaara: -la coje de las caderas y gira junto con ella quedando ella arriba de el—ahh!...sakura…

Sakura: ahh!... que..

Gaara: … estas ..ahh… mas pesada….

Sakura: - lo mira—deja de decir tantas tonterías…U_U…

Gaara: es la verdad…- toma a sakura de las caderas para que ella salte encima de el haciendo que las penetraciones se hagan mas profundas—aahhH!...—sujeta sus glúteos y comienza a apretarlos—ahh!... sakura….. me encantas….

Sakura: ahh!...—deja caer su pecho encima de el—hay bebe, ahh…. Tu también me encantas…

Gaara: ahh!...ajajajaja… ahh!... con que.. bebe?..no…

Sakura: jaja….se me salio de los labios…

Gaara: - la mira—enserio sakura…quiero hacerte un hijo….

Sakura: ahh!...pero.. gaara…

Gaara: -comienza a embestirla—ahh!...

Sakura: ahh!:…. Gaara… para….

Gaara: … di.. que ..ahh… quieres que te haga-…. Un hijo… sakura…

Sakura: ahh… si… gaara…si…quiero…

Gaara: ahh!...—la embiste mucho mas rápido..

Sakura: ahh!...gaara….—sus cabellos caian por su hermoso rostro

Gaara penetraba con mas fuerza a su amada, sakura solo gritaba de placer, gaara cogio los senos de sakura y comenzó a lamerlos, a darles pequenias mordidas, con sus manos bajaba por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas… comenzó a apretarlas, luego dirigio una de sus manos en una de sus nalgas, y comenzó a castigarla, con la otra comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos, hasta que llegaron juntos al climax..

Sakura: ahh…- cae sobre gaara—

Gaara: ahh!...—acaricia el cuerpo de sakura—ahh!...ohh!:….¬.¬

Sakura: - sale con cuidado de gaara y se hecha a su lado—U_U…

Gaara: -abraza a sakura—buenas noches sakura…

Sakura: buenas noches…kazekague…

Después de aquel dia loco, en el cual descubrieron que temari estaba esperando un bebe, pasararon dos semanas, en las cuales todos los días sakura y temari salían a caminar para desestresarde ya que gaara , shikamaru y kankuro estaban trabajando..

Sakura: ^_^… tu pancita esta creciendo..mucho temari..^_^

Temari: tu crees…^_^…espero que sea una niña…

Sakura: jaja…bueno temari…que sea lo que dios quiera…..

Temari: si….y dime sakura, porque no te pones los vestidos que gaara te dio… se te veian muy bien… porque tienes una bonita figura..

Sakura:-sakura estaba puesto un short junto con una bluza- gracias temari…es solo que… últimamente…estoy comiendo mucho y pues… eh subido un poco de peso

Temari: asi…pues… me eh dado cuenta que has crecido mucho…¬_¬

Sakura: aa…O_O….

Temari: la otra vez que fuimos a comprar ropa me dijiste que te esperara en los vestidores… pero yo me di cuenta que compraste brazieres mucho mas grandes….

Sakura: pues…

Temari: descuida sakura…estamos entre mujeres…^_^…has comenzado tu vida sexual sakura, es normal que aumentes en tus tallas…

Sakura: si…

Matsuri: -nota la presencia de las chicas y se acerca—ola temari..^_^… kankuro me conto que estabas embarazada…-observa su vientre—valla…esta muy grande.

Temari: ¬_¬…a pues gracias matsuri…

Sakura: 6.6

Matsuri: que te parece si te invito un helado..^_^…

Temari: nn…a que se debe tanta amabilidad…

Matsuri: pues… ver una mujer embarazada es muy tierno..U_U-…

Sakura: es verdad temari…

Matsuri: - ve la figura de sakura—(cada vez la veo mas pechugona..-_-¡!...y me parece o eta subiendo de peso…)..ehh… si deseas puedes ir tu también sakura…^_^

Sakura: yo?...

Matsuri: claro… para aliviar asperesas ..^_^

Temari: - le susurra a sakura—cuidado sakura, ah de estar tramando algo..

Sakura: sii…

Matsuri: bien… ^_^.. que dicen…

Sakura: gracias, matsuri… pero no…

Temari: yo ya me tengo que ir…tenemos que cocinar para nuestros chicos..no…jaja..

Sakura: a si…^_^

Matsuri: (malditas…ò_ó..)—se va—

Temari:-suspira aliviada—fuuu… siempre viene cuando nadie la llama…

Sakura: tranquila temari….

Temari: si….


	28. no me siento preparada

Con los chicos

Shikamaru: -tocando la puerta- ¬_¬…habrá…

Kankuro: -abre la puerta—no tienes porque tocar de esa manera…

Shikamaru: lo siento..n_n—ve a gaara—que pasa gaara…

Gaara: - semblante preocupado- ¬.¬

Kankuro: esta asi…desde que llego…U_U…

Shikamaru: asi?... y porque….

Kankuro: creo que la hokague le envio una carta…-se acerca a gaara—dime gaara…porque traes esa cara…

Gaara: pues… stunade mando una carta…

Kankuro: -_-¡!...y que decía…

Gaara: ¬_¬ …quiere …saber mas de sakura….

Shikamaru: pero…sakura siempre le escribe cada semana…o no?...

Gaara: si…pero….(maldito uchiha…..como sea…quiere venir aquí)…. Stunade enviara a alguien aquí, para ver si lo que dicen es verdad…

Shikamaru: stunade?... acaso no confía en nosotros?...

Kankuro: cierto… para mi que el uchiha tiene algo que ver…

Gaara: estas en lo correcto… el la convencio de que alguien tiene que venir a verificar si todo esta bien con ella..

Kankuro: tranquilo hermano… todo estará bien… además aunque el uchiha venga…sabra que lo que sakura esta bien y se ira…

Gaara: espero a que se large pronto…

Shikamaru: mm…tranquilo querido cuniado…n_n…todo saldrá bien…( espero…O_O)…

Kankuro: bueno…seguire con lo que estaba haciendo…

Gaara: si…acabemos rápido…(tengo que decírselo a sakura..)

Con las chicas

Temari: mm…esta carne ya esta lista!...n_n…

Sakura: yo también acave con los postres…^_^

Temari: quieres hacer algo sakura…

Sakura: a…claro…pero…que?...

Temari: mmm, bueno no falta muy poco para que los chicos lleguen…

Sakura: alla…mmm…. Temari…puedo hablar contigo…

Temari: O_O…claro sakura, dime…

Sakura: temari….gaara…quiere tener un hijo…U_U…

Temari: jajajajajajaja….

Sakura: O_o…

Temari: con que eso era lo que hacían todos los días…

Sakura: - ruborizada—uhmm!...-_-¡!

Temari: no tienes porque avergonzarte sakura…es normal..que mi hermano quiera un bebe con la mujer que ama…n_n

Sakura: pues…nose que hacer…

Temari: pues…dáselo, asi.. mi hijo tendrá con quien jugar…- empezó a sobarse el vientre- ^_^

Sakura: temari…no es eso…es solo que yo no me siento preparada…yo…

Temari: hay sakura… nadie esta preparada para ser madre… eso solo nace de por si mismo…

Sakura: 6.6…entonces…tu crees que yo….

Temari: claro… dale ese bello regalo a mi hermano…

Sakura: temari…yo soy muy joven… para tener un hijo….yo…

Temari: sakura…yo también soy muy joven…tengo apenas 23 años…tu crees que yo naci preparada para ser madre…n_n…

Sakura: …pero..gaara recién tiene 19 anios…también es muy joven…y yo… solo tengo 17…

Temari: mm…sakura..en estos tiempos una mujer es considerada mayor a los 16 años… ya no eres tan niña..

Sakura: lo se…pero.. estoy muy nerviosa…nose que hacer…(además…estoy muy preocupada… hace 2 meses…que no me viene… hay… no se que voy hacer….)

Temari: -toma las manos de sakura—descuida hermana mia..n_n…el tiempo dira lo que tenga que pasar…

Sakura: - abraza a temari—temari…gracias por ser tan comprensiva…Y-Y – lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro—..( no se que hacer….)

Kankuro:-abriendo la puerta—O_O…sakura… que le pasa…

Gaara:- entra deprisa—sakura!...—se acerca—esta bien…que tienes…porque lloras…O_O…

Shikamaru: 6.6

Sakura: -se seca las lagrimas—nada gaara…lo siento yo…- se pone de pie—me cai…es todo…

Gaara: -suspiro de alivio—bueno… no me asustes asi sakura…

Sakura: lo siento…

Shikamaru: -se acerca a temari—como a estado tu dia n_n – comienza a acariciar el vientre de su amada—y como ah estado mi hijo…^_^

Temari: los dos estamos bien…

Shikamaru: gracias sakura…por cuidarlos..

Sakura: al contrario…no me agradezcas… me gusta estar con ella…n_n…

Kankuro: bueno..U_U…yo quiero comer…tengo mucha hambre….

Sakura: si.. enseguida.. les sirvo… pueden tomar asiento..n_n –da media vuelta y se dirige ala cocina—

Kankuro: -le susurra a gaara—oye gaara…no crees que sakura…esta subiendo de peso…¬-¬

Gaara: U_U…yo veo su cuerpo con las mismas curvas…

Kankuro: eso no.. baka!... me refiero…hay….olvidalo…

Gaara: ¬.¬

Sakura: -comienza a servir la cena—bien…disfruten chicos…^_^…

Todos comienzan a cenar, y al cabo de algunos minutos terminan, los chicos se van a baniar, mientras las chicas recogen los platos, y los lavan, ya un poco mas tarde, cada quien se disponía a dormir

Temari: shikamaru…sabias que gaara… quiere tener un hijo…

Shikamaru: si…ya lo se… ahora mismo…esos dos… ya están haciendo ese niño…U_U…

Temari: ajajaja….si tienes razón…

Shikamaru: - acostado junto a temari—U_U…. Buenas noches, temari…- le da un beso en la frente—descansa –

Temari: si…U_U…- acaricia su vientre—(buenas noches mi pequeño)…


	29. un pequeño incidente

Con sakura y gaara

Gaara: ahh!...sakura… - la sujeta de las caderas—ahh….

Sakura: ahh!...—siente un enorme placer—

Gaara: - llega al climax—ahh!...( ahh… esto es lo mejor….U_U…)

Sakura: - siente el liquido de gaara dentro de ella y cae encima de gaara – ah…ah…-respira agitada—U_U..ahh….

Gaara: ….ahhhhhh!...—suspira—

Sakura: - se hecha al costado de gaara y se cubre—estoy muy…cansada…

Gaara:… y yo…- la ve- sakura…-se hecha de costado—

Sakura: si?¨.. ^_^…

Gaara: mm…estas un poco subida de peso…

Sakura: ò_ó…ya deja de ser tan directo… pues…yo…. Es porque estoy comiendo mas que antes…

Gaara: asi..y ….no será que tienes a mi hijo dentro de ti… y no me quieres decir nada..

Sakura:.. queee!... ga..ga..gaara… deja ya de decir tantas tontería..

Gaara: ^_^solo era broma ninia…- la abraz—bueno… buenas noches mi hermosa flor de cereso…

Sakura: - suborizada—buenas noches…gaara…U_U..

Ala mañana siguiente en el bosque

Sakura: no sabia que suna tenia un bosque…

Temari: claro que si..^_^…este es…

Sakura: muy bien…entrenare….

Temari: (entrenar?... jejeje… conrazon quizo que hiciéramos la comida muy rápido)… bien…

Sakura: U_U ( gaara, me nota mas…gordaa!...gorda yo…Ò_Ó… gorda…. T-T…. )

Flash

Sakura: - se hecha al costado de gaara y se cubre—estoy muy…cansada…

Gaara:… y yo…- la ve- sakura…-se hecha de costado—

Sakura: si?¨.. ^_^…

Gaara: mm…estas un poco subida de peso…

Sakura: ò_ó…ya deja de ser tan directo… pues…yo…. Es porque estoy comiendo mas que antes…

Gaara: asi..y ….no será que tienes a mi hijo dentro de ti… y no me quieres decir nada..

Sakura:.. queee!... ga..ga..gaara… deja ya de decir tantas tontería..

Gaara: ^_^solo era broma niña…- la abraza—bueno… buenas noches mi hermosa flor de cereso…

Sakura: - suborizada—buenas noches…gaara…U_U..o_o

Fin del flash

Sakura: ( U_U…creo que si estoy un poco…subida…ò_ó…pero ya no lo estare…entrenare mucho de ahora en adelante)..—empezó con su entrenamiento—

Temari: ^_^…-luego de algunas hora—O.O….(esta muchacha no se cansa)…bueno..a mi me dio hambre…

Sakura: ahh?...—ve a temari—

Temari: por eso traje esto…n_n..—saco una canasta—

Sakura: como esque trajiste eso…O_O…(yo no me di cuenta que lo traías…)

Temari: jejeje…n_n…quieres un poco sakura?...—extiende con sus manos una bola de arros—n_n

Sakura: (hay…noo…. Yo si quiero T-T…)…no gracias temari…tengo que hacer dieta….

Temari: dieta…O_o…..—mira la bola de arroz—mm… bueno…u_u..—empieza a comer—

Sakura: ahh?...—mira a temari—T-T….

Temari: mm..esta delicioso…. Mmm….

Sakura: (no puedo… no puedo mas!..)—se acerca a temari—bueno… un poco de comida…no me vendría un poco mal en este momento…

Temari: hay vamos sakura—da una mordida- mm… por un poco de comida..mmm… no vas a engordar mas….—le da una bola de arroz—ten…

Sakura: tienes razón…Ò_Ó…- come la bola de arroz—mmm…. T-T… esta delicioso…

Mas tarde….

Kankuro: -abre la puerta—ya llegamos…¬.¬…

Shikamaru: creo que no están…6.6…..

Gaara: - entra ala cocina—mmm… parece que terminaron de cocinar y salieron…

Shikamaru: bueno… hay que cenar…

Kankuro: y las chicas…O_O…

Shikamaru: -_-¡!...—revisando las ollas—esas dos…se llevaron comida… parece que salieron hacer algo importante…¬_¬

Gaara: U_U…bueno.. solo esperaremos a que regresen, mientras…¬_¬…

Kankuro: ¬_¬…

Shikamaru:¬_¬…..

Kankuro: ella…siempre nos sirven.. midiéndonos cada gramo…¬_¬

Gaara: sii…¬_¬

Shikamaru: es nuestra oportunidad…¬_¬ - los chicos se miran las caras unos minutos, cuando kankuro se lanza contra la olla de comida, y los tres se comienzan a servir la cantidad que desean…-

Kankuro: hace días…que no me llenaba asi!...^_^

Gaara: U_U…

Shikamaru: ahora… ^_^…solo nos queda esperar…

Los tres: si…U_U…

Al cabo de una hora

Kankuro: -siente que tocan la puerta—son ellas…

Gaara: ya era hora…(cuando llegue me va a escuchar)…

Shikamaru: …al fin….

Kankuro: - abre la puerta—O_O…

Ninja: buenas tardes…kankuro-san…lamentamos molestarlos a estas horas….

Gaara: que paso…¬.¬…

Ninja 2: pues…encontramos ala señora temari y ala señorita sakura en el bosque de suna…

Shikamaru: les paso algo…O_O…

Ninja1: no…es solo que… -mis compañeros traen cargando a sakura y temari—

Shikamaru: temari..O_O…-se acerca-

Gaara: sakura..O_O…-se acerca a sakura-

Kankuro: mi canasta!...O_O…-se acerca al ninja con la canasta—pero quien a podido hacer esto..—ve que la canasta estaba con platos vacios, y con algunas olla también vacias—T-T…

Shikamaru: no digas esas cosas kankuro, temari y sakura están desmayadas y tu solo piensas en esa canasta vacia…

Ninja 2: bueno…. Esa canasta estaba junto con ella…al parecer comieron demasiado… y pues… ya saben…se desmayaron…

Ninja: bueno..señor kazekague… nos retiramos…- se retiran-

Gaara: O_O.. sii….—cierra la puerta- ¬.¬

Shikamaru: - acomoda a temari en el sillón cosa que gaara hace lo mismo con sakura—solo nos queda esperar a que despierten…

Gaara: kankuro…¬-¬…- ve que kankuro esta a un rincón al lado de la canasta—

Kankuro:- abrazando la canasta—T-T….

Temari: -empezo a abrir los ojos—ahh…

Shikamaru: temari…estas bien…

Temari: shikamaru…O_O…- se levanta de golpe—y sakura…- ve que sakura esta a su lado—ahhh…

Gaara:..que es lo que paso…¬.¬

Temari: pues….

Flash

Temari: ^_^…-luego de algunas hora—O.O….(esta muchacha no se cansa)…bueno..a mi me dio hambre…

Sakura: ahh?...—ve a temari—

Temari: por eso traje esto…n_n..—saco una canasta—

Sakura: como esque trajiste eso…O_O…(yo no me di cuenta que lo traías…)

Temari: jejeje…n_n…quieres un poco sakura?...—extiende con sus manos una bola de arros—n_n

Sakura: (hay…noo…. Yo si quiero T-T…)…no gracias temari…tengo que hacer dieta….

Temari: dieta…O_o…..—mira la bola de arroz—mm… bueno…u_u..—empieza a comer—

Sakura: ahh?...—mira a temari—T-T….

Temari: mm..esta delicioso…. Mmm….

Sakura: (no puedo… no puedo mas!..)—se acerca a temari—bueno… un pco de comida…no me vendría un poco mal en este momento…

Temari: hay vamos sakura—da una mordida- mm… por un poco de comida..mmm… no vas a engordar mas….—le da una bola de arroz—ten…

Sakura: tienes razón…Ò_Ó…- come la bola de arroz—mmm…. T-T… esta delicioso…

…temari: O_O…valla…..—en eso las dos empiezan a comer todo lo que había en la canasta—

sakura: - luego de minutos—mmm….^_^..ahh!... ya me siento mejor…

temari: yo también…- ve a sakura – sakura te sientes bien…O_O…

sakura: yo… hay… no me siento nada bien…- antes de que sakura caiga temari logra atraparla—

temari: ahh!...sakura…. auxilioo!... alguien que me ayude…(hay tranquila temari… no debes perder la calma….respira…)—comienza a respirar lento—fuu!...U_U…hay dios mio…(que me pasa….hay no….)—cae junto con sakura—

fin del fash

temari:- semblante triste—yo también me desmaye… y cai…

shikamaru: y el bebe… no se hizo daño…

temari: estoy bien, no me golpee el vientre… porque cai…encima de sakura…

gaara: U_U…

sakura:-empieza a despertar—ahhii…-abre los ojos—gaara….

Gaara: -se acerca a ella—aquí estoy sakura… tranquila….

Sakura: gaara…. Me duele…ahh….

Gaara: que…?... que te duele sakura…

Sakura: - se toca el vientre—me duele ….

Temari:-se pone de pie—sakura… lo siento.. yo.. cuando cai…

Sakura: tranquila temari….no es tu culpa… U_U…-coloca su mano encima de su vientre y un chackra verde comienza a salir de su mano—6.6….

Gaara: (porque…porque le duele el vientre….)

Sakura: - termina de curarse—vez…n_n….ya estoy mejor temari…

Temari: haa!...n_n… me alegra mucho sakura…

Sakura:- se pone de pie—n_n…

Gaara: sakura….

Sakura: si?..6_6…

Gaara: mañana temprano iras al medico….

Sakura: ….(hay no.. no quiero ir….)… a…claro.. esta bien…

Gaara: pero… yo entrare contigo…

Sakura: que..O_O…no gaara… no te preocupes….

Gaara: si no tienes nada malo…dejaras que yo valla….¬.¬

Temari: yo también ire…O_O….

Sakura: esta bien…U_U…-Después del pequeño insidente todos se fueron a dormir


	30. la noticia

Ala mañana siguiente gaara, sakura y temari fueron hacia el hospital

Señorita: O_O…kazekague…n_n senioras…

Gaara: buenos días.. eh traido a mi novia porque quiero descartar un cosa…

Señorita: O_O..claro pasen…- los guio hacia una anciana doctora—ahí esta la doctora, cualquier cosa consulten con ella..—se retira—

Sakura: -traga saliva—hay..—sujeta la mano de temari—

Temari: tranquila sakura…todo va a salir bien..

Gaara: temari, quédate junto a ella, yo ire ala torre…hoy tendre un visita…¬_¬…

Sakura: -aliviada—una visita…( se ira…fiuufff….menos mal…)

Gaara: - se acerca ala anciana, le susurra y se marcha—cuídense chicas

Sakura: O_O…(eso fue raro…)

Temari: ¬_¬

Anciana: acuéstese ninia..n_n

Sakura: esta bien..—se acuesta y la anciana la empieza a revisar—

Anciana:- minutos después—n_n ya puede ponerse de pie..

Sakura: gracias… digame…estoy bien…

Anciana: claro que esta bien…puede retirarse…

Temari: O_O…pero no le va a decir lo que tiene…

Anciana: la niña esta bien…

Sakura:- jala a temari—vámonos temari… yo estoy bien….—mira ala anciana—gracias señora— sakura y temari salen del hospital-

Anciana:- camina hacia un enfermero—joven…llame a un mensaje… tenemos que darla la noticia al kazekague..

Enfermero: si…

Mientras en la torre

Gaara: O_o…

Kankuro: O_O…

Stunade: ¬.¬… porque esa cara…..acaso vieron un fantasma..

Kankuro: bueno….(casi…por la edad)…n_n

Gaara: cuando nos mando el mensaje, no pensé que era usted quien vendría…

Kankuro: y konoha?...

Stunade: pues… esta con naruto…n_n

Gaara: naruto…-_-¡!...

Stunade: el siempre quizo ser hokague, asi que le di la oportunidad de practicar….^_^….

Kankuro: bueno… espero que no recibamos noticias que konoha fue detruida…

Stunade: ajaja…yo confio en naruto, el ah madurado mucho…n_n

Gaara: si usted lo dice…¬-¬

Kankuro: pero diganos stunade, vino sola…?...

Stunade: mm…vine con –se abre la puerta—

Shizune: ya estoy aquí stunade-sama….

Stunade: ^_^…conseguiste lo que le pedi…

Shizune : si..^_^..aqui esta..

Gaara: ¬.¬

Kankuro: O_O…

Stunade: -recibe una botella de sake- ^_^..—se sirve un poco y bebe—ahh!...^_^…bien en que nos quedamos…

Gaara: espero que su estadia a qui, sea muy comoda…

Stunade: va…yo solo vine aquí, a probar el sake….porque dicen que aquí, venden los sakes mas deliciosos de toda la región….

Kankuro: y es verdad…U_U…

Stunade: -sirve un poco y se lo extiende a gaara—brinde conmigo kazekague ….ya que usted se llevo a mi pupila ala que quiero como a una hija…

Gaara: yo no bebo…¬_¬

Stunade: a no?... pues…que lastima…U_U…

Shizune: stunade- sama no nos desviemos del tema..

Stunade: a si…. Escuche kazekague…solo me quedare hasta mañana en la mañana , luego de que vea a sakura por supuesto…

Gaara: claro…

Stunade: bien…pero… donde esta mi hija?...

Gaara: a pues…esta con temari… yo…-tocan la puerta- ¬-¬

Ninja: senior kazekague, un mensajero del hospital quiere hablar con usted…

Stunade: haslo pasar gaara…

Gaara: si…pase!...

Mensajero: señor kazekague….U_U…

Gaara: dime …. Si o no?...

Mensajero: si kazekague….

Gaara: O_O…(si….fue sii!...siiiii!...)…-toma la botella de sake y bebe—

Stunade: óigame!...consigase su propio sake!...Ò_Ó….

Gaara: descuide stunade hoy invito yo el sake….kankuro..

Kankuro… si gaara…O_O…

Gaara: baja y manda a los consejeros alistar el salón…que esta noche habrá una gran celebración…

Kankuro: si hermano…O_O...—se va—

Gaara: - se acerca al mensajero y le entrega un diamante—ten….

Mensajeri: O_O….gra…gracias kazekague-sama….—se retira—

Stunade: valla…¬-¬..a que se debe tanta felicidad tan repentina…

Gaara: esta noche lo sabra stunade…

Stunde: no me importa esperar…n_n….amo las fiestas…(habrá mucho sake)…

Shizune: si.. -_-¡!..

Gaara: - se levanta—n_n

Stunade: a donde va gaara

Gaara: a pues… tengo que hablar con alguien…las vere en la noche…

Stunade: gaara…espera…

Gaara: digame stunade…tengo prisa…

Stunade: si encuentras por ahí a sasuke, dile que venga…

Gaara: que!:..uchiha esta aquí…Ò_Ó

Stunade: si…^_^…, dijo que iria a visitar a sakura…

Gaara: no…-sale—

Stunade: O_O…


	31. vine por ti

Con las chicas

Temari: porque estas tan callada sakura…

Sakura: no…es solo que quisiera saber…porque la anciana no me dijo lo que tenia…

Temari: pues..no lo se… tu crees que este ralacionado con algo…

Sakura: aa?...

Temari: pues, gaara le dijo algo a esa anciana…

Sakura: si…tienes razón..—siente que alguien la comienza agarrar de la cintura—gaara?...

Temari: Ò_Ó…

Sasuke: para mi suerte no…U_U…

Sakura:-se safa de su agarre—sasuke….que haces aquí…

Sasuke: asi saludas a un amigo sakura…

Sakura: yo…

Temari: que haces aquí uchiha…

Sasuke: -ve el vientre de temari—U_U…mm… veo que es verdad que esperas un hijo de shikamaru…

Temari: que te importa…

Sasuke: bueno.. no me interesa… mucho…

Sakura: que haces aquí sasuke…

Sasuke: pues… vine con stunade a ver como estabas..

Sakura: que!...O_O… stunade esta aquí…

Temari: O_O…

Sasuke: si…U_U…- mira bien a sakura—O_O… sakura… tu…

Sakura: yo que?...ò_ó…

Sasuke: pues… has dejado de entrenar…O_o…

Sakura: cállate..—se ruborisa—yo..yo… estoy asi.. porque estoy comiendo mas de lo normal.. nada mas!:..

Sasuke: mmm…-se acerca a sakura—bueno.. U_U… dime como has estado…

Temari: ella esta bien uchiha, ahora vete…

Sasuke: estoy hablando con sakura….no contigo..

Temari: juu….ò_ó….

Sasuke: dime sakura… no te arta estar en medio de todo esto..

Sakura: que?...

Sasuke: no nos extrañas…a naruto, neji, lee, tenten, a nosotros…a mi?...

Sakura: yo….

Temari: que pretendes uchiha…

Sasuke: tu sakura, una delicada flor…en medio del desierto….

Sakura: me gusta mucho estar aquí…a mi…

Sasuke: eso quiere decir, que ya no te interesa konoha…

Sakura: konoha siempre será el lugar donde me crie…nunca olvidare la aldea de la hoja…

Temari: (bien dicho sakura)…ya la escuchaste…

Sasuke: yo no entiendo que le viste a gaara…que tanto te une a el…

Sakura: eso es algo que no te importa…

Sasuke: no me importa si stunade se enoja… pero yo eh de llevarte a konoha denuevo ahora mismo!...—se acerca a ella—

Temari: no te lo permitiré…

Sasuke: no te metas, o te matare…

Sakura: -sujeta a temari—no temari… tu hijo…

Temari: pero….sakura…O_O

Sakura: yo no ire contigo, sasuke….nunca…

Sasuke: eso lo veremos…

Gaara: porque no te metes con un hombre y dejas de molestar alas mujeres!... ò_ó

Sasuke: gaara…ò.ó…

Sakura: gaara…

Temari: hermano…

Gaara: sakura no quiere ir contigo…sasuke… asi que regresa por donde viniste…

Sasuke: eso lo veremos..

Gaara: pensé que habias cambiado sasuke, que diría stunade de esto…

Sasuke: nada…ella se puede molestar si, pero de ahí ah de agradecerme ….sakura no puede estar con un monstruo

Gaara: tus palabras no me ofenden uchiha…..ahora…aléjate de mi mujer…

Sasuke: tu mujer…-ve sakura- jajajaja, esto si que es una buena broma…no puedo crerlo sakura… tan bajo has caído…como pudiste acostarte con un monstruo…

Sakura: Ò_Ó no me hagas enojar…sasuke…

Sasuke: si estabas con este monstruo …. Tal vez te gustaba el sexo salvaje…pero sakura.. eso yo también te lo pudo dar…

Gaara:- le propina un golpe—Ò_Ó-

Sasuke:- cae al suelo—esta me las pagas…

Stunade: basta!...

Sasuke: stunade….

Sakura: stunade-sama…O_O…

Temari: señora stunade…O_o

Gaara: stunade, que hace aquí.

Stunade: supe que irias a buscar a sakura, después de lo que te dije porque sabia que tal vez peliarias con sasuke….y tu sasuke, no pensé que habias venido solo para buscar pelea..

Sasuke: yo…

Stunade: ven sasuke… vámonos…gaara, nos vemos en la noche…-desaparece—

Gaara: O_O….

Temari: gaara lo siento..yo..

Gaara: descuida…-ve a sakura- te hizo algo sakura…

Sakura: no gaara…

Gaara: vamos a casa….tenemos que hablar….

Sakura: si…

Sakura: - cuando llegaron a casa temari decidio irse a su cuarto—y dime de que querías hablar

Gaara: sakura—se acerca a ella—quiero que me digas la verdad…

Sakura: que verdad….


	32. tendremos un bebe

Sakura: que verdad….

Gaara: estas embarazada…

Sakura: O_O..—le da la espalda a gaara- no…

Gaara: estas segura

Sakura: - voltea a mirarlo—yoo…..U_U..

Gaara: entonces es cierto no…

Sakura: …no lo se gaara….

Gaara: no lo sabes?... asi decidiste irte a entrenar muchas veces…

Sakura: yo no lo se gaara….

Gaara: pues. Ahora si tienes que estar segura.., hoy la anciana te reviso y mando a un enfermero a avisarme…tu estas esperando un hijo mio…

Sakura: … lo lamento gaara…esque yo no estaba segura de nada… yo..

Gaara: - la besa—no importa.. sakura…

Sakura: O_O…que?:…

Gaara: lo pasado ya no importa… lo importante esque me daras un hijo y de ahora en adelante tendras que cuidarte mas…

Sakura: si gaara…n_n…- lo abraza—(ahora…si estoy segura, de que quiero un hijo tuyo gaara…)

Gaara: n_n…..

Ese mismo dia en la noche gaara había dado la noticia a todo el pueblo, el iba a ser padre, todo el pueblo le felicito, pero unas que otras caras, solo eran de resentimiento, en cuanto a stunade recibió la noticia, no dudo en brindar por gaara y sakura y hacer que gaara se comprometiera a hacer feliz a su hija, cosa que gaara no espero a que ella se lo diga, el ya lo hacia, muy aparte de el ser padre, gaara le pidió matrimonio a sakura, la cual no dudo en tirarse encima del y llenarlo de besos…

Sakura: -encima de gaara—soy tan feliz gaara…

Shikamaru: ^_^…

Gaara: yo también sakura…n.n

Temari: que linda parejita…n_n….

Asi rápidamente paso 5 meses en el cual, temari dio a luz a un hermoso niño de cabello rubios el cual pusieron por nombre kaito , shikamaru estaba tan contento de tener a un hijo varon, temari también, gaara al saber que su hermana tubo un varon no dudo en querer también uno, gaara y sakura llevaban casados ya 3 meses en cuanto a sakura, tenia 8 meses y medio de embarazo, gaara sabia que en cualquier momento tendría en sus brazos al fruto del amor entre ambos…

Gaara: -le da un beso a su amada—te vere en la noche…n_n…cuida a nuestro hijo—acaricia el vientre de sakura—

Sakura: si gaara… con cuidado…^.^

Temari: shikamaru, ten cuidado…

Shikamaru: tranquila temari, solo iremos a revisar…

Kankuro: tal vez sea una falsa alarma…

Sakura: si..pero igualemente…tengan cuidado…(desde que gaara recibió la noticia de que algunos ninjas rebeldes estaban por los alrededores…no ah dejado de trabajar mas horas…)…gaara…

Gaara: 6_6…si, sakura que pasa….

Sakura: regresa sano y salvo…si vez que es peligroso vuelve…

Gaara: tranquila—le da un fugas beso—bueno…andando!...—sale—

Shikamaru: si..—sale—

Kankuro: cuídense chicas..—cierra la puerta—

Termari: hhaaa..—suspira—

Sakura: espero que estén bien…

Temari: - cargando a su hijo – tranquila sakura ellos estarán bien…n_n…

Sakura: -bueno..poniendose de pie— U_U…

Temari: a donde vas..6.6

Sakura: me antoje un helado de fresa n_n…quieres venir…

Temari: gracias…preferiría que me lo trajeras…

Sakura: esta bien, ahora vuelvo…- salde de la casa—

Sakura estaba caminando cuando

Matsuri: ola sakura…

Sakura: -da media vuelta—a…ola.. matsuri..

Matsuri: - le mira el vientre—(…aun no puedo creer que gaara tendrá un hijo con esa mujer…yo debería ser la que tendría ese hijo…no ella… Ò_Ó…maldita…) valla, muy pronto daras a luz, no…n_n –sonrisa finjida—

Sakura: a si…-se comienza a sobar el vientre—jeje…creo que será un varon

Matsuri: ( un varon?...porque…porque gaara nunca me dio la oportunidad de amarme…porque)..este.. y a donde vas…

Sakura: a pues… ire a comprar unos helados..para mi y temari…

Matsuri: alla, y pues.. si deseas te puedo acompañar…

Sakura: no gracias….

Matsuri: no?.. a pues…entonces podríamos ir a conversar, o a tomar una malteada…te gustan las malteadas no?.. yo…

Sakura: U_U…matsuri al grano…que es lo quieres de mi…¬_¬

Matsuri: yo… sakura… crees que gaara será un buen padre para tu hijo…

Sakura: que?...oviamente que si.. el es mi esposo recuerdas…

Matsuri: no tienes porque recordármelo…(tengo que separarlos sea como sea…tal vez una vez que ella desaparesca gaara podría acercarse a mi)…sakura, no se tu… pero gaara …

Sakura: ya no quiero escucharte matsuri, anda a echar tu veneno a otro lado…cualquier cosa que digas, no me interesa…

Matsuri: maldita…si no estuvieras asi… yo..

Sakura: si no estuviera como…aa!...embarazada…?...ajajaja…. embarazada de gaara…que me harias?... intentarias retarme como esa vez…

Matsuri: ya no tengo porque seguir hablando contigo, siempre intentaste seducir a gaara-sama… lo hechizaste…eres una bruja…

Sakura: jajajaja, pues si soy tan bruja como dices…deberías correr…ya que tal vez podría convertirte en un animal horrible…aunque creo que ya otra bruja se me adelanto…

Matsuri: eres una maldita…

Sakura: shh!...bajame tu tono de voz…niña-…

Matsuri: si no estuvieras…

Sakura: embarazada?..

Matsuri: …sii…. Yo acavaria contigo….

Sakura: si.. mira, sabes que…estando yo embarazada no podría defenderme…pero si tengo a alguien que me defienda…

Matsuri: (no…no lo digas….)

Sakura: tengo a mi kazekague… el me defendería de todo… sabes porque…porque me ama… a mi…

Matsuri: …huy…(ya no lo soporto mas)…esto no se quedara asi… lo juro…

Sakura: Ò_Ó….—sigue caminando hacia la heladería—hay no… esta cerrado…-_-¡!...creo que tendre que irme…

-…: ola sakura….


	33. provocaciones

Sakura: ahh?...—da media vuelta— sa..sasuke…

Sasuke: -se acerca a ella—vine a ver como estabas… n_n… pedi un dia libre a stunade…

Sakura: sasuke…no debes estar aca…. Si gaara se entera…

Sasuke: si gaara se entera…tendrá que aceptar que estoy aca…U_U…

Sakura: sasuke…te hablo enserio…

Sasuke: - intenta tocar el vientre de sakura—te vez muy hermosa aun estando embarazada…

Sakura: - se aleja…ò_ó…no digas eso sasuke…

Sasuke: sakura….( no puedo creer que dejaste que un monstruo te haciera eso…)sabes… me gustaría pensar que el hijo que esperas es mio…

Sakura: que?..O_O…

Sasuke: si..porque no…porque no decir que ese hijo es mio… ya que – se acerca a ella—

Sakura: -retrocede—ò_ó

Sasuke: no huyas sakura… no voy a lastimarte…

Sakura: será mejor que te vallas sasuke…

Sasuke: porque me rechasas ahora sakura… antes no lo hacias…

Sakura: eso era, cuando era una niña…. Eso fue hace años… solo me gustaste un momento…yo…

Sasuke: cuando eras una niña?...sakura… no te has visto?... tienes 17 años…aun eres una niña…y mira lo que ese monstruo te hizo.. te violo.. te secuestro…te…

Sakura: no dejare que hare que hables mal de mi esposo y padre de mi hijo…el no me violo ni me secuestro…yo lo amo.. y yo sola me entregue a el…

Sasuke: si tanto querias tener un hijo…yo te podría haber dado uno mejor.. ahora que clase de niño tendras…

Sakura:-se acerca a toda velocidad y lo golpea haciéndolo vola a 2 mestros—ò_ó.. maldito..

Sasuke: O_o…sa…sakura..—sobándose la cara—

Sakura: eres….eres un maldito…- sakura, comienza a sobarse el vientre—(maldición, hice demasiado esfuerzo…yo..)… maldito…-empieza a llorar—

Sasuke: sa…sakura..—se pone de pie y corre hacia ella—sakura… (no puede ser…)…

Sakura: ahh!...sasuke…maldito…por tu culpa… si algo le pasa a mi hijo.. juro que te matare!...

Sasuke: tranquila… yo… te llevare a un hospital.. – la carga y comienza a correr—

Sakura: ahh!...me duele mucho!...

Sasuke: tranquila sakura…(maldición…no debi provocarla…)

Con gaara

Kankuro: estas seguro que dijeron que era po aca…

Shikamaru: no creo que el kazekague nos este enganiando…¬-¬

Gaara: callense..U_U…ustedes creen que yo bromearía con algo asi…

Shikamaru: entonces es una falsa alarma…¬-¬

Gaara: creo que si…

Kankuro: bueno…entonces vámonos… nos hemos demorado demasiado… U_U…

Gaara: seee….

Luego de 3 horas

Temari: hay dios… donde puede estar… no debi dejar que saliera sola… hay no….

Kankuro: - abre la puerta—ola temari: ^_^…como esta mi sobrinito

Temari: - corre y empuja a kankuro—hay gaara!... ah pasado algo horrible!...

Gaara: no me asustes.. temari… que paso..

Temari: es sakura….ha salido hace horas … y no ah vuelto…

Gaara: maldición..—sale disparado como una bala—(sakura… donde puedes estar)….—se acerca a un ninja—ei…

Ninja: kazekague..

Gaara: no has visto a sakura…

Ninja: a…- haciendo memoria—si.. la vi con la señorita matsuri, hace como 4 horas o algo asi…

Gaara: matsuri?...—se va—

Ninja: O_O…

Gaara: (si matsuri…le hizo algo a sakura…juro que la matare…)…ahí esta…

Matsuri: -salia de su casa—ahh!...—suspira—gaara, como me gustaría que te acercaras a mi..

Gaara: matsuri!...

Matsuri: gaara-sama…O_O…(esto es un sueño…)

Gaara: - la sujeta del cuello—maldita…que le hiciste a sakura….

Matsuri: ahh!,….yo..no ..le hize.. na…ada…

Gaara: - la suelta—Ò_Ó.. mas te vale que me digas la verdad…

Matsuri: gaara- sama….le juro que no le hize nada… ella estaba bien…, discutimos.. pero no.. llegamos a mas.. yo..

Gaara: discutiste con ella?... estas loca.. ella esta embarazada… no puede tener ningún disgusto…

Matsuri: gaara-sama, lo siento yo…yo no sabia..

Gaara: ( tal vez este en el hospital), ¬.¬ tu que vas a saber.. si nunca sentiste amor..—se retira—

Matsuri: - empieza a llorar—T.T…u_u…( porque me trata asi… acaso sakura esta mal.. pues si es asi.. que se muera…)

Gaara:- llegando al hospital—ya voy sakura!...—divisa a los lejos—que?..

Sasuke: (maldición)…que haces aquí..

Gaara: que haces tu aquí!...

Sasuke: vine ayudar a sakura…

Gaara: pues yo vine por ella… es mi mujer y mi deber, como padre que voy a ser…

Sasuke: pues no parece… cuando ella te necesito no estabas..

Gaara: que?.. donde esta…

Sasuke: esta teniendo a su hijo…

Gaara: - sonriente—mi hijo… no puede ser… ya voy a tener a mi hijo..

Sasuke: te equivocas…

Gaara: ¬.¬

Sasuke: sakura tendrá a suu hijo, no a tu hijo…

Gaara: como te atreves…

Sasuke: si ese niño sale igual a sakura…-sonrie—podre llevármela…

Gaara: estas bromeando… sakura es mia..

Sasuke: eso lo veremos..

Gaara: ella esta casada conmigo…

Sasuke: solo es un pedazo de papel…además piénsalo gaara… puedes quedarte con tu hijo.. solo la querias para eso.. no..

Gaara: …maldito..—se acerca—

Anciana: ya basta…- los dos se detienen—este es un hospital de maternidad… ¬.¬…quien de ustedes es el padre…

Gaara: yo señora…

Anciana: felicidades ya…pase…

Gaara: - se dirige al cuarto de sakura—(sakura)..

Sasuke: yo también ire..

Anciana: solo el padre puede pasar…

Sasuke: pero yo la traje aqui…

Anciana: y te lo agradecen, pero este momento es de ellos.. no de usted…

Sasuke: (maldito… maldito…)..—se va del hospital..


	34. un buen final para nosotros

Con gaara y sakura:

Gaara: -entrando al cuarto—sa…sakura….—se encontraba muy nervioso, y mas cuando vio a su amada junto con su pequeño—O_o

Sakura: gaara…- llora de felicidad—me alegro que estes aquí…teni mucho miedo..yo..

Gaara: -se acerca a ella—tranquila sakura, ya estoy aquí… dime que paso..

Sakura: pue…(si le digo lo de sasuke, estoy segura que ira.. a matarlo…)…me cai..y sasuke me trajo hasta aquí..

Gaara: (no tienes porque mentirme sakura…)…esta bien sakura…lo importante esque tu y nuestro hijo están bien..—gaara destapa la parte de la cara del niño ya que estaba cubierta—es…

Sakura: si…-mira a su hijo—es igual a ti gaara…es un hermoso niño…

Gaara: un niño…-lo carga—es muy hermoso…- el niño tenia el color de cabello igual a gaara solo que, los ojos de sakura, y también tenia la piel tan blanca como la nieve—jajajaja….(no puedo creerlo es mi hijo…mio… )—besa a su esposa—me siento tan feliz..

Sakura: jejeje… yo también gaara…yo también…n_n…

Después de 2 dias

Temari: hay ya no puedo esperar mas…

Kankuro: tranquila temari… ya llegaran..

Shikamaru: asi es..—cargando a su hijo—

Temari: hay…- tocan la puerta—hayyy…son ellos!...

Kankuro:.. ^_^..—abre la puerta—los esperábamos..

Sakura: gracias…- entra a casa—

Gaara: - cargando a su hijo- ¬-¬

Temari: hay…- acercándose a gaara—que hermoso es… es..O_O…igual a ti gaara..—mira a gaara—

Gaara: si..n_n

Kankuro: 6.6….

Shikamaru: bueno…nuestro hijo tendrá con quien jugar en esta casa…

Temari: si…-comienzan a tocar la puerta—hay… quien podrá ser—habre la puerta—sasuke!..o_O..

Gaara: que haces tu aquí…

Sasuke: vine a ver como esta sakura..

Sakura: estoy bien sasuke, gracias…pero no quiero problemas, es mejor que te vallas

Sasuke: sakura…

Gaara: ya escuchaste a mi esposa… U_U…lárgate..

Sasuke: cállate arenero…- ve el niño que gaara cargaba—ese…es tu hijo sakura…-miraba asombrado la gran igualdad del niño hacia su padre—

Gaara: -sonrisa victoriosa—ja…este es elñ fruto de nuestro amor… es un hermoso niño..y es igual a mi..

Kankuro: como debe ser…

Sasuke: (maldición)…sakura…en verdad esto es lo que quieres..

Sakura: que…que quieres decir con eso?...

Gaara: -miraba molesto a sasuke—deja de decir tonterías sasuke

Sasuke: sakura…esta es tu oportunidad de venir conmigo a konoha, de tu hogas…de tus amigos…de..mi…

Sakura: sasuke yo..

Sasuke: sakura…tu sabes que yo te amo…no tengo porque decírtelo muchas veces…porque dejaste de amarme…porque…yo te hubiera hecho muy feliz..yo..

Gaara: temari..ten—le da el niño a temari—

Temari: gaara… que vas hacer..

Gaara: tu sasuke…no tienes porque decir esas cosas a mi esposa…

Sakura: sasuke..yo..yo no te amo sasuke… y eso lo sabes bien.. si.. tienes razón en algo.. yo extraño a mis amigos.. y mi madre, a todos sasuke…pero ellos aceptaron que yo me quedara a qui, porque quiero estar a lado de gaara y ahora…de mi niño..

Sasuke: ..sa…kura…

Sakura: perdóname si alguna vez te lastime…si yo no entiendo tus sentimientos…

Sasuke: sakura, ya no digas mas…-suspira—esta bien.. sakura… solo espero que seas feliz… y que nunca te arrepientas del camino que tomaste..

Gaara: ella nunca lo hara… sasuke…

Sakura: gracias sasuke..

Sasuke: - mira a todos—ahí se ven… y gaara…cuidalos… y nunca los abandones…

Gaara: no tienes porque decirme eso uchiha…ya lo se…

Sasuke: ¬.¬… adiós sakura..—desaparece en una neblina de humo—

Temari: uff…pensé que esto terminaría con un muerto…

Shikamaru: U_U… si..

Kankuro: lo bueno esque uchiha se fue…

Gaara: solo espero que no cause mas problemas…-ve a su esposa—

Sakura: tranquilo gaara…ahora dime… como se llamara nuestro hijo…

Gaara: yo…-carga a su hijo denuevo—se llamara yuuto…

Sakura: yuuto?...

Temari: el padre de nuestra madre…se llamaba igual..

Gaara: si…

Sakura: ^_^… yuuto… que lindo..

Gaara: n_n…gracias sakura…nunca había sido tan feliz….en mi vida…

Sakura: gaara..yo también..

Asi gaara formo una hermosa familia, al cabo del tiempo temari tubo una niña ala que llamo akira (la pequeña tenia el cabello negro y los ojos de temari) ,sakura tuvo otro niño al que lo llamaron kazuki ( el pequeño nació pelirrojo, con los ojos de gaara), y una pequeña niña ala que llamaron mitsuki (la pequeña niña tenia los ojos de su padre, pero el cabello de su madre), asi transcurrió mas y mas el tiempo, y fue verdad… sakura y gaara no podían estar mejor..ellos se amaban, en cuanto a naruto y hinata, ells se casaron…los demás también realizaron sus vidad, hasta sasuke que por una borrachera de esas, termino por casarse con ino…en cuanto a matsuri, después de que gaara la ataco pensando que había dañado a sakura, gaara la mando de misión, ala que ella llego a encontrarse con shionu, y se hicieron grandes amigos, alas cuales ella aprovecho un descuido de este, para casarse con el y asi obtener..su fortuna pero todo le salió mal, ya que shionu fue mas listo que ella y dejo su fortuna en manos de su familia, ella se resigno y tubo que mantenerse en esa aldea por ordenes de su espos..) AUTORA: jeje lo siento por ese final de ella, sino que no me cae… ) y asi… todos vivieron felices... gaara y sakura, mejor que nunca..

FIN.

Gracias x leer esta historia jejeje, la hice con ayuda de mi amigo que tambin es fanatico del gaasaku..xd..^_^… bueno espero inspirarme otra vez.. para hacer otra historia..xd..


End file.
